The Sisters of Mercy
by HeartachesWeShare
Summary: Callie tells her parent's that she's bisexual. What happens when her father transfers her from Yale to Ravengate. A famous Catholic Boarding University ran by The Sisters of Mercy forcing her to be "without stain". Which other poor souls live/study there?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's; I'm only just playing with them.**

Callie Torres had been sitting on her double bed, locked up in her room for 19 hours now. The first of those hours she'd cried, screamed and tried to kick her bedroom door down, however know she had retired to sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand, the only communication she had to the outside world of her bedroom. After a while, it hadn't seemed too bad, her room had its own en-suite, and she had a mini fridge under her bed where she would keep her favourite snacks so Aria wouldn't eat them before she did. The burning sensation in her cheeks has subsided, her nasal passageways were now clear and she could breathe and her long black hair which had been sticking to her cheeks from the tears was now ties up into a ponytail. All she had now to keep her occupied was her cell phone and laptop. Her laptop would have been useful, but obviously her father and mother had already thought of this and had turned off the wireless internet from downstairs. So now, there was one Callie Torres, replying to her best friend, Addison Montgomery, hoping that the human contact would stop her from going insane.

_'Oh there's the nineteenth hour gone'_ she replied to her best friend of fourteen years.

_'Hang in there Cal, they'll come 'round sooner or later, I mean they can't lock you in your room for too long, you have to eat sometime, and any longer and your room will not be smelling oh so pretty'_

Callie let out a soft chuckle; she loved her best friend she really did. They had both went from kindergarten through to high school with each other, and once the summer was over they were both going to be attending Yale University. Addison, like herself was privileged to say the least, however Addison like her other best friend, Mark Sloan liked to show it a little more. Addison and Mark were known to have had a few flings in the past; Callie even dabbled in a bit of the Sloan method, however both realised that they were better off as friends. If it wasn't for her two best friends' support, she didn't think that she'd have been able to do what she had done.

_20 hours ago._

_'What is it Mija, why have you brought your mother, sister and I to the table, do you have some news?' _Her father asked her as he pulled her mother's chair out for her. Carlos Torres was a gentleman, and when Callie was growing up, she'd always hoped that however she was destined to be with would make her feel at least half as special as her father made her feel. Callie looked at her father's greying hair and warm silver eyes, her knee shaking underneath the table with nerves. _'Nothing bad daddy, well I hope you won't see it as bad' _she quietly reassured him.

Her sister Aria had this point had pulled out her cell phone, the quick tapping noise doing nothing to settle Callie's nerves._ 'Aria please, can you just like put that down for a second, I'm sure Twitter can wait for a moment' _she chastised her younger sister. Aria was the typical sixteen year old; only two years older than her sister Callie felt that Aria had a bit more growing up to do.

'OK, so the reason that I brought us all together is because I have something to tell you' Callie began.

'Calliope, so help me god if you are going to tell me you're with child-'

_'Mom, no, God no, just hear me out ok?'_ Her mother's flinch from the use of the Lords name in vain did not go unnoticed be Callie, which made her re-think the easiness of this whole conversation_. 'Ok, so I want to tell you all something that I've wanted to tell you for the past year actually.'_ She inhaled a deep breath, lightly shut her eyes and began to explain, _'For the past year, I've been feeling a whole lot of crazy feelings, at first I thought it was this whole hormonal thing that was going on, you know? Anyway, as I was saying, I've found myself become attracted to Paula as well as Paulo, if you get me?'_

Callie stood; looking at her parents, her sister who probably just ignored everything she said was still looking at her phone._ 'I don't understand Calliope, what are you trying to say' _her father asked, her mother looking solely at the edge of the table next to the Latina.

_'What I'm trying to say Daddy, is that I'm bisex-'_ she started, however her mother penetrating voice cut her off.

'_Don't' _Lucia Torres stated to her oldest daughter, _'Don't you dare bring that kind of filthy language into my household'._

_'Mami, please let me explain, it's been driving me crazy not being able to share this with you, I've been praying like crazy every night so that God would help you come aro-'_

_'NO! Do not lie to yourself Calliope, do you really think that God would put up with listening to your tainted thoughts, hopes and dreams? Get out of my sight, I can't breathe. Carlos! Carlos!' _her mother, who had stood up during the beginning of her rant was now leaning over her chair, her arm reaching out to her husband. Carlos Torres left his seat and lead his wife to the her chair whilst he pressed the buttons on the right hand side of the table on the wall, buzzing for their house staff to attend them

Callie however had not moved an inch, tears which had not even noticed until they were falling from her chin and hitting her on her crossed arms, were flowing freely from her eyes. _'Mom, Dad I'm not an abomination, I'm your daughter_' she croaked.

_'Calliope, I do not understand what is happening, what do you mean, what has upset your mother so much?_' Carlos Torres looked into the eyes of his oldest child, his pride and joy, his mind reeling off possibilities. No, his daughter could not be a homosexual; no way was he going to let his little girl go to hell into the arms of Satan himself. His wife was quietly sobbing into his side, her hand clutched his blazer.

_'What I'm saying is, is that I could fall in love with either a boy or a girl Daddy, that's all. I could find the love that you have for Mami in any human being' _Callie tried to get through to her parents, but as soon as she added that '_and girl'_ her father's face showed only the emotions vulgarity at his daughter.

_'Woah, seriously I don't get how this is getting all out of hand'_ the excruciating silence was broken by Callie's sixteen year old sister. _'So Callie likes boys and chicks, what's the big deal, my friend Tommy's gay, and I don't give a crap'_. Callie finally broke her eye contact with her father to look over to her sister; Aria gave a reassuring smile one Callie could only return with a slight nod of her head. Maybe Aria wasn't as immature and childish as she had thought, maybe there's a strong head on her little sister. This sisterly moment was soon cut short by the appearance of the house staff, Raoul a twenty year old house waiter that had had a crush on Callie since he started working here, Peter a fourty-something six foot-something man, who had worked in her home since she was around ten years old and she had still yet to hear him speak, and of course, Maria. Maria, a short and plump old lady who had probably been more of a mother to her than Lucia, she had raised Callie and her sister from birth as her mother had been in and out of the law firm for weeks on end.

_'Maria, please get my wife a glass of water and an aspirin please, and then take Aria out of the room' _her father stated in a the most calm voice Callie had ever heard.

_'Si se__ñ__or, pero… se__ñ__orita Calliope?' _Maria asked after looking at me with such empathy on her face, obviously with my red face and tear stained cheeks it was clear that the use of the word 'argument' was an understatement.

Boy-cotting the question Carlos looked at Maria, and without another word Lucia Torres was given a glass of water with a pill_. 'Raoul, Peter take Calliope to her room, lock her in from the outside, do not communicate to her, make sure her windows are locked, and stand outside of that door. Do not move, or so help me I will make your lives misery'._

_'What? No, Papi please, talk to me' _Callie cried. Aria by this point had gently pushed Maria's comforting arm from her. 'Dad, she's your daughter, what the fuck'.

_'Aria, language!'_ Lucia shouted, speaking for the first time in what seemed like forever_, 'Maria, take her outside'._

That's when it happened, that's when Callie finally realised that this was over. Her picture perfect happy family was over. Her father was looking at her as if she was filth on his shoe, her mother, well her mother hadn't looked at her in nearly an hour, and her sister, her so determined younger version of herself was forcefully trying to stay in the room without being ushered out by Maria. It was then that Callie felt two pairs of strong arms wrap round her shoulders and her body leading backwards. She kicked, screamed, jerked and cried, begging the two waiters to let her go. Her father looked away as she was dragged out of the room, carried upstairs and basically thrown into her bedroom for god knows how long.

**Thank's for reading! Hope you're enjoying it. It's my first time writing, I'm no writer but hay-ho, it's fun as hell. The story's based on a dream, so I have no broad clue where it's heading, but I have a few little ideas of what I can include. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only just playing with them.**

According to the time on her cell phone, and her phone calls and texts to both Addison and Mark, Callie Torres had spent 4 and half days in her bedroom. The only human contact she had had was Maria bringing her meals throughout the day, and consoling her through her two breakdowns that she had. Callie had filled in Maria with the information, and unlike her biological parent, her some-what adoptive mother had listened to her and had told her that she didn't care who she brought home for dinner, as long as they weren't a vegetarian or a Republican.

The older woman had also sung her Spanish lullabies to calm her down and to help her sleep. However, when Callie had asked if her parents had mentioned her, all Maria had to do was give the young Latina a sympathetic look. Maria had however told Callie that Aria had refused to leave her bedroom in protest to her parents for locking her older sister away. This had made her heart swell, but she told Maria to make sure to tell Aria that it's OK, that she could leave her room.

So now, after nearly 5 long an boring days, Callie Torres had showered around 20 times to try and entertain herself, painted, removed and re-painted her toes and fingernails and had the electronic company of her two best friends. Of course Addison and Mark had kept her informed of the gossip surrounding Miami, keeping her updated on their parties on the beach with their friends, they'd even came up with a very theatrical and dramatic escape route which involved Callie somehow jumping from her four storey window, to a pool of mattresses on the garden. She'd reclined their thoughtful yet impossible plans and told them she would wait it out.

_"Are you bastards not going to let me out yet?"_ She shouted out to Raoul and Peter for about the hundredth time. At first she chastised herself for her cursing because if her parents heard she'd be in bigger shit then she already was, if that was possible, but after 5 days of no talking she figured, what's the worst that could happen now? It wasn't until around 1am when she was woken by her door opening that she had laid eyes on another human being other than Maria, until Raoul walked quietly in

_"What the hell are you doing in my room?"_ She asked him groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

_"Well Peter's went for a nap break, and he's not the most conversational type of guys"_ he laughed to himself. Callie however raised an eyebrow to him, she'd never was fond of Raoul, he looked at her for a little too long when he thought she wasn't looking, and overall the boy just damn right creeped her out.

_"Well I'm sure my father wouldn't think too kindly about you creeping into his 18 year old daughter's room, so please if you don't mind"_

_"Well I don't think he thinks too kindly of his little girl being a dyke either, so really your point is invalid"_ He sneered at her, resting on the back of the door.

_"Seriously, get the fuck out now before I scream so loud, I wake this whole damn house up"_ she angrily gritted through her teeth.

_"Now, now Calliope, I don't think that's very nice at all. Plus, I was wondering if the half of you that likes the dick would care for a little company for the next half hour or so?"_ Raoul stated as he took a couple steps further. _"Cause I know you like me, and believe me I wouldn't mind a bit of that ass, I've seen you walking around here in your little short shorts and tank top, flaunting, teasing me"_. It wasn't until he finished his sentence that Callie began to get unnerved. At first he was just a stupid 25 year old wannabe jock that though everyone and anything wanted him, but now he was coming on way too heavy.

_"Get the fuck out of my room you fucking perverted creep I wouldn't touch you with a fucking barge pole"_ she said sitting up in her bed, hoping the leverage would help her defend herself if she needed too.

_"Ouch Calliope, that one hurt, let me show you what you're missing huh?"_ In the space of a mere two second he'd jumped on top of the bed, his hand covering Callie's mouth.

Callie's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode, she hadn't even realised she was screaming because her brain had completely stopped. It took a slap across the face from Raoul for her to begin scratching, biting his hand and trying to scream. Raoul had a good hundred pounds on the young Latina, making it hard for Callie to move at all, but somehow she managed to move her knee through the blanket straight into Raoul's crotch, making him falter and bring his hand away. That's when she filled her musically trained lungs to scream as loud and high as she could.

_"You fucking little cunt, you're going to fucking pay for that one"_ he growled, punching her straight in the eye. That's when it all went black. She could feel Raoul tugging at her clothes, his rough hands ripping the material _'Is that shouting, is that the door opening?' _She hazily hoped to herself before she finally saw black and fell unconscious.

The stinging of her right eye woke her up in the morning. She opened her eyes and found that the curtains had been drawn, a glass of orange juice on her bed side counter, along with a plate of pancakes. Her face felt sore yet when she sat up from her bed she saw her room was completely and utterly bare. Callie walked over to her draws, her wardrobe, her bathroom finding that their contents were empty. _'What the fuck is going on' _she asked herself as she walked over to the mirror wondering why her face felt like she'd taken a bowling ball to it.

She gasped out loud finding a cut cheek and a black eye, that's when the memories of Raoul coming into her room came back to her. She bent over at the waist, trying to catch her breath until a loud sob came from the pit of her stomach _'Oh my god, was I raped? Did that fucking bastard touch me? Do my parents know? Did they walk in and stop it? Would they even believe me?"_

Questions were running through the Latina's mind, questions that she couldn't remember to answer. She cautiously brought her hand to her underwear, checking for blood or soreness, she was a virgin so surely there would be blood, she asked herself. Finding no pain or blood she slightly relieved herself, however her crying had not subsided. Why were her things packed away? Were they moving? Do her parents think that moving out of Miami would turn her straight?

There was a tap on the door that took the Latina out of her thought, Maria came in with a tear-stained faced. _"Mi Calliope!"_ She cried, her arms held out for Callie to fall into. Maria took her over to the bed whilst Callie laid her head on Maria's lap_. "You poor, poor girl, I am so sorry that pig of a boy came in your room" _she said whilst she cradled Callie's head and played with her hair.

The soft cried from Callie stopped to ask Maria a simply _question "Do you... Do you know what he did to me Madre? Did he... Did he?" _Maria choked back tears at the use of the her name from Callie, ever since she was old enough to talk she always called Maria Madre, as she said she was her mother rather that Mom, Lucia. _"No my Calliope, he didn't disgrace your innocence, thank Jesus, your father pulled him off of you, and let me tell you, I've known that man for decades and I have never seen him lay a finger on any human being until last night. Let's just say Raoul won't be leaving his bed anytime soon"._

_"Papi?"_ Callie hopefully asked the relief from Maria's words easing the sickness she felt in her stomach. She sat up and wiped her forearm across her eyes, wiping the tears and sticking pieces of hair from her face. _"Has he mentioned anything about trying to talk to me, letting me out of my room, I mean... Maria, what's going on? Where have all my things gone?" _She asked quizzically whilst looking around in utter confusion.

_"I do not know mija, I heard him loading up the land rover this morning, so I could only assume that he is planning some father daughter alone time of some sort."_ Maria said whilst shrugging her shoulders, _"Oh amore, your pretty little face is all swollen, I'll go downstairs and see if I can find anything that would help"_ she stated before giving Callie a kiss and walking out of the room.

_"Well at least Papi came in to save me, I mean that shows he still loves me right?"_ She asked herself out loud. The Latina lifted herself up from the bed and walked into her bathroom_, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph"_ she whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror, damping a wash cloth she carefully and cautiously washed her sticky, hot, bruised, cut and tear stained face_. "Well Cal, I do say you look stunning" _she sarcastically remarked to herself whilst walking out to her room.

Last night had been a hug scare, the possibilities of what could have happened made her visibly shiver. "I need to take these clothes off... Where the hell can I find my clothes" she thought whilst looking around her room.

_ "Plus, if Daddy wants to take me somewhere, and I'm guessing, out of Miami, then I want comfortable clothes"_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the cupboard doors that lead to a whole different room, her wardrobe. Completely bare. _"What the fuck_" she said out loud, walking in to check each and every draw, not one show was left, and boy did she have a lot of shoes.

_"My bag!"_ She said out loud, running to get her beige rucksack from underneath her bed. Before this whole thing had started, and she was getting ready to come out to her family, Addison had told her to pack an overnight bag so she could come to hers to sleep for a few days if things got heated. Heated was an understatement she thought, why did she ever think her super Catholic family would be cool with something like that? Pushing her thoughts aside she grabbed her ruck sack and opened it. Jackpot. Taking out the garments she lay them on her bed: a pair of dark jeggings which Mark had commented makes her ass look _''Callilicious",_ and her white Ramones band tee.

After getting dressed she looked in her rucksack once more, pulling out her makeup bag and phone charger. Charging her phone, just in case Addison or Mark would need to be her company on a long and awkward journey with her father, she grabbed her makeup bag and headed over to her dressing table and mirror_. "No amount of makeup is going to cover this bastard's work"_ she sighed.

Checking her face, she had managed to painfully apply concealer and foundation, covering the worst of her eyes, applying a couple tenderly coats of mascara, and a layer of pink lip balm, she was ready. Thanks to the showers upon showers her hair was in great condition, looking even silkier than ever in its long black waves.

_"Well, might as well sit here and wait for someone to talk to the Satan dyke spawn."_ She huffed whilst lying down. At least getting ready had entertained her for a short period of time. _"I could really do with a smoke right now" _she said to herself thinking of the pack of 20 cigarettes she had in her bag. Normally she would smoke out of her window whilst on the phone to Addison or Mark, her parent's bedroom was on the opposite side of the house and on a different floor, so she would be able to hear them coming if they were to. Aria's bedroom was the room above hers and sometimes she'd complain to her older sister that she could smell the smoke, but she'd be damned if she were to tell off Callie, 'cause the amount of dirt that Callie had on her would result in her being locked in her room for at least a year. But no, her windows had been locked, and even if they weren't could she really risk them finding that out as well? Hell no.

She was brought out of her nicotine craving thoughts when she heard her bedroom door open, expecting Maria, she sat up with a smile, it immediately dropping when she saw her father standing there with a stone look on his face.

**Thanks for reading! :)I had to cut this chapter into two, I got a little type-happy. Hope you're still enjoying reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only just playing with them.**

_ "Calliope, please come downstairs when you are ready"_ he simply stated and then turned and left. _"Oh shit"_ Callie whispered to herself, lifting up from the bed she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she walked over to her dresser, putting all of her makeup into its bag and picking up the few left items of jewellery that were left behind. Placing them in her rucksack, along with her phone and charger, she took out her black pair of VANS and slipped them on her feet.

_"Wow I really did think of everything"_ she told herself whilst quickly looking in her bag, taking out her aviators she placed them in the front pocket of her bag, just in case something smashed them, they were her babies that she had begged for her eighteenth birthday last June, limited edition mirror lenses queen of all glasses. Throwing her ruck sack over her right shoulder she cautiously walked over to her door, and for the first time in nearly a week, found it open.

The house was so quiet, which was eerily strange. Their house was always filled with laughter, music from the many instruments around the house, gangs of sixteen year or eighteen year old teenagers running in and out from the pool or the games room. The four flights of stairs which normally took her seconds to run, skip and jump down felt like hours, finally reaching the end she turned to the archway that lead to the open plan kitchen and dining room.

The windows were open and for the first time in what seemed like years she felt a slight cool breeze, knowing that it was coming from the eating area she walked to the archway, turning to her left as she came to it, seeing her parents and sister sitting at the table.

At the sight of her older sister, Aria ran from her chair to hug Callie, and Callie couldn't remember the last time they showed emotion like this_. "I'm so sorry they did that to you Cal, I'm so sorry about that shit Raoul"_ she whispered into her sister's ear, Callie in return gave a gentle _"shh"_ and _"it's okay"_ to try and calm her down.

Once Aria let go of her sister, she stood to the right of her, making Callie feel as though she had at least someone in the room on her side.

_"Calliope"_ her father began _"I think it's best if you and I were to take a weekend trip away, to let your mother settle"._

Callie looked to her mother, who looked as though she had aged ten years in the past week, if it was from what had happened the previous night, or from her coming out, she never knew.

_"Ok Daddy, but why would I need all of my things, my room is totally bare"_ she asked quietly, not wanting to raise her voice to her parents in this particular moment.

_"All will be explained when we get there"_ he said without any hint of emotion. _"Say goodbye Calliope and meet me in the car". _

Carlos Torres had left the room, leaving a grief stricken Lucia Torres, an upset Aria Torres and a bewildered Callie Torres behind. The coldness in her father's voice scared her, where were they going? Why did she need so much stuff? She asked herself.

Turning to her sister, she gave her a heartfelt hug_, "You watch yourself sis, and don't let them turn you into their puppet while I'm gone, thank you so much Aria"_ she whispered into her ear, making her sister cry harder. Maria had appeared behind her sister and walked over to her_, "Mi Calliope, you take care, and phone the house when you get there safe so I'm not worrying all day!"_ She slightly chuckled._ "Of course I will Madre"_ Callie replied.

Now all was left was her mother. _"Mami?"_ She asked hoping that Lucia would at least giver her eye contact. Not a flinch. Callie's eyes were filled with unshed tears; she walked over to her mother to lay her hand on her shoulder as a goodbye whilst walking out the door.

_"Do not touch me"_ Lucia spoke without any emotion, not even anger, it was just a pure statement to her eldest daughter.

_"Mom!"_ Aria spat at her mother.

_"It's ok Aria, I'm leaving now, I'll see you when I get back from the weekend with Dad, 'kay_?" Callie managed to croak out, not trusting her voice.

_"I doubt it"_ Lucia sighed, getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

What did that even mean, Callie thought to herself, before giving one last look to her sister and Madre before leaving to the car.

Her father sat in the drivers set, the back of the car totally packed to the brim, walking out of the house, the fresh air and penetrating sun shone down on Callie, she took a deep breath, pulled out her aviators and walked over to the passenger seat.

_"Daddy... Where are we going?"_ She asked whilst turning to look at the crammed back of the huge landrover.

_"We're just going somewhere where you need to go"_ he replies shortly

The tension could have been sliced with a stick, never mind a knife. _"This is going to be a long awkward journey" _she told herself. Pulling out her iPOD from the bottom of her ruck sack she gently rolled her head to the right, careful to not put too much pressure on her cut eye. Looking at the passing houses through the streets, she wondered where the hell she was going, sliding in her headphones and bringing her phone down by her right thigh, out of the sight of her father; she put it on mute so if she got a text it wouldn't prompt him from taking her phone for this weekend.

_"I have so god damn much to tell you"_ she text quietly to Addison.

_"Honey I'm all ears, phone me whenever" _

_"In the car with Dad atm, going somewhere for the weekend with him :S. As long as it's not one of those stupid Bible camps, I'll be fine. Right going_ _to go for a nap, god knows how long I'll be in this car, I'll text you when I arrive, tell you the damage xx"_

_"No problema Cal, love ya. P.S the thought of you in a Bible camp is just too funny; the nuns would have a fit with a bi-lezza like you there xx"_

Callie stopped herself from laughing out loud; this was not the time for laughing. She shut her eyes, turned on her quiet playlist and finally got some shut eye, hoping to god that this whole ordeal was going to be over.

A loud belting sound woke her up from her slumber; she'd only been asleep for a few hours. She lifted her glasses up onto her head and saw that it was getting dark outside; it wasn't until she saw the familiar building that she started to wonder what the hell was going on.

_''Dad, why are we here?" _She groggily asked while stretching her back muscles. She'd been to this building numerous times throughout her life_. "Torres Airshoot"_ read the sign to her right. Her father owned multiple private jets, and had stations situated all over the country, they'd went on family holidays all over the U.S, but where were they going to now?

It was then that she realised the car was parked at the entrance, looking towards her father, the corner of her eye caught that all of her things were gone. "Dad?" She asked.

_"Come on Calliope, we're going to have to hurry so we don't get there too late"_ he said without any hint of emotion.

Minutes later and they were standing in the aisle of the jet, Callie since she was a little girl always sat at the back. Her family would sit at the front and she would sit listening to her compact disc player being the withdrawn child that she was.

_"This is where we say goodbye Calliope"_ her father stated.

Callie had just put her rucksack on the chair next to her when her father began to speak, no her head was twisted to look at him, her face gone pale.

_"Wha- What, what do you mean? Goodbye? You're coming with me right, Dad we're going on a father daughter weekend I don't understand!'_ She cried.

Her father came to kneel in front of her, his eyes too proud to cry but glimmering in the aisle lights.

_"My child, I understand that you are going through a period in your life where you are uncertain of many things"_ he began, Callie just sitting looking at him, tears streaming and mouth agape, however not making a sound. _"This... thing that you're going through, we're going to work through this. I'm going to send you to a place which will help you, overcome these... desires"_ he warmly smiled, trying his best to comfort his daughter.

_"Dad, I'm still me, I'm still Calliope, I just have more of an open mind than the norm, than to you and Mami. Aria is perfectly fine with-"_

_"Aria is young, she doesn't understand Calliope"_ he cut her off.

_"Dad! I find boys attractive, I find girls attractive, I'm not going to marry the god-damn devil!" _She , instantly regretting her use of words, she feared her father. Her mother she could handle, but her and her father were too similar with passion and fire, except for the fact of course that he was a raging homophobe_. "I'm sorry Papi, I shouldn't have said that"_ she whispered ducking her head cause her tears to splash off her father's hand which was on her lap.

_"Calliope, in around 3 hours, you will be in Connecticut-"_

_"WHAT? Why!"_ She cried, we the hell was she going to Connecticut

_"Do not interrupt me Calliope_" he said softly. As much as he hated the demonic thoughts attracting his daughter, Calliope was his first born, his baby girl and he was going to miss her terribly. _"I have enrolled you into the Sisters of Mercy based, catholic university"_ he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_"What? Dad I'M GOING TO YALE. I'M GOING TO BE A DOCTOR, FROM YALE" _she screamed in disbelief.

_"Listen to me Calliope, Ravengate is the Yale of all Catholic based boarding Universities. I have communicated with the board of Education at Yale arranged the transfers, they were even the ones to suggest their sister University, and believe me Calliope it was extremely night impossible for me to get you in"_ He said, satisfied with his work.

Callie's mind was reeling, of course she'd heard of Ravengate, it was probably in the top 3 Universities in the country, but no one would go there by their own will. She'd heard the stories of the nuns who ran the school, the treatment to students who didn't behave. You wouldn't think that these students were over the age of eighteen. The only people who ever went there were the children of the richest of the rich, who had no other choice.

_"Ravengate! No Dad please no, I can't go there, I have friends, I have family! Dad I'll not see you for at least a year!"_ She sobbed in utter shock.

_"Calliope, you should be honoured you are in such a prestigious school, none the less a Catholic one. The religion will help you overcome your urges. Who knows maybe we could arrange a transfer to Yale at the end of the year if all goes well, they'd be more than happy to receive a student from Ravengate"_ Carlos Torres gave his daughter a hug, a kiss on the head, a goodbye and left. Just, left.

Callie sat screaming, crying_." What the fuck is going on, why is this my life?" _she asked herself._ "Well I've got nigh on 3 hours to fucking think about it"_ she told herself whilst she picked out her phone to phone Addison and tell her about the ridiculousness that was now her life.

**So this is the furthest I've got too so far, I might continue if people are interested, I'm undecided.**

**Thank You for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them.

Looking out of the small window to her right, Callie Torres looked down onto the state of Connecticut; did she know where about in Connecticut she was? She had no clue whatsoever, yet she sat staring down at the red lights which shone through the 7pm darkening sky. It had been nearly three hours since her father left her, nearly three hours since his jet took flight and nearly three hours since the passionate, strong and wilful Callie Torres admitted defeat. Of course she'd immediately phoned Addison, who happened to be sitting 'watching a film' with Mark, and of course Callie forged belief. Addison had reacted the same as herself, maybe even worse.

"_But... No, Cal we had plans. We were going to be big-shot Yale medical students on the constant prowl for young students to take advantage of, you can't go to that devil school!"_ she had cried into the phone. Callie had cried down the phone to her best friends, Mark had shouted obscene words down the phone, which made Callie thankful for her deflated sobs which had muffled the worse of them out.

After half an hour of disbelief and tears, the three had begun discussing the stories they had heard about Ravengate, Mark had told a story about a girl he once dated who had studied there, however after having an emotional and mental breakdown, her parents had taken her out of the University. Callie had snorted at the man-whore, only Mark Sloan would date an unstable mess, but behind her cocky and brave persona that she had put up to her friends, the thought of becoming that girl scared the living daylight out of her. Addison had been the more consoling friend and had looked up the University whilst on the phone to her.

"_Founded by the Sisters of Mercy in 1840__**, **__Ravengate__has since broadened the religious and cultural aspects of young students across the world, globally renowned, Ravengate situated in Oakley, Connecticut, has brought a new and replenished view of live to many young persons who may have lost their footing in the road that the Lord has made for them. Sending your children or family member's here for University will ensure a righteous and truthful way of life. As well as having a gracious size campus and accommodating halls, the University also offers parents and guardians the chance to extend their loved ones stay over the holidays, to make sure they have the most fulfilled experience here at Ravengate." _

Addison only had to read the introductory paragraph to her before Callie had started to panic and had drawn their conversation to a close, promising to keep her updated when she arrived at the University.

The jerking of the jets wheels hitting the runway ground brought Callie out of her thoughts, _"Here we go"_ she said out loud to only herself, putting away her phone and iPod, she threw here trusty old beige rucksack over both her shoulders and waited for the vehicle to come to a standstill.

The dull sign which read _"Torres Airshoot_" was the first thing she saw when the stewardess opened the door to the stairs she was currently on. The sign which used to bring her such joy and surprise when her father would ask them to pack a weekend bag and pull up outside of one of his establishments now did nothing but remind her of the sickly feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. The afternoon wind was cooler than she was used to at home, and the night sky had more clouds than stars, flashbacks to her learning pathetic fallacy in her English Literature class made her snort at the irony.

Walking through the building she saw a man smartly dressed with humble smile upon his lips, _"Miss Torres"_ he stated before giving her a slight bow of the head, _"I am Terrance, your driver for this afternoon, may I help you with your bags?"_ the greying haired man asked her, he seemed genuinely and Callie turned her head to look at the stacks of suitcases that had been carried out from the jet.

"_If you don't mind"_ she simply said, giving Terrence a half smile.

After a short 10 minutes of carrying her bags outside to the awaiting limousine, and helping Terrance and a few of her father's employees, she sat in the back of the vehicle looking out of the tinted windows. Terrance had asked her if she would like some privacy, however Callie had opted for him to leave the window between the two down, she had had enough alone time to drive the her crazy.

"_Do you mind if I smoke, Terrance, I'll open my window and you can close the one between us?"_ she asked the middle aged man. Since being locked in her bedroom, the Latina had craved a smoke to calm her nerves. She knew it was doing no good to her, she was of course studying medicine, but every now and again when she was feeling upset, lost, nervous or stressed she would have a cigarette, and at that moment in time, Callie Torres was all of those emotions and more.

"_I do not mind Miss Callie_" said Terrance as he pressed the button to his left for Callie's window to descend, _"But don't you know those things are bad for you? I smoked for 40 years and it did nothing but rot my insides"_ he said softly, his soft green eyes looking up to his mirror, watching the young Latina light up her cigarette.

"_Oh I know Terrance_" she said as she took her first drag of the stick, feeling nothing but satisfaction as the smoke filled her lungs. Gently blowing out the grey smoke out of the window, she looked at the passing city, _"I'm not an avid smoker, and I only have them when I'm feeling like I do now" _she softly stated, flicking the end of her cigarette out of the window.

Her black hair was swept off of her face, and her thin t-shirt did nothing to keep her warm as she finished her cigarette and threw the butt out of the window. Her window came to a close as she turned and grabbed a breath mint from her bag, as well as a little spray of perfume on her clothes.

"_Would you like a mint, Terrance"_ she offered her driver before she put the sweet back into her bag.

"No thank you, Miss Callie" he gratefully answered her. The limousine silenced for a good 10 minutes, leaving Callie once again to her thoughts. "What is troubling you, Miss Callie" Terrance asked her after watching her slouch back into her seat, her head to the side lifelessly watching the world go by out of the window.

"_Everything Terrance"_ she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"_Well, Miss Callie, all I know is that you're heading for Ravengate. I've lived her for 60 years next month, and I don't think I've seen one student of that University excited to go there, but you Miss Callie, look as though you're carrying the world's troubles on your shoulders, and you're just about to collapse with exhaustion" _he sympathetically said to the young girl in the back of his car. He had driven many a student to the Ravengate, and each one had shown some sort of emotion, every young girl he had taken had screamed and cried, plenty of the young boys had too. Yet Callie Torres had not shed a tear, she had quietly sat looking out of the window.

"_I don't think I have a family anymore"_ Callie sighed, her tear ducts too dried out to actually accumulate the energy to produce tears. _"I told my family something that I thought they would understand in time, yanno? I mean, I told them something that defined who I am as a human being, but they wouldn't even give me the time to sit and explain myself to them."_

Terrance quietly listened to the young adult in the back of his limo; all he could think was that this beautiful and wise 18 year old was sat in the back of his car, defeated and utterly heartbroken. He had seen this sight many times on his travels to Ravengate, young adults who had totally given up hope on their parents. He had seen those who had been sent here because a whole life of boarding schools were not enough for their parents who had too busy lifestyles to even pretend they were parents, those brought here out of religion, he had seen many a Republican congressman's child sent to this school, and of course her had seen those forced there out of shame with their parents hope of 'fixing them'.

Callie hadn't realised the vehicle had stopped moving until she finished her rant about her parents and how they were never there for her, the opening of her door brought her out of ranting. Grabbing her rucksack she stepped out into the dark night, and firstly looked at Terrance who was taking her suitcases out of the trunk.

"_Here, I'll help you"_ she told the older man as she dragged a heavy suitcase which landed with a huge thud onto the floor.

"_There is no need Miss Callie, it is my job and pleasure"_ he smiled at the Latina.

Callie smiled at the older man and took a deep breath, she purposely yet to look at her new 'home', if that was what it was going to be. Turning around she let the image of Ravengate sink in.

Behind the 15ft tall iron spiked gate which was at the least 30ft wide, stood the most beautiful building she had ever seen in her life. Although the night sky gave an eerie look to the building, it could not be denied that the building was an extremely old and huge site. The University looked like a huge Cathedral of some sort, there were the huge wooden arched doors, the huge steeple-tops and even had the odd stained glass windows which she could only guess had numerous religious images from the Bible on them.

Callie had nothing she could mentally compare to the size of Ravengate, and that was only from the front view, from what she could imagine there would be courts of all sorts within the grounds, as well as numerous buildings for accommodation and lecture halls.

Looking towards the left side of the building, her attention was brought to the two huge front doors of the University as the booming sound of the doors opening and the high pitched groan of the iron gates in front of her slowly opening ringed through her ears.

The chill of the night did nothing for her thin jeggings and band tee, Terrance who had noticed the young girls shiver whilst admiring the view he had seen too many times had found a bag which had a leather jacket poking through the entirely closed zip, walked over to the Latina and placed the object over her shoulders.

Callie jumped at the sudden feeling of a cool material hit her shoulders, but turned and thanked Terrance as she realised it was her ole' faithful leather jacket. Sliding her arms through the jacket and bringing the sides across to her midsection to keep the coldness out she smiled at her driver which she had come accustom too over the short drive.

"_This is where I leave you Miss Calliope_" he said, looking down into the worried eyes of the young girl in front of him. _"It has been a please driving you today" _he paused, looking at the approaching staff of the school who were going to take Callie Torres' luggage inside, as well as enrol the young girl in to the University_. "Keep your chin up Miss Callie, you'll find plenty others who are in the exact situation as yourself, befriend these people, and keep each other sane, you'll need it kid"_ he said, placing a reassuring hand on Callie shoulder.

"_Thank you Terrance"_Callie states sincerely, giving her driver a final smile and turning to the staff of Ravengate who were on their way inside with her luggage, leaving a single young male to greet her.

_"Hi, welcome to Ravengate and all that, I'm Alex Karev, first year. If you could come inside and get all this crap over with and get my ass out of the cold I'd be grateful"_ he rudely stated, looking highly irritated and bored. Callie looked at the older boy; he was maybe a couple inches taller than her standing at around 6ft, big built her modestly filled out his white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top accompanied with what looked like a school tie with the colours green, navy and white running through it. Looking at this boy, Karev's grey trousers' and shoes which she was guessing hadn't been polished in a while; all that was running through her head was _"please god, no uniform, please"._

"_What's bitten your ass your whole life_" Callie sneered whilst walking in front of the older boy towards the gate, shuffling her rucksack over her leather jacket.

"_Dude, ask me that when you've been here for a week" _he snorted, coming alongside the Latina on her journey to the two intimidating doors. Alex looked the girl up and down, her response to him had made him mentally chuckle, maybe she was cool, she sure as hell was the hottest piece of ass he'd seen in a long time. _"So do you have a name or..." he _asked.

"_Callie Torres"_ Callie absently answered, hearing only the gravel underneath her feet and looking at the three steps that lead to the door, which were less than ten seconds away from her.

"_Well Callie… welcome to hell."_ Alex said, lightly jogging in front of her to open the two huge wooden doors which had plagued Callie's thought's since she had summoned the courage to look at Ravengate behind it's gates.

**I decided it would be more fun to make a random place up in Connecticut, so I could play around with the surroundings and such.  
>Hope you enjoyed reading :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **

Alex Karev pulled against the left door, which in return simultaneously opened the right; earning a large creaking noise. Turning to give a half smile to the new girl, he caught a look of apprehension on the Latina's face.

"_You'll get used to it after a while_" he offered, knowing fair well that he was still in the process of doing so.

"_Wanna give me some tips"_ she sarcastically remarked whilst looking at the ground as she walked up the three steps, now standing side by side with Alex, looking in to the reception room.

"_Pretend you're listening to everything they say, and agree with any crap they tell you_" he snorted whilst quickly fumbling with his top collar. After making sure he was correctly dressed, Callie noticed a change in his demeanour, he stood a little straighter, and looked smarter.

Following Karev through to the desk at the reception she met a thirty-something year old plump woman, who's cheeks held a little colour, _"possibly due to the change in temperature" _Callie absently thought.

"_Name",_ the older woman dragged out in a strength southern accent.

"_Callie Torres"_ Callie answered whilst looking around the rest of the room. The room had minimal décor, the walls were made of stone, and probably the same stone that it was built with, a great chandelier lit up the room as well as a few tall and elegant candles alongside a wide table which had leaflets strategically placed upon it.

"_If I ask you what your name is, I'm asking you what your full name is", _chastisedthe woman behind the desk. Looking up at Callie through her glasses which were attached to a beaded necklace, Callie raised a defiant eyebrow, this woman hadn't even introduced herself and yet the rudeness she was exerting was overwhelming.

Callie let out a sigh, _"Calliope Iphigenia Torres_" she gritted through her teeth, earning a snigger from Alex behind her. Not at all in the mood for laughs she turned around and gave Alex a hard enough stare for him to shut up.

"_And how do you spell that"_ the plump woman asked, with what Callie detected was the hint of a smirk. _"So help me God, I am so not in the mood for this"_ Callie thought to herself before spelling out each letter of her name.

A few minutes later, Callie found herself standing next to the table with the leaflets on top of it, with Alex pretending to show her each and every one. The rude and flushed woman behind the desk had asked her what she was studying, as well as information such as her date of birth and other things that Callie couldn't be bothered to even remember. The Latina didn't need to read each and every leaflet from front to back to know that they were the University's way of promoting and boasting about their accomplishments. Titles such as _"Not only the President's choice of education, but the Monarchs too", _and _"Famous Ravengate Students" _stood amongst many other leaflets which received a sarcastic _"Phhft"_ and the random _"For God's sake"_.

"_Hey, little warning, don't let them catch you using the big guy's name in vain_" Alex whispered whilst holding out a leaflet in front of Callie, pretending to show her through it. _"So you're studying medicine huh, me too?"_ he silently asked her whilst looking her up and down.

"_Keep your eyes to yourself Karev_" she told the staring student, _"and yeah, what you think a girl can't become a rockstar surgeon"_

"_Not with a name like Calliope" _he laughed to himself.

Callie took hold of the wrist in front of her, dragging Karev in front of her, _"Look you little bitch, watch your mouth or I swear to god, the only medicine you'll be subscribing will be for the pain in your ass when I shove your god damn head up it" _she gritted through her teeth, quiet enough for the woman behind the desk to be ignorant to what was going on.

"_I like you Torres"_ Alex stated after staring out the hot-tempered Latina in front of him, _"I think you'll survive here"._

"_Well you're the only person I know here, so I'm going to have to like you"_ Callie smirked, letting go of Karev's wrist.

"_Hey look, one of the penguins will be coming down to give you the Godly speech and all that shit, and then she'll be leading you to the girls accommodation, lectures don't start till Monday so you have the full weekend to get to know people_" he said simply, _"give me your cell number and I'll text you so you can come meet my friends and crap, the nun's will give you a map so you should be fine. Also, cell phones are prohibited so if they ask you, you haven't got one, 'kay"_

"_Cell phones are prohibited"_ Callie quietly exclaimed _"What kind of sick University is this?" _she said earning a snort out of Alex whilst she grabbed a pen from her bag.

"_Oh believe me, you haven't even heard the half of it yet", he_ said giving her his palm for her to write her number on.

"_Calliope Torres?" _a voice from the other side of the room rang out as she wrote the last digit on Alex's palm. Quickly retreating their hands to their side, Callie looked towards the reception desk. Standing in front of the desk was a 5ft 8inches nun. Alex mumbled his goodbye's and left towards the right hand stairwell, to what she could only assume was the boys' accommodation.

Walking over to the stern-faced nun she nervously readjusted her rucksack against the fabric of her leather jacket. Members of the church had always intimidated Callie from a young age, her parents had brought her up to respect them and this was no different.

"_I'm Callie Torres, Sister" _Callie gently agreed with the nun.

"_Sister Alphonsis, to you child"_ the nun harshly interjected, _"I have spoken to your father to notify him that you have arrived, Mr Torres has also informed me of your… situation. Here at Ravengate, you will learn the error of your ways, believe you me"._

"_With all due respect, Sister Alphonsis, I do not feel as though I should be here, I don't believe I have a situation at a-" _Callie sheepishly began. If this was any other person she'd have told them where to go as soon as they started, but this was a member of the church, a worker of the Lord.

"_Shut up!"_ Sister Alphonsis interrupted, startling Callie into talking half a step back. She had never heard a nun speak with such a tone, the Sisters at her home parish were elderly, calm and had an aura of wisdom and kindness, however the only aura she was getting from this Sister in particular was a whole lot of nastiness.

"_You will speak only when spoken to, just because you are mentally sick right now does not give you the right to back-sass me, do you understand?"_ Sister Alphonsis said in an eerily calm voice.

"_Yes, Sister Alphonsis" _Callie answered, her eyes wide with fear of the women in front of her.

"_Perfect. Follow me"_ the nun stated, turning towards the left hand staircase. Ascending the stairs the Sister Alphonsis continued, _"Lectures begin at 9am every weekday, there will be a wakeup call at 8am every morning, along with a room inspection so you will have to be prompt every morning or there will be consequences…"_

"_Holy shit, 8am, there is no way in God's name I'm going to awake at that time hell to the no-" _Callie's inner thoughts were cut short by the continuing of the Sister's rules and regulations.

"_Dinner will be at 12pm in McCauley Hall's cafeteria, lectures will resume at 1:30pm and reside at 4pm. Students are urged to stay in their halls to look over their lecture notes, all students must be in their bedrooms at 11pm, there will also be an inspection to check that all students are in their rooms. Alcohol, cell phones, jewellery, artificially dyed hair, patterned tights, heeled shoes, nail varnish, make-up, any obscenities towards the University's uniform and no showing of the three B's" _the nun finished, without taking any breath.

Callie came to end of the staircase and came to the widest corridor she had ever seen, she'd hardly listened to a word from the stern Sister, and yet looked to her right hand side, where a window replaced a wall, overlooking the school campus, yes it was dark, however Callie could still see the outline of the courts and other buildings, it was huge, no it was enormous. It wasn't until Sister Alphonsis mentioned something about the 3 B's that she tuned in.

"_The three B's, Sister Alphonsis?" _Callie asked silently, still looking out onto the beautiful scenery to her right.

"_Belly's, Breasts and Bums, any girl who violates these terms will face severe punishment_" she spat, obviously disgusted at the thought of a young girl dressing so inappropriately.

Callie offered a "of course Sister Alphonsis" along with a dramatic, behind the back of course, eye-roll. Callie was unsure how far she had actually walked; she had passed the 'window wall' several minutes beforehand, and had walked through numerous corridors and several staircases. _'All I need now is some moving staircases, a few talking portraits and a sexually confused headmaster and BAM; I'm in a world-wide best seller" _Callie inwardly chuckled to herself,_ "God I'm funny" _she also addeda complementary sigh to go along with her inner musing, quickly chastising herself as she heard a clear of the throat by the terrifying nun who had stopped in front of her.

"_This will be where you will reside during the first year of your education here at Ravengate, due to the full capacity and of course urgency for students to study here…" _the nun pursed her lips proudly, _"there are shortages of rooms, meaning that most rooms have two bedrooms, therefore you will be sharing your room with another student. But Ms Torres, do not think that this will enable you to act of your disgusting urges, as I do believe we are getting through to this student. Her name is Christina Yang, one of our top students, she will explain everything to you in the morning as it is late, and I am sure she will be sound asleep."_ The Sister paused, opening the purse that she had carried, once she had found what she had been looking for she handed a set of keys as well as one of the introductory leaflets that Callie had seen earlier in the evening with Alex.

"_Thank you Sister Alphonsis"_ Callie replied as she received the objects from the nun.

"_Your uniform will be on your bed, you are expected to wear the uniform every weekday, and Christina will show you around campus in the morning. You will find my office on the map inside of the leaflet. Good night child, and pray that the devil himself does not take any more of your soul before you lay your head to sleep."_ With that, the nun walked away from the stunned Latina, leaving Callie to fiddle with the keys in her hand, processing what the hell was going on, and when the hell she was going to wake up.

**I'd just like to thank everyone who is reading the story, and all of those who are reviewing, I'm extremely appreciative . When I started this I didn't think I'd carry on with it, but I'm starting to get addicted with the little thing. Anyway, hope you're enjoying reading :)**

**P.S We finally meet Arizona in the next chapter, sorry it's taking so long for her appearance, I just really wanted to get some foundations for the story. I'm trying to think of who sent her to Ravengate/ why she's in Ravengate…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

_**This chapter is pretty long and there's only the tiniest amount of Arizona, but I'm half way through the next chapter, so it'll probably be up tonight or something. Also thank you for all the reviews, it really is flattering :) **_

Looking at her surroundings, Callie Torres finally realised that this whole messed up situation was actually happening; staring at the keys that she had been fiddling with for a few minutes, she looked up at the door that Sister Alphonsis had shown her to, her new room.

"_Room number 14"_ she sighed out loud, _"Home sweet home"_

Turning her head to her right, the Latina's eyes followed the long corridor of doors on both sides, lit only with the old vintage glassed cased gas lanterns situated every fourth door on the wall; Callie realised she couldn't see where the corridor ended. Her whole surroundings reminded her of an old movie of some sort, or at least a creepy book with tales of dungeons and torture.

Shaking her head to rid herself of stupid thoughts, Callie picked out the biggest key of the two on her newly acquainted key chain and unlocked the door in front of her.

Opening the door the young Latina found herself in an open plan area with a small but modern kitchen, as well as a dining section with a small wooden table which would probably fit around 4 people for dinner. Turning to her right she saw two two-seated black leather sofas. The first thing that popped into her head of course was_ "no television, how in God's name am I going to survive", _the second being _"I should really cut the whole religious cursing crap out"._

The room was relatively large, which settled her worries surrounding the whole roommate situation as she believed in the sanctity of personal space, looking at each side of the room there were two oak doors, one next to the kitchen in between the end of the marble countertops and the dining room, and the other situated exactly opposite behind the sofas.

Throwing her rucksack on the kitchen counter-tops, Callie leaned on the counter, her elbow supporting her head in her hand. Looking at both doors she realised she didn't have a clue which one belonged to her, and she didn't want to play Russian Roulette with them either, what if her roommate was some crazy religious freak who knew why she was here and left dead birds outside of her door?

Knowing that she was being stupid she was half way through her method of choosing, which included the rhyme _"eeny meeny miny mo",_ before a smaller Asian girl appeared from the door behind the sofa. The other girl was wearing some sort of floor length nighty, along with her hair tied in a plait resting over her left shoulder.

Scrunching her eyebrows and looking at the Asian girl with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, Callie introduced herself in a shaky voice, trying not to laugh at the sight in front of her, _"Erm… hi, I'm Callie Torres"_

The other girls smile looked almost painful to Callie, she didn't think she'd ever seen a smile so forced, _"Hello Callie, I'm Christina Yang and I'll be your roommate for this year, I hope I will be accommodating and welco-" _the Asian girl began in the highest most sickly sweet voice Callie thought a human being could muster, it wasn't until she saw the other girl's eye's darting around the room, possibly looking for someone other than herself that the muscles in her face relaxed and her persona looked almost bored.

"_Hey are you the only person here?"_ Christina asked, bringing her hand out gesturing around the flat, her voice a thousand octaves lower than what they were.

"_Yeah"_ Callie replied, still in complete awe at the immediate change in demeanour

"_You sure? No shit scary nuns hiding outside or anything?"_ Christina asked, walking slowly around the room as if she were scared in case the Latina was lying.

"_Nah, Sister Alphonsis dropped me off here and went back to her office or room I guess" _Callie said warily looking at the smaller girl who was now standing two foot in front of her.

"_Ouch you got your induction by Alphobitch? I'm surprised you lasted this long already, I got in this stupid fucking gown for shit all"_ Christina said whilst walking into her room, slightly slamming the door behind her.

Callie was still in the spot that she had been in when the strange girl appeared in the living area, still staring at the door which had just been closed, she shook her head, _"What the fuck is with this place"_ she asked herself out loud whilst walking over to her bedroom door. Grabbing her rucksack from the counter, she reached for her keys in the front pockets; selecting the un-used key she opened the dark oak door, marvelling the beauty of the material.

Once inside of the room the Latina traced her left hand over the smooth solid wall, finally settling on a light switch. Looking at her new bedroom she was surprised by the size of it; from the outside view, the oak door looked as though it opened up to an average size bedroom, but this was huge. Callie closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to the double bed in front of her. She could see her suitcases and bags underneath the bed, meaning that the young attendants that she met at the gate had unpacked her things; her thoughts were confirmed as she saw the two bed side tables at each side, both with picture frames on top of them showing Callie with her family and friends.

Feeling her vision blurring, she tightly shut her eyes willing the tears to go, moving her vision from the emotional pictures she the beige painted walls and oak sideboards. The room had a vintage look which Callie found herself falling in love with, the furniture, like the décor and the doors were also oak, even down to the headboard of her bed, which had fresh sheets and pillows.

To the right of her bed, around eight foot away, was a working area was placed against her new bedroom wall. A comfy looking desk chair was pushed tidily underneath the desk; all of the books which once belonged to her own desk in her own room were situated perfectly on the shelves attached to the wall. A large mirror was situated above her laptop, along with her iPod speakers situated on the desk; looking towards the huge oak wardrobe situated against the same wall, Callie began to feel unsettled.

Walking over to the beautifully large wardrobe, she opened it, finding the majority of her clothes perfectly hung up and folded, along with a small portion of her shoe collection.

Looking down she found a piece of paper attached to one of her jackets hanging in front of her. Taking the piece of paper which looked as though it had been sellotaped to the coat hanger, she brought it to her line of vision.

"_Miss Calliope Torres, due to the enormity of your personal clothes and footwear, some of your items which are deemed unsuitable for an environment of education and godliness will be found still packed away in your suitcases underneath your bed. One only hopes your vanity will demolish as well as your illness in your time here at Ravengate. – Sister Alphonsis."_

Snorting in pure shock at the rudeness that could be exerted from a nun, Callie scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin beside her desk. The room had moderately sized two windows situated above the two bedside tables at each side of the bed, however whoever was in her room last had closed the thick cream curtains, shutting out her view. Too tired to look at every nook and crevice of her new home, Callie undressed down to her underwear, pulled the covers of her new bed over and slid into it. Having one quick glance around her new room her eyes found the other door in her room which she presumed was her bathroom, thinking of a nice hot shower in the morning, instead of multiple eyes of her family and friends at either side of her bed, she willed herself to go to sleep without crying, because crying would mean that she was giving up, that she had been defeated, and Callie Torres did not fail and she did not quit, she fought.

The ringing of her cell phone woke Callie up around 10am, groggily half opening her eyes she padded out of bed and picked up her rucksack with the offending item inside of it.

"_Hello"_ she somewhat croaked down the phone, her legs seemingly still half asleep wobbling beneath her.

"_Callie its Alex from last night" _the deep voice from the other side of the phone answered

"_Alex… Oh Alex!"_ Callie recalled whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking around the unfamiliar room. Memories from last night came flooding back and Callie found herself still unnerved by the foreign room which held her most dearest possessions, _"Hey, how's it going?"_ she asked Alex, forgetting about her room.

"_Yeah I'm fine, jus' phoning just to tell you that me and a few of my crew are going out to get something to eat. The Uni only lets students out of the grounds once every two weeks for a few hours, and you've arrived at the right time" _

"_Yeah I'd like that, just tell me the place and time"_ Callie replied, feeling both excited and nervous. The thought of making friends excited her, but what about if they weren't all too keen on her sexuality. Deciding to keep it to herself until someone outright asked her, she subconsciously walked over to her new wardrobe and opened it, casually checking through her clothes.

"_Cool, you're roommates with Christina right_?" Alex asked her.

"_Yeah, Yang I think?"_ Callie replied, images of the strange girl running through her thoughts

"_Yeah well she's coming to, I text Grey to tell Yang to wait your sitting area, so just be there for around 11:00"_ Alex said before he hung up.

Looking at her cell confused by the shortness, well lack of goodbye, Callie shrugged and checked the time,_ "shower time, please be a nice shower, please be a nice shower" _she repeated over and over to herself as she walked over to mystery door in her room.

Opening the door she found a beautiful en suite which was so white Callie's just awoken eyes squinted before they could re-adjust. A towel rack filled with beige cotton towels called her name as she nearly ran past the toilet, sink and bath to her eagerly anticipated shower.

15 minutes later, and a fresh smelling Calliope Torres emerged into her new bedroom with a blissful smile on her face. Keeping hold of her towel with her right hand she bent down and grabbed her rucksack from the floor and walked over to her desk where she placed her bag down and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her thick long black hair was still dripping whilst it clung to her body passed her shoulders and down to her breasts. Her eye which was previously bruised was nearly unrecognisable against her naturally tanned olive skin. Remembering the fight that she had had with Raoul brought back the harsh reality of why she was sitting in this room. Her family had disowned her, and now she sat in a room that she had to call her own, not knowing where a single thing she owned was placed.

Rising from her chair, her hand still gripped to her towel, she began looking for her hairdryer and hairbrush. Finally finding them in one of the draws in her Narnia wardrobe, she began getting ready.

Looking in the mirror once again to look at her work, she was satisfied, her hair was blow-dried naturally wavy with a side parting as she had been trying to grow out her fringe for months now; her make-up was light, just a little touch of blush, slight liquid eye-liner and mascara to make her eyes stand out, and a little sheen of Vaseline to keep her full lips soft. She knew that make-up was prohibited, Sister Alphonsis had told her so, but that wasn't going to stop her, she would put money on it that nearly every young girl here would have at least a tiny bit on.

Still in her towel, Callie walked over to her windows to check what clothes she had would be suitable for the weather; however she forgot that she had yet to see the view from her room. Opening the curtains she found it to be a relatively sunny day, no Miami of course but Oakley, Connecticut was treating her well so far. She mouthed a silent "_wow" _whilst looking on to the Ravengate campus, the word huge was an understatement. Students and nuns were strolling everywhere on campus, buildings all around the same age and size spread out in a huge sized radius. In the distance Callie could make out courts where students were playing sports, as well as tracks surrounding them.

Remembering that she was on a deadline she quickly tore her eyes from the beauty that was Ravengate; just by looking at the sheer volume and poise that the University held, it was clear that it was world renowned.

Walking over to her wardrobe she found herself stuck on clothes. Was she allowed to even wear shorts? The belittling note that the Sister had left had told her that her offending items were left in the suitcases, looking at the lack of heels and party dresses that she had she realised what her wardrobe was missing, however her shorts were there just idly hanging in front of her. _"Screw it" _she thought as she pulled her favourite light denim Levi shorts from her wardrobe, along with clean underwear, shoes, long black vest top and light grey cardigan. Pulling on her clothes she checked that she was looking decent in the mirror, _"Damn Callie, this heartache has done nothing to your looks"_ she laughed at herself in the mirror whilst slipping on her black converse. It wasn't that she found herself extremely attractive; it was more like a coping mechanism. When she was younger she had been a chubby child and had often came home crying to Maria, who told her that whenever she was upset or feeling down she had to look into the mirror and tell herself out loud what she liked about herself. Now however, Callie was completely comfortable with her body, both Addison and Mark had seen plenty of it whilst they were growing up and she had with them, none of them had any body issues and therefore would happily and comfortably get changed in front of each other.

Checking her rucksack for her essentials, she swung it over her right shoulder and walked in to the living area to find Christina on her cell waiting for her. _"You're ready, let's go"_ she said abruptly, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"_Yanno a 'good morning' or a 'hey how was your first night' wouldn't have gone a miss_" Callie sarcastically told the Asian, she wasn't particularly bothered by any of those things; she was just curiously trying to find out more about the shorter girl's personality.

"_Look, like I know we're going to be living together and all that crap, and yeah you might see me put some lick-ass performance's on for the nuns, but you will not find me hugging you and braiding your hair when you're crying over the fact that your parents sent you to a shit hole because they can't be bothered to love you anymore" _the Asian said nonchalantly looking up at the Latina who had raised her eyebrow.

"_I like you"_ Callie simply stated, looking the smaller girl up and down who was also clad in denim shorts but with a plain white t-shirt, either denim shorts were allowed or she wasn't heading to the nun's convent alone.

The shorter girl smirked at her new roommate, Christina would never have admitted it, but she was glad her roommate so far seemed like a badass who could handle herself, rather than a wimpy posh kid who would keep her up all night crying.

Both the girls exited their flat and began walking down the corridors; neither had spoken until Callie broke the silence. Walking through the corridor she had passed many girls who had stared at the new kid and many that seemed to be giving Christina the dirtiest look in the book; however the smaller girl didn't seem fazed by them at all.

"_I'm guessing people don't usually like you"_ Callie offered as they walked through the opposite end of the corridor which Callie had never been. The lanterns were dimly lit as the natural light took over their job.

"_Yeah so what, I don't like people"_ Christina stated whilst tutting at a girl who was gawking at her walking through the corridors with someone other than her best friend.

"_Me neither" _Callie stated simply and honestly, causing Christina to look at her.

"_I think I like you Torres, and believe me you're one of the few, and be few I mean two" _Christina snorted.

Callie lightly laughed at her roommate's honesty and followed her down staircases which lead her onto the centre on the campus that she had admired several times now. Sitting by the fountain with a few others she saw Alex give a slight nod and a wave to her.

"_Don't think that I'm introducing you_" Christina mumbled to Callie as they approached the group.

"_Thanks" _Callie sarcastically replied, hoping at least someone would start the ball rolling so she wasn't just standing in front of these people looking like a complete idiot. Walking over to stand in front of the sitting students, Callie stood opposite Alex whilst Christina walked over to a dirty blonde haired skinny girl and started a conversation of their own.

"_You must be Calliope" _Callie heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her state.

Turning around she was met by a slightly smaller blonde with the most angelic face she'd ever seen, whether it was because of the blazing sun shining from behind the blonde, or the fact that she had never witnessed someone as beautiful in her life she didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

Arizona Robbins walked over to the central campus fountain where she could see her friends sitting and laughing. The fountain had always been their meeting point on the weekends that they were allowed to venture out of the gates of hell; and this weekend was no exception. The rare weekends off allowed her to pretend to herself that she wasn't suffocating, that she had some ounce of control in her life.

She had lived in Connecticut since she was 16 years old, since her father had shipped her there from Maryland into an all-girls boarding school, also ran by the convent. For many of her friends Ravengate was a sudden decision forced onto them by her parents, but at the age of 16 it was drilled into her that she would be studying and living there until she earned her medical degree and became a surgeon.

Many would think that after 2 years of indoctrination, punishment and having the Bible forced onto someone would make them change their ways, their lifestyle, but for Arizona it just made her more determined to prove her family and the church wrong.

"_Hey guys"_ she said as she smiled to her friends, _"are we still waiting on Karev's crush and Christina?"_ she teased.

Alex Karev had been her closest friend since they both arrived at Ravengate at the beginning of the year, he reminded her of the older brother she had at home whom she could only talk to over the internet when their parents weren't home. Nothing satisfied the more than getting a rise from each other, and that was all she planned to do today. Since the night before Alex had been texting her telling her about this _'hot chick' _that was enrolling and how he was going to '_get in her pants by the end of the week'. _She'd told him how he didn't have a chance in hell to get laid in this place as boys were prohibited from going into the girls' accommodation and vice versa, but this was Alex, and Alex thought he was God's gift to women.

"_Shut it Robbins" _Alex replied with the slightest hint of a blush creeping up his neck,_ "Just wait till you see her, she'll get your knickers soaked in a heartbeat."_

"_God, Alex do you have to be so crude all of the time?"_ Meredith rhetorically asked him, not wanting an answer. Meredith Grey sat beside her second year boyfriend Derek Shepherd who sat beside Christina's love interest and also second year Owen Hunt. Due to the daily reminded University policy of no relationships within the University, looking at them you would think they were merely friends, however when the group were alone in sheltered areas, they would hold hands and act like love struck puppies.

"_Karev, what time are they coming"_ Owen asked, obviously eager to see Christina, no one knew how the redheaded second year had manages to melt the ice around the Asian girl, but they were not so subtly flirting with each other at any moment they could.

"_Dude, seriously I just text her and she said her and Yang are like 2 minutes away"_ Karev replied, keenly looking over to the exit of the girls building.

Arizona snorted at her best friends antics whilst texting her female best friend, Teddy Altman, asking her where the hell she was.

"_Teddy seriously, I just saw you 5 minutes ago and you were ready, where's your skinny little ass?" _she text her best friend.

Although Teddy was in the same year as Owen and Derek, the two had been close ever since she met her in her flat halls when Arizona was struggling to carry her suitcase into their room. It was then that Teddy introduced herself as Arizona's roommate.

"_Can you meet me outside of St. Francis building, I'm having a huge freakout" _her best friend replied.

Standing up and telling her group of friend that she'd just be a sec, she walked over to the medical building where most of her classes were, why Teddy was here she had no idea, but she was about to find out.

Pushing through the glass doors she searched for her best friend through the groups of other students until she found her downing around 20 plastic cups of water from the water dispenser.

"_Jeez, I mean, I know it's hot outside, but you're going to end up drowning yourself the way you're going on" _Arizona teased as she walked over to the nervous looking student.

"_Henry asked me on a date"_ Teddy stuttered to her best friend, not looking enthusiastic at all.

"_Yay! Teddy that's great, you've been ogling him for a good two months… wait why are we not excited over this?" _Arizona asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"_A date, Arizona. How the hell can anybody date in this place, I'd have Sister Catherine up my ass in no time, not to mention Alphobitch. Plus, he asked me around 10 minutes ago, meaning he wants to go on a date with me either tonight, tomorrow or in 2 weeks. I mean that's a little short notice if he means this week, and hell imagine the awkward conversation for the next two weeks if he means next week!" _Teddy nervously rambled earning a little laugh out of Arizona, _"This is not funny!"_

"_I know, I know. Look, text him. You have his number since I went and got it got you because you were too pussy to get it yourself, text him and accept his date and then yanno, do what normal people do, use your words and talk to him" _Arizona said sarcastically, leading to an eye-roll from her best friend and a sigh of defeat.

"_I know I'm crazy and desperate"_ Teddy said putting her empty and abused plastic cup into the bin.

"_Yes, that you are; and I'm awesome. Now come on we have to go meet Alex's new crush so we can make him squirm all day"_ Arizona said cheerfully with a smile.

"_Ooo! That will be fun! What's this chick's name anyway?"_ Teddy asked as she linked arms with the blonde and started walking towards the door.

"_Alex mentioned Calliope, or Callie I think, pretty name huh?"_ Arizona told her friend as they pushed through the glass doors and began searching for their friends.

"_Cool? It's probably as cool as yours"_ Teddy snorted, earning a _"Hey"_ and a smack from her best friend.

Walking over to their friends, Arizona noticed the girl standing next to Alex who she presumed was Calliope or Callie whatever she preferred. Although she could only see her from behind, that didn't stop Arizona checking out her tanned legs and her long ebony locks. She might be Alex's new flavour of the week, but hey it had been a while since she had some new girl to check out.

Coming up behind the new girl Arizona unlocked her arms from Teddy's and introduced herself, causing Callie to turn around.

"_You must be Calliope" _she said welcomingly, her smile big enough to show off her dimples.

When the girl in front of her turned around, she could have sworn her lungs had frozen, catching the breath from her chest, although her smile never faltered she was sure that she must have looked crazy.

The Latina standing in front of her was beautiful; she stood about an inch higher than herself and had the most delicious features she had ever seen. Her eyes were a deep brown which were highlighted by her olive complexion, however Arizona was drawn to the plumpness of the Latina's lips which had a slight shine to them.

"_Erm, you can call me Callie"_ the Latina stuttered before shaking her head slightly to break the trance that the blonde had held on her.

"_Nice to meet 'ya Callie, I'm Teddy, and this funny looking kid is Arizona_" spoke Teddy, feeling as though her friend needed an interpreter for her thoughts, as by the look of the blonde it wasn't only Alex that had a crush on the new girl.

Callie smiled at the taller darker blonde and let out a shaky and awkward breath, _"It's nice to meet you both"_ she said, finishing her sentence with a quick glance at the deep blue eyes of Arizona.

"_Think none sexy thoughts Callie, think none sexy thoughts" _Callie told herself as she turned to look at the rest of the group who all had an amused look on their faces, except for Alex who looked as though someone had asked him an impossible maths equation.

"_Hey Callie I'm Derek Shepherd, second year along with Owen here"_ he smiled gesturing to Owen, _"you already know Christina of course, and this here is her twisted other half Meredith Grey". _It wasn't that they didn't want to tell Callie about their relationship, it was just thatDerek and Meredith would rather tell the new girl outside of the gates as well as fill her in with the rules surrounding Ravengate University.

"_It's nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me out with you all today"_ Callie said sincerely, the group overall seemed lovely, however the friendships in front of her gave her a pang of sadness as she remembered that she had yet to talk to Addison and Mark.

"_Right come on let's cut the 'omgs' and 'let's be best friends forever crap' and move it, I'm hungry and I need to see the outside world" _Christina interjected as she stood up from the steps of the fountain and started walking with Meredith to the front reception of Ravengate.

Arizona, who was watching Callie walk with Alex in front of her was interrupted from her dirty thoughts by a quiet snort coming from her best friend next to her.

"_God, do you have it bad or what"_ Teddy teased quiet enough so only Arizona would hear.

"_What is that supposed to mean_" Arizona asked, faking ignorance.

"_Aw yeah, ok, we're playing that game" _Teddy stated

"_What game, what are you talking about Teddy, all I did was introduce myself to the new girl" _asked the shorter blonde, who was currently checking out the Latina's ass.

"_No, see that's where you're wrong, see I introduced us to the new girl"_ Teddy remarked, stressing on the 'I', _"You Miss Robbins, greeted the new girl, and as soon as she turned around went putty and looked as though you'd frozen stiff. You've got the hots for Callie"._

"_Can a girl who appreciates the ladies not appreciate the ladies nowadays?" _Arizona smirked, slightly swaying into her best friend for added affect.

"_Sure a girl can, you however can't, not here anyways. Plus, I don't want you getting hurt again Zona" _Teddy said softly, reminding Arizona of the surroundings.

"_Yeah I know, but what are the chances she appreciates the ladies too, she's probably some poor little rich girl who's Daddy needs her looking after for a semester or too while he's away doing business. I give her one semester and she's out of here"_ Arizona said as she felt her defences surrounding her.

Since she could remember her defences had protected her from everything that life had thrown at her so far, they were her protection as well as her enemy.

"_I bet she's an out of control daughter who comes home drunk every time she can, which is damaging her politician of a dad's reputation"_ Teddy questioned whilst closing the entrance gate to Ravengate.

"_I bet you 10 that I'm right" _Arizona challenged as she took a deep breath of freedom.

"_You're on dimples"_ Teddy accepted with a knuckle punch.

"_So Callie, what brings you to the delightful Ravengate"_ Teddy asked the Latina as they sat in their favourite diner a good half hour away from campus.

Callie felt her pulse rise as she saw all eyes look at her expectantly, they had all sat on an eight seated table and she sat in between Alex and Owen but exactly opposite to Arizona and Teddy. The Latina had been quickly glancing at the blonde who also made her pulse rise in her tight black skirt and floaty white top. However this time, it was the type of rising pulse that made her want to be sick.

"_Erm I kind of had a huge disagreement with my family one day and the next thing I knew, I was on a one way flight to Oakley Connecticut"_ the Latina nervously asked, of course she'd purposely forgot to mention all of the details in between, but that could be told another time. Her answer however earned a lot of agreeing _'hmms' _and _'damns'_ across the table, all of them seemingly satisfied, except for Teddy.

"_Oh what kind of disagreement, I mean is your dad in a high up business, like perhaps politics?" _The slim darker blonde asked, earning a lot of furrowed confused eyebrows.

"_Huh?"_ Callie asked nervously, whilst she played with the chips on her plate.

"_Do you like to drink Callie? Excessively?"_ Teddy asked again, which earned a _"what the hell"_ from Christina.

"_Erm, yeah I mean I like the odd tequila at a party, but I'm not a drunk"_ Callie answered, forcing an uncomfortable laugh.

"_So you're saying you're congressmen parents didn't ship you here because they were sick of your drinking habits?"_ Teddy asked in a defeated tone.

"_Erm no"_ Callie replied, feeling her face flush in nervousness of having so many people look at her.

"_Damn, I thought I had that one sorted"_ Teddy mumbled under her breath.

Arizona simply giggled as she popped a chip into her mouth, however when she returned her vision to the smirking Latina in front of her, she coughed to stop herself from choking.

"_You good there Robbins?"_ Alex asked the blonde, subtly asking her if she was ok.

"_Fine, fine, yeah I'm fine"_ Arizona answered flustered.

Callie had found the whole situation with Arizona adorable, however the whole topic about her parents were pulling at her heartstrings. Feeling as though she needed some air, she excused herself for a moment, grabbed her bag and headed out to the front door claiming she was too hot.

Sitting on the warm pavement, Callie took her cell phone as well as her cigarettes and lighter from her bag. Taking a single stick out of the packet she placed it in her mouth and lit it, putting the packet on the ground as well as her lighter she opened her messages on her phone. Sending a quick text to Addison, she message that she would Skype her tonight when she was free.

Inhaling the warm smoke, she looked out onto the road as she blew out the smoke.

"_Didn't you know smoking is bad for you"_ she heard from behind her, turning around to see Arizona walking over to her she replied, _"Didn't you know that creeping up on people can give them a heart attack" _she laughed.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"_ the blonde smiled sweetly as she sat down beside the Latina.

"_I was only joking." The_ Latina smiled back at her, _"and as for the smoking, I don't usually smoke, I only smoke when I'm upset or stressed or anything like that, it gives me time to think"._

"_I understand I have a box of ten in my bottom draw in my room that I pull out when I can't handle the world" _the blonde agreed.

"_Story of my life"_ the dark haired girl sighed as she took another drag.

"_Sorry about Teddy, everyone gets a little bit curious when a new person comes along, they want to know their story and compare it with their own, see who wins"_ the blonde lightly chuckled

"_Damn, that's a bit, err… messed up"_ the Latina laughed, causing the blonde to laugh and nod her head in agreement. Callie found herself more and more attracted to this girl every second that she sat talking to her.

"_Yeah, but you've got to be a bit messed up if you're in Ravengate to start with" _the blonde said after she stopped laughing. The brunette that she had known for just an hour or so made her feel all warm inside, and she liked that.

"_So what are everybody's stories, if they don't mind you telling?"_ Callie asked as she stubbed her cigarette out onto the ground and looked at the blonde.

"_No they don't mind at all, you hear them enough in Ravengate anyway, people telling others their story for sympathy, not like they'll get any"_ the blonde said with an eye-roll. _"All of the first years and me have been here since the beginning of the semester. Christina's mother sent her here after she married a devout Catholic man who believed that she had no morals or sense of religion"_ The blonde snorted, "_which yanno, is true in a sense"_ she added, earning a the most delightful chuckle from Callie.

"_Meredith's mother has Alzheimer's, and it was in her will that Meredith would attend the world known University to study medicine like her mother, Alex's father is Bill Karev, the owner of half the U.S's rodeo farms and sent him here because Alex was in the way of his many mistresses. The second years have the same old storyline of ridiculous parents, Owen's parents are both Scottish and sent him from Europe over to the US for education when he was 11 years old, you'll notice his slur when he's drunk trust me, you'll never be able to understand him" _Arizona giggled.

"_Ahh, the red hair, figures"_ Callie laughed, eager to know more about her new acquaintances.

"_Derek's father died in a terrible shooting, which lead his mother to become severely depressed, however the family had enough money to send all of their five children to Ravengate, you'll probably meet his 4 sisters sometime, one of them is in second year too. Lastly, Teddy was hell bent on joining the army to become a surgeon out there, but her parent's found a way to enrol here."_ Arizona sighed, patting both of her hands onto her knees _"and that's the end". _

"_Wow, there are some pretty messed up people in the world huh?"_ Callie remarked as she stood up to go back inside.

"_You haven't heard the half of it, wait till you're here a week"_ Arizona smiled as she herself got up and followed her to the entrance of the diner.

"_Yanno, Alex said the exact same thing to me" _Callie laughed_, "hey what about your story?"_ Callie asked, realising she didn't know how the blonde had ended up in the seven layer of hell.

"_Oh no, I only trade my stories"_ the blonde said as she gave Callie the sexiest little smirk she'd seen.

"_But I thought you hated the whole comparing stories thing?"_ Callie remarked sarcastically

"_Oh I do, but I'm way too intrigued about your story, and if it's through blackmail then so be it Calliope"_ the blonde winked before she walked off over to the table to join her friends.

Callie stood momentarily choking back on the drool that was escaping her mouth, until she returned to the chair next to Alex and sipped quietly on here glass of Coke, purposely avoiding eye contact with Arizona in fear that she might combust.

"_Think non sexy thoughts Callie, think none sexy thoughts."_

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

Callie had spent the rest of the afternoon trying desperately not to make eye-contact with the blonde who was invading her every thought; however she was failing terribly.

She knew it, and most of all Arizona knew it. The blonde had smirked at the Latina at every given moment when they had caught each other's eye, and each time Callie's face looked as though it was about to combust into flames.

"_I don't know what it is about this girl that's getting me all bothered"_ she thought to herself as the group were heading back to Ravengate before curfew_, "I mean, she's undeniably beautiful, but I don't even know her, and for God sake Callie, look where you are, look why you're here"_.

Walking alongside Alex whilst the group chatted about their plans for tomorrow after compulsory mass, Callie looked up into the sky thinking about home. _"I need to Skype with Addison" _she mindlessly muttered out loud to herself.

"_Who's Addison?"_ Karev asked, turning his head to look at the shocked brunette who had just realised she'd broken a little silence between the group.

"_Oh, just my friend from home"_ Callie stuttered, her face going red for the hundredth time that night. Looking around she saw that everyone were glancing at her as they walked through the huge gates of Ravengate.

"_Hmmf"_ Alex mumbled, his curiosity settled.

"_God Karev you're so god damn nosey"_ Teddy snorted, looking to see if the blonde to her left was laughing.

"_Arizona, lift your eyes, we're on campus, if you haven't already realised" Teddy_ whispered to her friend who had not so subtly been checking out the new girls ass.

"_Huh?"_ Arizona said a bit too loudly as she fell out of her daze, causing the rest of the guys to turn around and look at the blonde.

Turning around and cutting her mundane conversation with Alex to look at the blonde, Callie saw a very flushed and embarrassed Arizona. _"Oh how the tables have turned"_ Callie smirked, she hadn't realised she had said it out loud until Arizona coughed on what seemed to be thin air and Alex let out a sigh.

"_Right ladies, this is where we men go to our rooms, and you go to yours, pleasure as always" _Derek Shepherd politely, earning a swooning smile from his girlfriend and a snigger and eye-roll from Christina.

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow bitches"_ Christina mumbled quietly in case there was any staff around.

"_What rooms are you guys in?" _Callie asked the other three girls as they walked up the staircase to the girls' accommodation.

"_I'm in a room by myself so far"_ Meredith smugly said out-loud, grinning to Christina who looked as though she wanted to throw up, _"I'm up in room 140, right up at the top"_

"_Yeah, right up at the top, all alone, next to the boys' building, one can only imagine if a smart young head of hair were to find a way to get to your building unnoticed, you should really bolt your windows"_ Christina mocked, causing Callie to laugh out loud.

"_Me and Arizona are up in Room 29, so we're on the same floor as you and Yang, you should pop by sometime"_ Teddy smiled warmly at Callie.

"_Thanks, I'd love to"_ Callie replied, glancing at the smaller blonde to find her also invitingly smiling.

Walking up to their room, Christina said a half-assed goodbye to everyone before unlocking the door and shutting it, Callie however, a few steps behind Yang, wanted to say goodbye and thank you to the other girls.

"_Hey, I'd like to say thanks, you've all really tried to talk to me and get to know the new girl, and you've made me feel welcomed, so I just wanted to say thanks"_ Callie smiled, her cheeks warming with a little embarrassment.

"_No problem Callie, when you're in a place like this, you have to gel with others, or you'll go crazy"_ Meredith smiled and walked off onto her mini trek to her room.

"_Grey's right, and you're cool"_ Teddy smirked, nodding her head she began slowly to walk away, leaving her smitten best friend to chat up the hot new girl.

Arizona smiled at Callie after she returned her vision from Teddy to the Latina in front of her.

"_So when d'ya think we can start swapping stories_" the Latina smirked.

"_I don't know Calliope, when do you"_ Arizona replied, giving Callie a little side smirk and walking away to catchup with Teddy.

"_Damn tease"_ Callie laughed to herself as she opened the door to her new flat.

"_You got mail"_ Christina told her as she walked to her bedroom door holding a cereal box, reminding Callie that she needed to buy food tomorrow or she'd not eat for 2 weeks.

Walking to her bedroom door she picked up the only envelope on the counter addressed to herself, opening her bedroom door she threw her rucksack onto her bed along with the letter, wanting to do a quick tidy up before she settled for the night.

Finally happy with the state of her new room that she had yet become attached to, she brought her laptop over to the bed, kicked off her converse and sat crossed legged on top of the cool sheets, with a pillow propped behind her head.

Turning on her laptop so it would be ready to use when she was ready, she leaned over to pick up the letter. In the swirliest and neat writing she had ever seen in her life, she saw her name. Turning the envelope around, she took out its contents and began reading the letter.

_Calliope Torres,_

_We the Religious Sisters and the staff of Ravengate hope that you're stay so far has been both accommodating and welcoming. Enclosed we have provided your personal semester timetable which is also equipped with a map of campus and a list of your professors working offices and office times. You will notice that your timetable is not only medical studies, here at Ravengate we believe in Religious Education, as well as Physical Education._

_Sunday Mass is compulsory to all students, beginning 9am until 10am, afterwards will be your designated religious group. Here at Ravengate we honour ourselves in helping the younger generation who have been swayed by Satan and his wicked ways. Due to your own personal temporary lifestyle, you will be placed in a compulsory religious group filled with students who are also struggling to overcome Satan's temptations, and is led by those who have succeeded in doing so. The group will be held in the McAuley building in Room 4._

_Your studies will begin Monday morning at 8:30am, the University's uniform is compulsory and any tarnish to it will result in punishment. Your own personal uniform had been made accustom to the most common sizes that were found whilst unpacking your personal clothes, you will find your uniform has been washed and pressed and is folded neatly today in the bottom draw of your wardrobe._

_Sister Adrianne_

_Deputy Head._

"_You have been through my clothes!" _Callie shouted out loud to no one in particular, "Who are these people?" she huffed, shaking her head in confusion.

Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled the doors open hard and just like the letter said, there was her new uniform in the bottom draw, neatly folded with yet again, another letter lying on top of it.

Taking the uniform out and placing it on the bed she began to investigate what she would be wearing for the next year or so. "_Fucking uniform?"_ she spat whilst looking at the offending materials, "_I've never worn a bastard uniform in my life". _Lifting up the piece of paper which had fallen to the foot of the bed as she had not so gently placed the uniform on the bed, she began to read.

_Compulsory Uniform List_

_Navy blazer with the University badge with dark green rimmed sleeves and outer blazer_

_Navy V-neck jumper with outlining dark green rims._

_Navy sleeveless V-neck thin body jumper_

_White long sleeved fitted shirt_

_White short sleeved fitted shirt_

_Navy pleated skirt_

_2 pairs of navy knee high socks_

_4 pairs of navy tights_

_4 pairs of white socks_

_Here is a list of everything that has been provided for you, however sensible plain black footwear is compulsory. It is not against Ravengate policy for a set style of uniform, there are different options here to accommodate with the weather. We hope that you take pride in wearing our badge._

_Ravengate Staff_

Callie scoffed out loud at the noted and showed her distain towards it by crumpling it up and throwing it over her desk. Quickly looking through the uniform that was now officially hers, she stood up and placed the items on her bedside table, she'd definitely be showing them off to Addie.

2 hours had passed since she had first logged on to Skype and began video chatting with Addison.

"_So is she hot?"_ Addison smirked.

They had begun to discuss Callie's new acquainted friends, and of course she had started blushing when she mentioned Arizona.

"_Like you wouldn't believe"_ Callie gushed, glad that she finally had someone to talk to.

"_So like… are you going for it or are we playing the coy and flirty card?"_

"_Addison, I don't know if you've missed a tiny little yanno, er thing… but I've been shipped off to a Catholic University ran by nuns."_Callie added sarcastically.

_"Yeah so, card Callie? Which one are we playing?"_ Addison replied as if the Latina had totally dismissed her question.

Callie sighed out loud looking at the red head scoff down a packet of crisps, how she was so slim she'd never know_, "Damn it, ok. I'm going for the flirty, sexy mysterious new girl card, but all I've been getting from my hand is blabbering, blushing mess."_ Callie sighed, giving in to Addison's method of thinking.

"_What is she even in for anyway? She skipped her prayers one night and WAM BAM she ended up there?"_ Addison snorted to herself.

"_Addie, you've been hanging around Mark for way too long, seriously get another sex buddy_"

The two friends spent a few more hours talking, laughing and shed a few lone tears as they said goodbye, promising each other to talk at least once every other day. Completely exhausted, Callie stripped herself from her clothes went searching in her draws for her favourite item to sleep in. Looking through a timeline of Callie's life from the age of around 5 years old, in every bedtime picture she wore ugly beige t-shirt that belong to Maria, and with Maria being a small and chubby woman, it of course looked like a gown, however nowadays it stopped mid-thigh. The item brought happy memories to Callie's mind as she lay down and willed herself to dream of a certain blonde.

After nearly falling asleep on Christina's shoulder, much to Christina's distain, and trying desperately to pry her eyes open throughout Mass, Callie was now on a hunt for the McAuley building where her delightful wannabe AA meeting was being held.

Christina had told her something about going past the fountain, turning left and its _"straight in front of your face",_ but all Callie could see was a building that looked as though it used to be a house, a very large house.

Walking through the front porch of the building she finally came to the reception area. A grand staircase was straight in front of her, as well as huge doors with name plaques on them. Turning to her right she saw another corridor which looked as though it led to a hall of some sort.

Looking at the clock above the reception she realised she had less than five minutes to get to McAuley Room 4, walking over to the reception she saw a very little, very old woman who smiled at her.

"_Hello treasure, how can I help you"_ the woman smiled kindly

"_Hi, I was wondering if this is the McAuley building." _Callie asked politely, however made sure she spoke a little louder than usual.

"Yes dear it is, are you new here?"

"_Oh great, I'm trying to find Room 4? Yeah, I came in on Friday, so I'm just getting used to the place, the buildings are beautiful"_ Callie replied, looking around at the décor of the reception.

"_That they are, I'm sure you'll love it here, Room 4 is just up those stairs there, and up a few more steps, and you're there child"_ the woman smiled, sitting back down into her chair with a slight groan directed at her aching joints.

"_Thank you very much ma'am"_ Callie smiled

Walking up the extraordinarily wide staircase, images of women in huge dresses walking down from their chambers filled her mind. Although she loved medicine, history was also one of her passions. Coming to the end of the first staircase she was met by great old bookshelves with hundreds of books, looking around she saw that there were signs on doors such as _'McAuley 1', 'McAuley 2'_ and _'Computer Suite'._

Walking past the bookshelves she followed her hand on the banister and walked up the ten more steps; the staircase carried on however she had reached her designated floor.

Looking at the door named '_McAuley 3'_ she passed it, opened and walked through the glass door which was dividing the two rooms. Finally reaching '_McAuley 4'_, she took a deep breath, knowing that this session was going to be harsh, hard and in need of an emotional barrier to be constructed around herself.

Twisting the old brass door handle, Callie walked into a very bright room with two bay windows at either side. Her first thought was that this room was probably one of the master bedrooms as it was huge and beautiful, her second was that she had just walked into a room full of people of whom were all staring at her.

With her face burning red, and her voice shaking and solely concentrating on the nun in front of her she introduced herself to the formation of students, and one Sister. _"Erm, hello I'm Callie Torres, I was told to come here by Sister Adrianne?" _

"_Of course you were, find a seat and sit down child, I am Sister Theresa"_ The Sister told the Latina as she stood at the front of the class.

Looking around it was clear that the desks and chairs had been moved and re-arranged for this seminar, the room was big enough to contain at least 50 students, however by Callie's judgment there must have only been around 2o here. Instead of sitting the tables which were probably designed for 4 students on each one, the seminar was set in 2 columns side by side, facing the front of the class.

Without looking at any of the students to avoid utter humiliation, Callie walked over to the first column of desks and sat in the back row next to a female student.

Keeping her head locked to her rucksack as she pulled out a notepad and pen just in case, she sighed quietly praying that the colour had settled in her face.

"_Well, well, well"_ the student to her right whispered, causing Callie to look at her fellow student.

Callie inwardly gasped as a pair of crystalline blue eyes gave a sideward smirk before returning her vision to Sister Theresa who was currently writing on the blackboard.

Staring at the perfect high ponytail that Arizona was wearing Callie thought the blonde looked stunning. Callie returned her gaze to the front of the room, giving a quiet snort, loud enough for Arizona to here.

"_What's so funny Calliope?"_ Arizona asked still focusing on the Sister

"_Oh nothing"_ Callie sighed, with a cocky grin on her face

"_Well obviously something was funny for you to laugh" _

"_Well I was just thinking… you ain't got anything to bribe me with now"_

"_Meaning?"_ Arizona questioned

"_Meaning… you have to tell me your story_" Callie stated, turning to the blonde with a raised eyebrow

"_Oh do I now?"_ Arizona stuttered, feeling the effects of Callie's seductive brow

"_Yes, you do. So either, after this lovely session, you're coming with me, to either my room, your room or wherever, we could go on this god damn campus that it feels like one huge maze or we could use the rest of the free day and go out int0 town, I need some shopping"_ Callie confidently stated, still looking into Arizona's eyes.

"_Ok students, you all know why you're here"_ Sister Andrea interrupted causing the two girls to end their stare-off and face the front._ "Some of you, I recognise, others here I don't, those of you who are knew here, we have some students who have seen the error of their ways who are here to help. I would like to introduce you to these students, and remember class, they're here to help you" _Sister Adrienne smiled, looking around.

"_Eurgh, here we go again"_ Arizona accidently moaned out loud, getting the attention of Sister Adrianne.

"_Miss Robbins, do you have something to say? Because if you do have something unethical to say which will corrupt your peers, you are very familiar with what will happen" _The Sister proclaimed, her previous smile wiped from her face, staring with pure hatred at Arizona.

"_Of course not Sister Adrianne"_ Arizona answered with the fakest, widest smile she could muster, leaving a hint of sarcasm in her words which was clear to every person in that room.

"_Well you better not have, because it wasn't too long that I heard the sound of punishment against your hands, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again"_ the Sister asked rhetorically, turning to an older student to address them.

"_What did she mean"_ Callie asked Arizona after several minutes of having speech after speech of pupils who once had homosexual tendencies and now live a 'normal, happy, straight and religious life'.

"_She meant exactly what she said" _Arizona answered the Latina, knowing fair well the amount of confusion the other girl must have, if she hadn't had the same rituals and beliefs of the convent thrust upon her for several years, she would have been too.

"_What… they actually physically punish students here?"_ Callie asked in disbelief, surely that was illegal, right?

"_It depends on why you're being punished, they have different methods, different severity, and no one gives a damn, because Ravengate's one of the best Universities in the world, and is funded by the biggest political parties in the world"_ Arizona stated as if it was the most blatant and obvious thing in the world, Callie was about to reply with utter protest when Sister Adrienne spoke.

"_I hope you all enjoyed your meet and greet seminar, we will return to scheduled seminars next Sunday after mass, where we will be studying the Bible and identifying your sins. Enjoy the rest of your day"_

Callie studied the Sister's face; it beamed of happiness and proudness in her work, a total different demeanour from the Sister who had so openly threatened Arizona.

Arizona however, seemed unfazed by the whole thing, lifting out from her chair, evening out the creases from her denim shorts and plain white t-shirt and tightening her ponytail, she looked down at Callie. Pushing the strands of hair which were previously a fringe, she tucked them behind her ears and smiled at the Latina. _"So I'm taking you food shopping huh?"_

_**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

"_So I'm taking you food shopping huh?" _Arizona grinned as Callie stood to her level

"_Well, you were invited to come along with me whilst I got some food in, so maybe, if you'd like?" _Callie asked, the first part of her sentence was said with confidence; however her insecurities and doubt came rushing through her mind.

"_I'd love to show you around" _Arizona grinned once more, unable to control her happiness over the thought of finally getting to know the intriguing Latina who had invaded her thoughts all night.

Turning to leave the door, they were just about to close the door shut behind them when they heard the loud cough behind them; turning around they saw that Sister Adrienne was slowly walking towards them. Looking around the two students noticed that the class had already dispersed, leaving them along with the raging homophobic religious Sister.

"_Miss Robbins, do you know Miss Torres?" _The nun asked her whilst folding her arms across her chest.

Arizona could see that behind her habit that the nun had a mousy blonde hair, the lines on her face made Arizona guess that she was possibly in her late thirties, early forties, and it was obvious she had a strong dislike for the blonde.

"_Actually Sister, Callie came here yesterday and was roomed with one of my close friends. She doesn't have many friends yet and told me she was in need for shopping, so I offered to accompany her outside of the campus as she doesn't know her way around town. Is there a problem, Sister?" _Arizona asked in a sickly sweet voice, adding a little tilt of the head.

Callie had to focus on the writing on the board behind the nun in front of her to stop sniggering, _'the girl has some balls'_ she thought to herself.

"_The problem, Miss Robbins" Sister Adrianne spat, "is the fact that both you girls are in this seminar for the same reason, and I will not tolerate the two of you becoming anything other than acquaintances, if I hear anything suspicious about the two of you than you will be separated at all times."_ The nun finished, looking directly in the eyes of the two teenagers in front of her.

"_Oh but of course Sister, I'm here to be healed, and to be healed I shall"_ Arizona smiled, giving a few blinks of her eyelashes before turning and opening the door_, "come on Calliope, we don't want you to starve"._

Callie stood, looking at the nun and then to the blonde trying to figure out what just happened, before turning and walking out of the room. Walking down the stairs Callie's mouth was open in awe and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, causing Arizona to giggle.

"_Old bat pisses me off"_ Arizona smirked out the side of her mouth so only Callie could hear.

Laughing their way outside of Ravengate's huge iron gates, they both sighed in content.

"_She really doesn't like you"_ Callie laughed to the blonde whilst adjusting the strap on her bag.

"_Tell me something I don't know. She's tutor, whoever addresses you when you walk through the doors of this place stays with you till you leave, who did you get?"_ Arizona asked, turning her head right to look at the Latina.

"_Sister Alphonsis? Tell me I got one of the good ones?" Callie_ asked, squinting her eyes to try and soften the blow as Arizona pursed her lips and exhaled in pity.

"_Alphobitch is probably on the same level as Adrianne, if not a tad worse, so you're about as lucky as me" _the blonde laughed.

They had been walking for around 5 minutes; however it wasn't awkward for either of them. The sun was shining, reminding Callie of home and Arizona was content in just walking beside the Latina.

"_I still don't get how they're allowed to hurt students"_ Callie said, breaking the silence.

"_I don't think anyone will, it's just their tradition that hasn't been broken, it's not that bad once you're here for a while, but it's never nice knowing when someone's going to be punished. The worst they can do is give you a few bruises by throwing things at you, a few blisters on your hands from the ruler or cane."_ Arizona smiled, trying her best to reassure Callie, she knew it would be scary for the Latina, but she'd coped with this for years, had a hundred or so blisters and a few angry bruises. They think that they can beat the devil out of you, but really it just makes your skin tougher when it heals.

"It's disgusting" Callie stated, looking at the huge shopping mall that they were about to walk into.

Arizona looked at the saddened face of the Latina, and could see that it was breaking her heart; trying to lighten the mood she had an idea. _"Hey look, why don't we get some food in for you, go halfies on some snacks like ice-cream, chocolate you know the works, then we can go to yours and unpack, I'll go to mine get a DVD and watch it in your room or something?"_Arizona offered, hoping that the Latina would say yes. She wanted to know this girl so badly, she didn't know if it was because she was the new girl and a new personality intrigued her, or because she was the only gay girl in her group and with Calliope being in her seminar she would be able to talk to somebody, but either way she wanted to know this girl.

"_Oh well that depends" Callie _said to Arizona seriously as she opened the mall door for the blonde.

Worried at the seriousness of the brunette's tone and on fear of rejection the blonde stuttered on her word, _"Erm… depends?"_

"_Yeah, cause I mean, if you pick strawberry ice-cream then I'm out of here, I can't deal with that sickly sweet pink thing all up in my grill, give my chocolate any day of the week"_ Callie answered cockily glad that she made Arizona sweat.

Arizona raised an eyebrow to the brunette, knowing that the brunette was getting a rise out of being the open flirter of the two.

"_Oh no, this was not going to happen."_ The blonde thought to herself.

"_Oh that's fine with me Calliope, mix some vanilla with that chocolate and you've got a party in the mouth"_ Arizona replied nonchalantly, hoping that Callie would catch the innuendo.

Yep, Callie caught it. If it wasn't for the jerk in her knees causing her to falter in walking or the fact that she audibly gulped or groaned, she wasn't sure which one, Arizona definitely caught the redness in her cheeks.

After shopping, flirting and laughing for a good few hours and having to get a taxi back to Ravengate due to the amount of bags, Callie opened the door to her flat, keeping her foot on the door so Arizona could squeeze in with the rest of her bags.

"_Jesus, Callie. Are we feeding the 5000 or are you planning to live here forever, I mean I know where stuck here for a good year of so but this could last you at least to third year"_ Arizona teased as they both stood looking at the mountain of bags.

Callie laughed giving Arizona a little nudge with her hips in jest, "_Christina!" _she shouted over to her roommates door.

"_You bellowed?"_ Christina answered looking highly unamused as she stood in her doorway.

"_Hey can you help me and Arizona pack the food away?"_ Callie asked, not looking at the Asian girl, instead leaning down to pick through the bags in front of her.

Arizona's eyes lay fully on the curve of Callie's ass right in front of her, she knew she was staring, but hey, her back was to Christina and Callie couldn't see.

"_Let me think about this for a good few hours… in my room_" Christina answered before turning around and walking back into her room.

"_Well, see that's a shame, because yanno if someone was to help me, they would be thanked with meals every night, because I'm a good damn cook, oh such a shame"_ Callie shouted dramatically.

"_So does that mean I get meals too?"_ Arizona asked, giving a flirty smile to the Latina, _"I mean I even helped push the trolley around and everything"_

"_Oh, the trolley that banged into my ankles, rolled as though it was on drugs, and the trolley that you kept running with and then resting on the handles so that you could pretend that you glided like a fairy? Oh definitely, you can come around whenever, you're such a hard working girl" _Callie teased earning a playful pout from the blonde.

"_Look bitches move out the way, we got packing to do"_ Christina interrupted as she sieved through the bags.

"_Obviously the meal deal worked" _Callie snorted.

Arizona knocked on the brunette's bedroom door, Callie had given her a key so that she could come back after she had went to her flat to get a DVD, but it felt rude to just walk in. Whilst she was in her room rummaging through decent films to watch, Teddy had come in and asked where she had been and what her plans were for the rest of the night.

"_After my seminar I went shopping with Callie, she needed food, and now I'm going back to hers to watch a DVD"_ Arizona said without looking at her best friend, trying desperately not to sound too excited.

"_Oh are you now, what so you just magically bumped into Callie and was all 'Oh pretty new girl come with me to town, lets buy some chocolate spread so we can lick it off each other's bodies and I'll show you how the lesbians do it_" Teddy teased, laughing at her own jokes.

"_Erm, no I don't think so_" Arizona retorted, however images of Callie and chocolate spread were fuzzing her vision, _" actually Calliope was in my seminar, and she asked me_" the blonde said smuggle, emphasising on the _'me'_. "_Now be a good friend and help me with a DVD"._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" _Teddy said in shock, "New girl was in your seminar, you mean the 'Gaybusters'? _Guess we both lost the bet there_" Teddy smiled excitedly whilst humming the tune to Ghostbuster's.

"Theodora, when will you learn that you're not funny in the slightest?" Arizona asked, still rummaging through her collection, "_Oh found one!"_

"_The day you stop denying that I'm funny, have fun with your girlfriend!" _Teddy shouted as Arizona left the flat, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"_Come in!"_ Callie shouted from behind the door.

Opening the door with a smile, Arizona saw Callie sitting on her bed with her laptop ready, wearing what looked like an oversized beige shirt with little black shorts.

"_Hey, I thought we'd get comfy seen as though we're chilling in bed, I got you a shirt and shorts out, but I got some pyjama trousers just in case you felt uncomfortable or cold" _Callie smiled nervously.

"_Yeah, thank you, I brought the ice-cream, and two spoons from the draw, I'm guessing the cutlery's Christina's, but she doesn't eat many meals to eat them"_ Arizona smirked, causing Callie to nod her head and chuckle.

Walking over to the bed the blonde lay the tub and spoons on the bed before taking off her shoes and walking round to the other side of the bed where Callie had lay her pyjamas out for her.

"_Ok, so what film did you pick? Be warned, I will be silently judging"_ Callie smirked

"_Oh so no pressure?" _Arizona chuckled _"I brought… dun dun dun… The Breakfast Club"_ Arizona said dramatically, earning a dramatic pretend shocked face and hand gesture from the Latina

"_And you pass with flying colours!" The _Latina said excitedly taking the DVD from the blonde's hand.

"_Yey me!"_ The blonde laughed whilst clapping, causing Callie to think that she was the most adorable thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

Taking her clothes into the bathroom to undress whilst Callie sorted out the DVD, Arizona prayed to god that she had shaved her legs last night in the shower. "_Oh thank you Jesus"_ Arizona exhaled triumphantly as she put her hand on her calf to test the waters. Checking herself in the mirror before leaving the room, she removed her ponytail, leaving her wavy blonde hair to lie across her chest.

Callie had just pressed pause and removed the ice-cream tub lid as she looked up at Arizona walking out of the bathroom. Callie had given the blonde a pair of cream shorts with a light green baggy top which dropped over her right shoulder. Please with her choice of attire for the blonde through her own selfish and horny reasons, she smiled and patted the right hand side of the bed.

With half the tub of the chocolate and vanilla fudge ice-cream demolished, and the film drawing to a close, the two girls had begun talking about Ravengate and how they ended up here.

"_So you're in my seminar huh?"_ Arizona smiled lightly at the Latina as she ate a spoonful of the delicious food.

"_I guess so"_ Callie chuckled at the Latina.

"_So that means you're here because of something to do with your sexual orientation too, or was it just a temporary thing to get you sorted for Ravengate?"_ the blonde asked, keeping her eyes on the spooning hoping it was due to the same reason as her.

Catching the use of the word 'too' Callie felt as though she would be able to talk to Arizona without scaring her away, "_Something like that"_ the Latina smiled

"_Nuh-uh, that's not fair, gimme something, we're swapping stories remember" _the blonde whined playfully.

"_Ok, but if I tell you, you tell me ok?"_

"_Let's shake on it" _the blonde grinned, holding out her spoon. Callie, realising that the blonde wanted to shake on it with spoons snorted and held hers out too, chuckling at Arizona's sweetness.

"_Well, to cut it short. I told my father that I was sexually attracted to girls as well as boys, he locked me in my room for god knows how many days, after one of the house staff tried to rape me and gave me a black eye he finally did something. Not of course after he cleared my room whilst I was unconscious for hours, and lied to me and told me that we were going on a father-daughter holiday to clear the air, only to send me on a jet here, and now I'm sitting in Connecticut when I should be in Yale" _the Latina finished, exhaling before having another scoop of ice-cream.

"_Wow" _the blonde replied, her eyebrows rose but her eyes showing nothing but sympathy and empathy, "_I'm sorry Calliope, it was extremely brave what you did, and I'm sorry that that all happened to you. Especially the assault, which must have been traumatic for you"_

"_I think it's something that I'll never forget, you should have seen the shiner I had, and you wouldn't believe how many coats of concealer I had to put on when I came here. It's still a little tender but the worst of the bruise has gone and now it blends into my skin and make-up" _the Latina smiled trying to shrug it off so she didn't make the blonde feel comfortable. _"Anyway, enough about me, how did you end up being controlled by nuns" _the Latina smiled, earning a returned one.

"_Oh, those women have been trying to control me since I was sixteen, but hey I can't be tamed"_ the blonde winked.

"_Sixteen?"_ the Latina asked

"_Yep, I'm originally from Maryland, and my father is Colonel Daniel Robbins of the US Navy, so you can imagine that coming out to him and my family at the age of sixteen wasn't a walk in the park" _Arizona chuckled, however it was clear to Callie that there was only sadness behind her laugh. _"They sent me to an all-girls Catholic boarding school also ran by nuns, and I knew then that Ravengate was my only option, my brother is the only member of my family who speaks to me, and he can only speak to me when he's alone so it's rare, we're extremely close, and he's all the family I need; so here I am sitting here with you, having a lovely time" _the blonde smiled at the Latina.

"_My sister and the house maid that practically raised me are the only family members who I talk to, so we're in the same boat. Fun times all around, huh?" _Callie remarked sarcastically with a sigh, placing the empty ice-cream tub, spoons and laptop on the floor she got herself comfortable, as did Arizona.

"_Do they really think that they can change people sexuality with a Bible?"_ Callie asked

"_They do, there are even some older students who are so delusional and begging for acceptance from their parents that they think they're straight"_ Arizona laughed.

"Are you religious, at all?" Callie asked curiously

"I was." Arizona stated simply,_ "But I think after you come here and see a totally different side to religion, you kind of lose faith, how about you?" _

"_I was raised Catholic and I still see myself as being so, I believe God doesn't judge, and that's why I think that the Sister's here are anything but godly" _the Latina snorted sarcastically

"_You've got that right"_ Arizona smiled.

The two girls stared at each other without realising, until Arizona noticed the time on the clock behind Calliope's shoulder.

"_Damn it, it's nearly 10pm_" Arizona stated sadly

"_What does that mean?" C_allie asked after giving the clock a quick glance

"_It means that Sister Francis will be doing the curfew rounds, meaning I should be going" _Arizona acknowledge sadly

"_You'd think at the age of 18 they'd let you stay up past 10pm"_ Callie asked in confusion

"_Tell me about it, however you wouldn't believe how many people sneak out"_ Arizona sighed, grabbing her clothes, _"hey did you manage to smuggle a cell phone in here?"_ she asked, a tint of pink coming to her cheeks

"_Yeah, it's just behind my pillow here"_ she showed Arizona in her hand.

The blonde took the cell from the sitting brunettes hand and typed in her own number, saving it to her address book. _"Text me tomorrow, Alex told me you're studying medicine, I am too, meaning you'll be in my classes, I could like… erm show you around or something like that?"_ the blonde asked shyly, chewing on her lip.

"_I would love that Arizona"_ Callie smiled standing up from her bed to walk Arizona to the door

Arriving at the front door, Arizona turned around to face Callie, _'Thank you for a wonderful day Calliope, it was lovely getting to know you" _she stated as she opened the door.

"_It was my pleasure, she you tomorrow"_ the Latina smiled as Arizona walked out of the door.

Arizona stood with her back to Callie's door with the biggest grin on her face, she started walking slowly to her own room before she realise that she was still in Callie's pyjamas. Cursing out loud she ran to her room, no doubt with a questioning Theodora inside of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

Looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, Callie Torres scrunched up her lightly made -up face. It wasn't that the uniform itself was horrid or harsh on the eye, quite the opposite; it was just the whole concept of having to wear the damn thing.

"_I mean, I'm in University, I'm 18 years old. Why am I wearing a school uniform?"_ she asked out loud to no one in particular. Sighing she tousled her freshly straightened hair, the navy, white and green colours of the material highlighted her skin tone as well as making her eyes and hair stand out. She'd previously checked the weather and opted for the white blouse and sleeveless jumper, accompanied with her navy skirt and socks. Looking for shoes however had been a nightmare.

The note that came with the uniform had instructed the brunette to wear suitable footwear, however the only footwear that she could think of was her black Vans, if they weren't acceptable then she was going to have to be barefoot for 2 weeks until she could go to the outside world and purchase some.

Lost in her thoughts she heard a knock on her bedroom door, obviously Christina was as impatient as she came across, "_just a sec!"_ she shouted through the oak door as she slipped on her sinful shoes. Giving a quick glance and an approving nod she lifted her back pack over her right shoulder and exited her room.

After locking the door she walked over to the front door, opened it and was met by both Arizona and Teddy.

"_Oh hey" _Callie smiled as she saw the two blondes in front of her, she couldn't help but do a quick scan of the smaller blonde in front of her, noticing that Arizona had opted for the same choice in uniform as the Latina except for her navy knee highs, and man did she look a picture. Turning her attention to the taller blonde she noticed that Teddy however had opted for the long sleeved jumper.

"_Hey, I knew I said I would text you, but I thought that it would be better to come and meet you, and Christina let us in and I knocked on your door, but then I felt rude, and then Christina said she couldn't be bothered to wait, so she left, and she told you to lock the door before we leave, and-" _Arizona was cut short from her ramblings by a not so subtle cough from the taller blonde; Callie however had found the whole thing quiet adorable.

Arizona let out a soft sigh as she felt her blush creep up her neck, as Callie turned around to lock the door she felt Teddy lean down to her ear, _"Damn if I was only that smooth with Henry, we'd be married"_ she whispered.

"_Shut up before I beat your ass" _Arizona hissed back.

The sight of the Latina in the uniform and literally turned Arizona's mind into mush, she couldn't even remember half the things she had said in her ramble, all that was running through her mind was how hot Callie looked with straight hair.

"_Ok, so lead the way, I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going"_ the Latina smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"_Well you and I are heading over to the St Francis de Sales building, and Teddy's off to the library as she has a free period"_ Arizona smiled, feeling her heartbeat relax.

"_Oh yeah, you're second year with Owen and Derek_" Callie smiled, earning a nod from the taller blonde.

Following Arizona over to the second last row of old school wooden science benches; she was met by Alex, Christina, a very sour looking Meredith and a young looking girl who she had never met before.

"_Hey what's up with her?"_ Arizona asked Alex as she sat on a wooden stool beside him, shortly followed by Callie who was now rummaging around her bag trying to find her notepad and pen.

"_See the chick next to her?" _Alex smirked, trying to control his laugh, after receiving a nod from his best friend he snorted, "That's her new roommate".

"_Oh so Meredith final got herself a roommate, bummer, but hey she seems sweet"_ Arizona said glancing at the shy looking girl.

"_Yeah, Meredith got herself a roommate… and a sister"_ Alex laughed, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Christina, and a following one by Meredith.

"_I'll explain later"_ Alex whispered to Arizona.

Arizona who hummed in acceptance leaned over to her left to introduce herself to the girl_, "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, it's nice to meet you" _the blonde smiled, giving the girl a flash of her dimples.

"_Hi, I'm Lexi, Lexi Grey"_ Lexi smiled at the blonde, and then switched her gaze to the fumbling Latina who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"_Hey, I'm Lexi Grey"_ the girl said a bit louder catching the attention of the Latina, _"Hi, we haven't met_ _I'm new here"_

"_Oh… Oh hi!" the Latina said, realising that the younger girl was talking to her, "Me too, I came here on Friday, I'm Callie Torres"_ Callie smiled.

Callie Torres had settled down quite nicely in Ravengate, she had met some great friends where she felt as though she was accepted and liked, but she missed home terribly. Looking at the calendar on her phone she realised that she had been here for a month and a couple weeks, and looking through the dates of the month she realised that Halloween was coming up this weekend, and this weekend just happened to be one of the free weekends they had outside of Ravengate gates.

The Latina was currently sitting on the sofa in her living area waiting for Arizona to come over for some food; she was cooking her special chicken piccata and it was ready to eat she had just left it on a low heat in case it got cold.

Arizona had become her closest friend since she had arrived in Ravengate, and for the past month and a half they had flirted obviously to each other, she had had Christina come up to her and tell her to "_either get it on with Blondie or I will, because the sexual tension radiating for you two is making me wanna hurl". _Callie knew that she was sexually attracted to Arizona, but there were two problems stopping her from going any further.

Firstly, if the two did embark on a relationship, and were found out, she didn't want to imagine what the consequences would be, and she didn't want to put Arizona through that.

Secondly, she had no clue whatsoever if Arizona genuinely liked her, or if she just went along with the flirting for fun, or for the simple fact that she was gay and felt comfortable being around Callie as she herself was attracted to boys.

The opening of the front door brought her out of the arguments in her head.

"Jesus that smells delicious" Arizona said dramatically in a Southern accent, earning a chuckle from Callie. After the first couple of weeks of hanging out, the awkwardness died and they both felt comfortable in each other's presence. Arizona left her front door purposely open during the day, just in case Callie got bored of her studies and decided to come over, and Callie did also. Recently it hadn't been uncommon for the two to just stroll into each other's flats and laze around on the sofa until the other came in through the door.

"_You bet yo' ass it does"_ Callie replied, standing up to walk over to the kitchen to turn off the stove. _"Hey could you set the table while I dish this out, Christina's over Meredith's so her plates going in the microwave, so it's just us two"_ the Latina said to the blonde who had already started getting cutlery from the draw.

"_Like a date!"_ Arizona faked a shock expression and a wide grin

"_You wish"_ Callie snorted back at the blonde as she carried over the two hot plates to the table.

"_You bet yo' ass I do"_ the blonde winked at the Latina

"_See, see this is what's happening Callie, you're misunderstanding things she's just you're friend, and you're just hers, now please get over the hot blon- your friend, your friend… and move on" _the voice in her head screamed at her as she took a forkful of her dinner.

"_Jesus, Callie you're so good at cooking!"_ the blonde gushed as her shoulders slumped in pure ecstasy of the food in front of her.

"_Have you ever had a girlfriend?"_ the Latina blurted out, instantly regretting not taking her verbal diarrhoea tablets this morning

"_Erm…"_ the blonde began, surprised by the sudden outburst of the Latina opposite her, who looked as though she wanted to shoot herself in the face.

"_I'm sorry that was rude of me"_ Callie stated, looking down at her food, trying desperately to hold down the blush that she could feel spreading over her cheeks.

"_No, no it wasn't, it just took me by surprise"_ the blonde grinned, showing Callie her dimples, _"to answer your question, yes I have had a girlfriend before"._

"_Oh I was just curios, because you know with you being in a strict Catholic environment, I was wondering if you managed to keep something so big a secret_" the Latina told the blonde as she began eating her food once more.

"_That's a perfectly good reason and well, not so much. I was sixteen, going on seventeen and she was called Joanne, she actually goes here too, but she's doing Sociology or something, I don't know we don't really talk anymore"_ the blonde shrugged

"_I'm sorry to hear that"_ the Latina said honestly

"_Oh don't be, she's a total bitch, one of the nun's in our old school heard a rumour, she confessed told them I was worshipping Satan and trying to hypnotise her, it was so stupid and unrealistic, but throw the word lesbian and Satan in the same sentence as a nun, and an hour later I'm locked in a cupboard for 24 hours"_ the blonde said.

"_They locked you in a cupboard?"_ The Latina asked in disbelief.

"_Oh yeah, then I had Bibles thrown at me, other girls weren't allowed to associate themselves with me for a week, ah the list goes on"_ the blonde stated as if it were nothing to her

"Arizona, that's disgusting, I am so very sorry they did that to you" Callie said, her eyes filling up

"_Oh don't be Calliope, seriously I was fine, I had that sort of treatment at home from my parents and the neighbours, I was used to it, it made me a stronger person"._ The blonde smiled feeling terrible for upsetting the beauty in front of her.

Realising that they both wouldn't be eating anymore, Arizona stood from her chair and took both plates over to the sink, they could wash up earlier but right now she was going to tend to the horrified Latina.

Walking over to Callie she offered her hand_, "come on, let's go lay on your bed and we can talk about it and you'll see that I'm fine, plus your bed is way comfier than mine, which I should complain about_" the blonde teased, desperate to lighten the mood.

Talking Arizona's hand and walking to through her bedroom to her bed, Callie was in complete horror, if they did that at a high school, what the hell would they do here, two young adults?

Lying on her bed she faced the blonde who was desperately smiling at the brunette, it was obvious to Callie that Arizona was trying to calm her.

"_After that I could see why we and hundreds of others in Ravengate are too afraid to be in relationships"_ Callie said, breaking the silence.

"_Oh you'd be surprised at how many are just better at hiding it"_ the blonde winked, but then seriousness clouded her face, "_but yeah, the majority of people are too scared to embark on a love affair here at Ravengate, they're too scared about what might happen if they get found out"_

"_Love affair? You make it sound like a beautifully disastrous novel"_ the Latina chuckled, her eyes still on the blonde who was smiling back at her._ "I don't blame them though; I mean would you put yourself through that again?"_

Arizona didn't have to think twice before she answered Callie who was now looking at her with inquisitive eyes, _"Yes, I would"._

"_Really?"_ The brunette's voice was hopeful, why it was hopeful she didn't know, well she did know, but she knew she wasn't being the most realistic person in the world at that moment.

"_Really… I would do it in a heartbeat with you" _Arizona stated plainly at the shocked looking Latina.

"_What, me… huh? You just said me right, I'm not like having one of those moments where I think something just happened, and it never and I just embarrass myself my carrying on with a conversation that didn't happen?" _Callie gushed, earning a chuckle from Arizona.

"_No Calliope I'm deadly serious. The past 6 or something weeks that I've known you, I've never felt so comfortable with somebody in my life; and yeah I get that we're not in the best place for any of this to even be thought about, but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm willing. If you're not comfortable with anything, or you don't feel the same way, then so be it, I don't ever want to be anything than someone who's in your life, and if that's as your friend than I'll be your friend"_ the blonde finished, a hint of red bursting through her cheeks as she realised she had just said her every last waking thought out loud to the Latina.

Callie sat there, staring at the blonde who was now sitting crossed leg facing her, rather than on her back lying down like she was before. So many thoughts were running through her head, did she fancy Arizona? Hell yeah she did, she'd fancied her the minute the blonde introduced herself to her and made her throat go dry, but it would be crazy right? Going to a University specifically to 'cleanse' her soul, and embarking on a relationship. But God damn, she could give it a good old try right, what did she have to lose on the big spectrum of things?

Arizona at this point was beginning to get worried, Callie hadn't blinked let alone remove eye contact from the blonde. Anxiously breaking contact and looking around the room she began to regret what she had said, maybe she'd came on too strong, maybe Callie's intentions were to 'become straight' like her father had sent her here, why did she keep doing this to herself? Picking at the lose thread on her navy skirt she was about to excuse herself and leave until she was interrupted by the confused Latina.

"_You would risk being found out, with me?"_ she asked, still never breaking contact

"_Yes"_

"_And you would risk being punished, for being with me?"_

"_Yes"_ the blonde replied honestly

"_Then, I do believe I'm going to have to ask you to go on a date with me" _the Latina asked with a smirk, sitting up from her bed and straightening out the creases on her shirt. Dramatically pushing her hair back and gaining a posh voice, she held out her hand to the blonde, _"Miss Robbins, would you do me the utmost sinful honour of going on a sinful, hateful and prohibited date with me?"_

Arizona could feel her cheeks stretching as far as they could, she was currently on the biggest high she'd had in years, _'Really? Are you being serious, Calliope?' _she asked, in disbelief, scared in case this was all just one of Callie's sarcastic jokes that she had become fond of.

"_Yes, if the offer still stands" _Callie said, mirroring Arizona's smile.

"_Yeah, yes, yeah of course it still stands"_ Arizona stuttered, unable to control her happiness, however her face became more serious, '_hey no fair, I was supposed to be the charming romantic one who asked you on a date, I was going to ask you to come to the Halloween party and everything with me" _she pouted, much to Callie's amusement.

"_Nope, no way I swooned in their like a modern day Romeo" _she teased, sitting up so she was knee to knee with Arizona on the bed, cautiously taking her hands to hold them she felt like a school girl with her new crush. "_Halloween Party huh? I wouldn't have thought they'd do one here, a little too satanic for Alphobitch's taste" _she snorted whilst circling patterns on the palms of the blondes hand with her index fingers.

As soon as Callie had lifted her hands from her lap Arizona's heart was going crazy, the butterflies in her stomach settled as the calming patterns made her feel comfortable and ease, she always felt like this around the Latina.

"_Jesus, no they don't, can you imagine someone rolling up in a devil's costume around this place? You wouldn't see daylight in weeks" _Arizona smiled, earning a snort from Callie. _"No, you see there's a small society in this Uni that secretly organises parties in bars or event places by booking the room for the night. You see, you phone up, ask them to book a room or a club for a 21__st__ birthday, they can't ID you going in, because hey 21 year olds have younger friends, and with it being a 21__st__ birthday, the bar is open for those of age, or those with fake ID's. Cool huh?"_ Arizona continued, _"So yeah, everyone who can be trusted is given an email by this anonymous, and they tell who they trust and bam, you've got yourself a party" _

"_Oh my, the sweet angelic looking Arizona isn't an angel after all" _Callie teased, really she was excited, it was such a clever organisation; it was anonymous so if anyone ever ratted, they couldn't be traced and it mean that this place was going to get a whole lot interesting.

"_So yeah, you're my date, this Saturday night and you better be dressed up Calliope or I will not be happy in the slightest" t_he blonde teased, packing away her stuff as it was getting later and she had some work to finish up with

"_Hey, wait"_ the Latina stopped as something popped into her mind_, "How are we going to be able to leave this place, with all of the security and the deadlines, plus where on earth am I going to get a costume?" _

"_Callie, you seem to forget that you're in a University full of some of the most intelligent students in the world, a little hacking will get you everywhere_" she winked, "_Oh, I think Christina and Meredith are going into town on Saturday morning for costumes, go with them and pick out whatever your sinful heart desires'. _ The blonde gave the brunette another wink, and Callie did nothing but remain smiling at the big oak door as the blonde left, it was not until the door re-opened that she snapped out of her daze, only to find the same blonde that had just left.

"_Oh, and I asked you on a date, you remember that"_ Arizona smiled emphasising on the 'I' and 'you' of her sentence with her dimples popping.

"_Whatever!"_ Callie shouted out to the closed door, hearing Arizona's belly laugh as she walked through the kitchen through the front door and out onto the landing.

Callie sighed happily out loud, shaking her head she couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face. Looking over to her mirror she watched her reflection, for the first time in weeks her life seemed as though it was picking up, and she couldn't wait for the weekend. Opening her laptop and turning it on, all the Latina intended on doing that night was googling Halloween costumes

_**AN: Thanks for reading **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

"Christina this is too tight, how the hell am I supposed to breathe, let alone walk in it?" Callie whispered to her Asian friend, of course she would be shouting at the other brunette, but her lungs were being squeezed so tight she just didn't have the capacity to.

"Suck it up Torres, you look hot and you wanna look hot right?" Christina replied to the Latina, earning a hum of approval from Meredith who was standing to the side of Christina, behind Callie as they looked in the mirror.

The trio had walked into town this morning with the intention of finding Halloween costumes for the upcoming night, however it was now midday, Christina had spent a good few hours in the supermarket picking out the highest percentage of alcohol that the tequila range had to offer. Although Christina had a fake ID, the Latina was astounded at the Asians flirting skills towards the speckled faced cashier which earned her a few dollar discount for all three of them. Each girl had bought their own bottle of tequila along with a basket of limes and a tonne of salt; this was going to end terribly, Callie just knew it. Although she knew her limit, tequila made her handsy, flirty and a dancing machine, and this could only end in embarrassment.

Now however they were stood in a cramped changing room in the local fancy dress store, Yang and Grey had picked out their costumes already. Christina had opted for a Mistress of the Dark costume, which earned her vampire and bloodsucking jokes from both Callie and Meredith; the blonde had gone for the Wednesday costume from the Aadams family, which suited the dark and twisty student perfectly.

"You know, I think the corset needs to be tighter" Christina stated after observing Callie in the mirror.

"You touch me Yang and I'll drain your blood myself" Callie growled, "Loosen it a smidgen before I actually consider doing so"

"Fine, fine, but no more costumes, this is the last I'm sick of this place and I want to start drinking now" Christina huffed as she adjusted the lace on the corset around Callie's waist.

After trying on a million or so costumes, one finally caught her eye. When she was younger she was always watching the Batman films, and the image of Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman was never harsh on the eye. So now the brunette was standing in a black shiny cat-suit onsie from her ankles to her neck which had a built in corset around the waist for added badass effect. The corset did wonders for showing off her small waist and hourglass figure, the curve of her hips and breast were accentuated. The outfits mask was itching her head, but alcohol would stop that right? She was sure she had a pair of black heels which would do nothing but miracles to complete her outfit.

"There, is that any better?" Christina asked in a bored tone

"Oh Jesus yes, oh God I can breathe" Callie exhaled with a smile

"Right come on I'm thirsty" Grey stated as she pushed the curtain rail to the side and exited

"Too much girly stuff today, come on Torres buy your S&M crap, go home, drink, go to the party and get in your blonde's knickers" the Asian stated before following Grey's lead.

"Shut it Yang" Callie replied with jest, her roommate and herself had grown close in a weird sort of friendship way, and with her missing Addison and Mark she was glad that she'd made a similar friendship.

Looking in the mirror and picturing what her makeup and hair would be like she nodded her head in approval and began to undress, with thoughts of a certain blonde.

"_So what time are you leaving for this party"_ read the text that Addison had just sent her.

"_Well lights out is at 10pm, but I'm not really sure what the plan is or how the hell I'm even going to get out of this shit hole"_ Callie replied to the redhead. She missed Addie, especially at Halloween, ever since they could remember their families would have a huge Halloween party and invite other well off family's, that's how they both met Mark. This would be the first Halloween without them, and their little private Halloween costume competitions they would have.

"_Oh yeah… what's the name of the club Pfeiffer?"_

"_Hey, stalker girl, why do you want to know" _Callie laughed at her friend, Addison was probably the nosiest person she knew, any sort of gossip and she was there hiding behind a tree to try and squeeze out any sort of information from a situation.

As she waited for her best friends reply the Latina stood up from her bed and headed over to her desk, instead of using the drawers beneath for pencils and crap like that, they were full of jewellery, make-up, hair essentials and nail varnish, which was exactly what she was looking for. After a very hard one minute debate over whether she should wear red or black, she picked the hot red. Walking back over to her bed she opened the lid and skilfully started painting her nails as she opened the texts from her best friend.

"_Hey hey hey, all I'm doing is trying to talk to my best friend about our favourite holiday to stop me from going crazy and bored, so humour me, bitch"_

"_Fine, I think it's called Satellite or something? I dunno, all I know is that this whole secret society are god damn geniuses" _she replied with one hand whilst blowing on the other.

"_Tell me about it, we should have done that through high school, you got your fake ID?"_

"_Yep, it's sitting in my purse, Sara Ramirez is going to have a wild night tonight"_

"_Damn, Kate Walsh hasn't had much action since her BFF decided to up and leave to Connecticut"_

"_Oh yeah, I just couldn't wait to get here, seriously you should join me here it's so holey and lovely, not the seven layer of hell at all"_

"_Oh, maybe I will ;) Have fun tonight Cal miss and love you xxxxxxx P.S you have to at least makeout with Alabama tonight or I'm disowning you, maybe even a little 2__nd__?"_

"_Love and miss you too, but call her Alabama again and I'll cut your hair in your sleep, wish you and Mark were with me tonight xxxxx"_

Setting her phone on the bedside, the Latina began to paint her left hand. Turning her head to check out of the window to the sky, Callie saw that it was a warm night tonight. However it wasn't the comforting warm nights of Miami which she missed desperately, along with her family and friends. Aria had texted her sister every now and again, updating her on the family situation, supposedly it was as if she never existed, no one mentioned her name, no one spoke about what was happening, it was eerie and 'just wrong' in Aria's words. She loved her little sister, she was basically just a mini her, with the Torres temper and stubbornness.

Callie was brought out of her thoughts as her phone signalled that she'd received a text, guessing it was Addison, she waited until her nails were fully dry before picking it up.

"_So I asked this girl if she'd be my date tonight, and although she said yeah, I haven't heard from her all day, do you think she's regretting it, or just playing hard to get?"_

Callie's face spread into a huge grin as she realised that it was the blonde she had been thinking about all day.

"_Hm, see that's tricky. Is she hot?" _she replied

"_Meh… I mean she's… ok… I guess"_

"_Just ok? Yet you asked her out… damn you must be scraping the barrel. It's funny you should say that, 'cause I myself have a date tonight, maybe we can double?"_

"_Yeah I mean, I could tell that she was desperately wanting me, I thought I'd put her out of her misery ;) Oh you, is she hot?"_

Snorting at the game that the two had going on, the Latina eagerly replied.

"_Meh I mean she's…ok… I guess, I've dated hotter ;)"_

"_Calliope!"_

"_What you started it!"_

"_Well as a matter of fact my date is smokin' and so is yours so you better shut up before I walk down this corridor and kick your ass… did you find a costume?"_

"_Phfft.. I'd like to see you try. Aw yeah you betchyo ass I did, wanna come round and I'll show you?"_

"_Hey, I have Marine blood in me, I could take a girl down"_

"_You can take me down any day"_

"_Calliope!"_

"_That's the second time you've virtually screamed my name… you do realise this right?"_

"_You think you're so smooth Torres, and nope, I'll let you surprise me. Normally I'd escort you to our date venue, but with a couple hundred people leaving this place, we all have designated times, so I'll meet you there, hopefully Teddy hasn't go me too drunk"_

"_Hopefully she has… see you tonight then ;) P.S I missed seeing you today"_

"_I was just about to say the same thing Calliope xxx"_

Sighing in content, the Latina smiled as she placed her phone back onto the side. Glancing at the clock above her mirror she saw that it was reaching nearly 8pm, getting up from her bed she figured she should go ask Christina about tonight's plans.

Walking through the living area and knocking on her roommate's door she heard a very cheerful '_come in', _opening the hard oak door she found a very tipsy Christina dancing alone in her room.

"You know, you should really start sobering up, or you'll not be able to move come 10pm"

"Yeah, see I had that plan!" the Asian smiled, earning a confused look from Callie, "I stopped drinking half an hour ago, now I'm gunna go in the shower, get ready then start back up again, anyway what are you even doing in here?"

"Uh-huh" Callie replied with a smirk, walking over to Christina's bed she hopped onto it, "Right, OK what's the plans for tonight, how are we even going to do this"

"Get off my bed"

"Nope"

"Fine" the tipsy brunette answered and sat beside Callie, "Ok, so you know all the geeks and freaks in I.T and computer blah blah… well, they have like stills of the hallways, perimeters of the campus, gates and shit at night, so they do their nerdy little magic, hack into the security programme so the security men or whatever don't notice any different, pretty genius if you think about it"

Callie, who had been taking in this marvellous information hummed in agreement, "Yeah, but how are we going to be able to know if the corridors and stuff are clear, and what about the gates?" she asked

"Eurgh, did you not hear me? The nerds have super powers. They put the fake camera stills on the security people's computer, but they have the real ones. If the penguins are in the corridors, they sent a warning text and the whole gate things easy. They get into the system so they can control the gate, they open it wide enough for people to squeeze through, but not wide enough for it to creak and blow our cover" Christina smiled, which freaked out Callie she'd never seen the Asian smile of her own accord, it normally involved someone's humiliation or pain.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome, you got any idea what time we're leaving?"

"I dunno like, ten or something, now get out because I'm starting to sober up" Christina told Callie as she pushed the Latina towards the door, "Just go get ready, and don't take too long, because I want to pre-drink before we leave."

Puckering her crimson made lips in the mirror, and carefully placing her curls from underneath her Catwoman mask, Callie Torres twisted to check out her profile view. _"Damn I look good in PCV, if I didn't look like a hooker; I'd wear it all day every day." _She thought to herself.

Slipping on her black high heels that she had taken from her 'forbidden' pile hidden under the bed, she checked that her black clutch bag had all of her essentials: lipstick, purse with fake ID, cell and dorm keys.

"Damn Torres, either I'm drunk enough for the rest of the night, or I am actually sexually attracted to you right now" Christina said as Callie walked into the lounge.

"Well throw me up some tequila shots, and you might get lucky Yang" Callie chuckled, earning a sarcastic mumble from her roommate.

The two friends had been shotting tequila, licking salt and sucking limes for a good forty minutes, and the effects of their actions had already started to take place.

"Oh Yang please" the Latina slurred, "that redheaded man wants you, I've been here for what 2 months, maybe more or something, I dunno whatever, and I can see the sex eyes"

"Oh you wanna talk about sex eyes? Oh Blondie, come in my room, oh Blondie, let me make you some food, Oh Blondie, let's be together forever, oh won't you say you will" Christina teased, adding dramatic hand gestures into her speech.

"Whatevs, at least me and Arizona are going on a date tonight, you're to pussy to even ask Owen" Callie replied, throwing another shot down her neck.

"Hey! If he wants all of this…" Christina said, gesturing her hands down her body, "then he's asking me, I ain't no desperate girl begging for attention"

"Oh, but you are"

"I know shut it, and let's never speak of this again"

The buzzing of Christina's cell broke the two out of their hysterical laughter over each other's pathetic lives.

"Coast clear, you ready to turn to the darkside Torres?" Christina asked, her right hand bringing the knee length cape from behind her to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Bitch I was born on the dark side" Callie replied after picking up the half empty bottle of tequila and her clutch, 2I'm bringing this bottle, okay? We're drinking on the way there; I'm not paying for no drinks just to get my ID taken off me"

"Yang, shut the fuck up before someone hears you!" Callie whispered harshly as the two were walking downstairs to the entrance doors of Ravengate reception

"I can't fucking shut up the swishing of the liquid in a bottle, Callie!" Yang replied

"Well fucking try!"

The two had been arguing like this since they both left their room, of course it was all down to tension and a little hint of fear. Both knew what would happen if they were caught with alcohol on them, never mind dressed as Catwoman and The Mistress of the Dark… a very drunk Catwoman and Mistress of the Dark. Callie stood with her front pressed against Christina's back as the Asian slowly opened the front doors, they both knew that the alarms had been deactivated, and they were in the clear but that still didn't stop them from being cautious.

"Touch any lower, and I'm telling Blondie"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, you're not my type" Callie sarcastically hit back as gently closed the door that they had slid through.

"Phfft, girl I'm everybody's type"

The two were seconds away from the gate before the chilling sound of Christina's cell went off. Stopping dead in their tracks Callie looked over to the smaller brunette with a worried look.

"Look at it, I mean it could be Meredith right?" Callie asked urging her roommate to read the text.

Flipping up her cell phone Christina's pale made-up face dropped, "Shit get in the bushes, quickly, now!"

Without second guessing the two ran into the bushes against the gate wall, squeezing in so that they were pressed up to the wall without the bushes dirtying their costumes, Callie looked to her right without fully moving her head, too scared in case the slight movement made a sound. Her adrenaline was pumping, the alcohol in her system doing nothing to calm the situation. Looking slightly to her friend, Callie could see that Christina's phone was giving off light; the sound of slow and gentle clicking noises from her texting was the only noise she could hear.

"_Why the fuck is she texting? Who the fuck is she texting at a time like this? I'm gunna kick her ass so bad, Catwoman trumps a vampire every time"_ Callie told herself mentally. It wasn't until she saw Christina's hand slowly coming in front of her with the phone in her hand that she stopped her mental notes.

"_Guards r door need 2 w8 2 mins shhhh" _Callie read, her lips silently pronouncing each word.

Giving a slight nod, it felt to the two of them that they had been waiting for a good ten minutes until they heard the saving vibration from Christina's pocket. Letting out a deep sigh of relief the two tackled their way through the sticks and leaves. A small groan of metal told them that the iron gates had gently opened. Being the first one to leave the bushes, Christina's small frame slipped through the iron gates and onto the pavement, accompanied by a successful gulp of tequila.

"Keeping it classy, Yang" Callie murmured as she herself slipped through.

"Hey I needed some liquid courage 'cause of that" Yang drunkenly chuckled as she began walking to the corner, "I'm gunna call a cab, here hold my baby" she stated as she handed the bottle of liquor over to Callie.

Putting the bottle's rim to her mouth, Callie took at least three mouthfuls. Squinting her eyes and taking in a gulp of fresh air to ease the burning sensation of the alcohol, she shook her head and followed the Asian vampire to around the corner, away from the prying eyes of Ravengate's occupants.

After a hilarious cab ride, involving the two intoxicated brunettes belting out radio songs to a very scared and confused cab driver, the two finally arrived at the club.

"You've been a great audience" shouted Callie as she paid the man who seemed desperate to drive away.

"We're here all night!" shouted Christina as the car pulled away.

"Right come on, we have to act sober or they'll not let us in… hey were the bottle?" Callie asked as she fluffed up her curls and re-applied her lipstick in the reflection of her cell's screen.

"Torres, we look hot, me hotter than you, but still, hot. Dude, we finished the bottle" Christina stated as she held on to Callie's handle for stability

"Oh crap, that's going to hurt in the morning" Callie whined as they showed their fake ID's to the bouncers at the door.

Walking through into the nightclub several lights ranging in different seasonal themed lights hit every corner which was the only lights in the place, adding to the theme. In the centre of the club was a huge dancefloor which was jammed packed with several different costumes; fake spider webs hung from the ceiling along with skeletons, witches had and fake blood. It was undeniable that a lot of effort had gone into making this place an amazing venue for the rare nights that Ravengate students received.

"I'm going to go find Arizona, I think I see Grey over there, well I think its Grey's I dunno" Callie slurred slightly letting go of the Asians hand. Receiving a low mumble from her friend Callie decided that the bathroom would be a good place to check for the blonde, and also her appearance.

"Is Callie here yet?" Teddy slurred as she leant against the railing of the dance floor, trying to hold herself up.

"Nope, I need to find her though G.I Jane, I wanna see what she's dressed as" the smaller blonde laughed at her best friend, the two had spent the night drinking, like Callie and Christina, however Teddy couldn't handle the bottle like Arizona could. Of course Arizona was highly affected from the booze, but Teddy had thrown up outside of the taxi, at least it wasn't inside the taxi, or else they'd be receiving a nice little fine from the cab company.

Teddy had opted for a combat costume consisting of army pants, a khaki vest top and a camouflage cap, as well as modelling warrior stripes across her face. Arizona however, always the girl had went for the Rocky Horror look of Columbia, a blonde Columbia that is.

"I'm gunna hurl, I'm gunna head off to the toilets, you stay here… I'm gunna hurl" Teddy rambled causing Arizona to give a chuckle to her friend.

"Ok, but I'm going to go get you a glass of water for when you're back, ok?" Earning a nod from the drunken blonde, Arizona pushed her way through the drunken crowd towards the bar.

Slightly swaying over to the bar, she asked the girl behind the bar for a glass of water, however as she tapped her tap shoes against the wooden floor, she felt a single finger tap or on her shoulder. Turning around she was met by the hottest sight she'd seen in her life. Standing there a good 2 inches taller than her because of her 'fuck me heels', Callie Torres was less than a centimetre in front of her. Blue eyes scanned the PVC catsuit, lingering a little on the black corset which pushed her full caramel breast up, making her drool just the slightest. Finishing her long scanning travel she passed the most delicious looking scarlet lips she'd ever lay eyes on, her tanned olive skin covered slightly with a matching PVC mask which lay on top of her flowing raven locks.

"Catwoman huh? Arizona managed to choke out.

"Rocky Horror, huh? Didn't see you as a musical kinda girl" Callie smirked

Giving Callie a flirtatious half a smile, she picked up the pint of water for her friend.

"How about I go run into the toilet, give this to a very drunk Teddy, who I can only assume has bumped into the rest of the guys, and you and I are going to spend the night dancing?" Arizona asked, placing a hand in the curve of Callie's waist, obviously this liquid courage was doing wonders, and she couldn't see the Latina complaining.

Giving the blonde a nod Callie leaned in just a smidgen closer, her lips millimetres from the blonde Columbia, "You better hurry Blondie, because you have yet to see my dancing skills" Callie winked, slowly pulling her mouth away from Arizona's and turning around to head off to the dance floor, pulling her long raven hair from her back to lay over her shoulder so it lay on her chest, Callie added a little sway to her hips just before she disappeared into the crowd of Halloweeners.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Arizona groaned as she finally dragged her eyes from Callie's very prominent, very shiny black ass, that catsuit was going to be the death of her, who knows maybe it would make an appearance in a private little party of their own someday.

After finding a very drunk Teddy and Christina in the ladies toilets with both their hairs being pulled back by a Wednesday Meredith and a 'Zombie Bo Peep' Lexie, Arizona felt better knowing that she wouldn't be the one looking after her drunken best friend on her first date with the very hot Latina waiting for her on the dance floor. Pushing through a very drunken Captain America, she found the Latina dancing alone with a very interested audience circling her. Arizona took a few minutes to watch as Callie moved in ways she had never seen anyone do, she watched as Callie put her hands on her hips and slowly worked her way up past her breasts, brushing against her hair and then crossed her hands above her head. Sensing that the boy dressed in a tiger costume was going to go in for the kill, Arizona swiftly lunged across to Catwoman and brought her body flush up against hers.

"Hey there" Callie smirked as she tilted Arizona's sequin top hat slightly back to give her a better view of the blonde. Arizona had opted for the original hairstyle, with the sides slicked back, however with her hair being much longer than the characters it fell to her mid-back. The blonde's azure eyes were highlighted by suitable false eyelashes as well as extravagant pink blusher which highlighted her uniquely beautiful bone structure.

"Hey yourself" Arizona breathed as she placed her hands once again on the Latina's waist. The feeling of the tight and smooth corset sent a shiver straight up her arms, past her stomach and straight to her core. Of course the two had touched each other subtly, both feeling that electric spark that filled the air, but tonight was different. Tonight they were _allowed_ to do this, tonight they were on a date, and tonight Arizona planned to take full advantage.

Moving her hips in rhythm with the brunettes, the two found themselves totally lost in the music, a few 'accidental' slips here and there did nothing to relinquish the burning sensation the two felt as they danced.

"You look amazing tonight" Callie whispered in the blonde's ear, only to draw back from the smaller body to do an obvious check out starting at the red sparkly tap shoes. The blonde had opted for a bare leg approach, along with sequin high-waist shorts, a silver sequin boobtube, a golden jacket with the cutest bow tie the Latina had ever seen. Spending just a little too much time on the ivory chest, Callie finally found herself staring straight into Arizona's eyes.

"You, Calliope, have to be the sexiest sight I have ever seen in my life. Do you actually know how many people are picking their jaws off from the floor after looking at you? We're practically swimming in drool" the blonde chuckled as she scanned the room, only to find that that was exactly what was happening.

Placing her hands on the small of Arizona's back she leaned to the left, spinning them both around as a more upbeat song blasted through the speakers. Arizona spun herself around so her back was now pressed up against the brunette's front, her as effectively grinding into Callie's front. Callie had to stifle a moan from erupting out of her mouth.

"You know what's weird?" Arizona asked as her arms travelled to her hip, placing her hands on top of Callie's.

"Hmm?" Callie murmured, her mind too focused on the beat of the music and the feeling of Arizona against her.

"That this is not weird" Arizona stated simply, "I mean, we've been friends for the majority of the time, and honestly I thought that there might be some hesitation tonight, but honestly, I don't think I've found you more attractive before in my life"

"Is this you speaking, or the alcohol I can smell on your breath" Callie teased as she placed her lips against Arizona's ear.

"Ok, so maybe the alcohol is helping me, but there's no beer goggles involved here" Arizona said as she turned around to face the masked Latina, bringing her hands just so her fingers could gently and lightly dance across Callie's collarbones as she finally made her way to the raven locks, Arizona gently tousled the ebony strands.

"Well just to let you know, there's no hesitations here" Callie said as she lifted her right hand to her mask and pulled it off, giving a slight shake to her head as she did so, her wavy hair framing her face, "God it was hot in there" she said, keeping her Catwoman mask in her right hand.

"Calliope! It's you? Oh my god I'm so shocked, I had no idea" Arizona squealed, feigning shock.

"You're such a dork" Callie said sarcastically, trying to keep her chuckle in.

"So Catwoman, or Calliope, whatever you go by… how do you feel about kissing on the first date?" Arizona asked, a slight blush creeping up to her already rosy made-up cheeks. It was all that had been on her mind since she laid her eyes on those full cherry lips.

"Depending on who it's with, and if I'm not out there arguing with Batman, then I'd say I might be a little inclined" Callie husked as her deep brown eyes travelled down to the pink lips of the blonde.

Both girls leaned in slightly, their grips on each other's hips gently pulling each other in closer, neither breaking eye contact. Callie tilted her head slightly to her right hand side, Arizona mirroring her actions, it wasn't until Callie felt a cough behind her as well as a slight chuckle.

"Now I know Callie Torres can't be kissing on her first date" was the sentence that caused both Callie and Arizona to pull apart, huffing through her nose Callie turned around expecting to find a cocky intoxicated class mate, however the sight in front of her did nothing but bring a huge smile to her face.

Standing there in front of her in red stiletto heels, green tights with fake ivy wrapping around her body, past a green corset body suit up to her arm, stood a red head with green glitter eyeshadow and a raised eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD ADDIE!" Callie screamed at her best friend, "What are you doing here?" she screamed as she engulfed the redhead into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh you know, this and that- Oh my god, look at us with Batman themed costumes! Girl I don't know who wins this year" Addison said as she checked out the very tight and shiny catsuit that enveloped Callie's curvy frame.

"I know right-" Callie started before her smile slipped from her face, within a second a hand was shoved into Addison's shoulder with a loud tut, "You interrupted my nearly first date kiss!" she chastised before turning to hold Arizona's hand an bring her level with herself, "Arizona, this is Addison my best friend, Addison this is Arizona, my date".

"Callie, you touch this fabulous costume again, and you'll be leaving with more than a catfight wound" Addison stated before she turned and plastered a smile on her face, honestly excited to meet the girl who had been the topic of conversation between her and her best friend for weeks.

"It's very nice to meet you" Arizona smiled to the taller red head, although she was sure that Addison was a lovely person, of course she was if she was Callie's best friend, but right now she was imagining hitting her in the face for breaking up her nearly kiss.

"You too Arizona" Addison smiled, turning to the Latina who was now staring at the blonde in front of her, she interrupted her best friends thoughts, "Mark's here" she stated.

"Really, oh my god this is the best night ever" the Latina gushed "I've missed you both so much, where even is he?" she asked, desperately scanning the room.

"He's dressed as a skeleton chatting to someone dressed as Bo Peep or something, I dunno, the man whore" Addison smiled, "So let's go and make this place a real party" she said, winking at Arizona.

As Addison surfed through the crowds towards the bar Callie looked down at the bar, "Damn I can't believe they're here, you're going to love them" she smiled, making her cheeks hurt.

"She seems lovely" Arizona replied, her smile mirroring Callie's.

"So I'm thinking, we dance for a couple more songs, you maybe show me some of your moves, then we find everyone and finish this party with a bang, you might even get a real kiss when I drop you off at your room tonight, like a real lady" Callie winked as she drew the blonde closer.

"Catwoman, you've got yourself a deal" Arizona purred as her hips began moving against those pressed against her.

**AN:It's been forever, I know, many apologies! Thank you for all the reviews, they seriously force me to get down and write, or at least come up with ideas. Ok so I have a little question, should I go Addison and Karev? Or Addison and Teddy? It's up to you guys. Next chapter should be soon, the end of the party as well as a possible good night kiss and morning after. Thank You for reading as always!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them. **_

Taking the PVC mask from the Latina's hand, Arizona gently placed it back onto Callie's head; once it was placed securely over her face, ivory hands contrasted against the ebony locks as she placed them gently over Callie's shoulders.

"Have I told you that this whole outfit has totally ruined Michelle Pfeiffer for me? I mean, yeah she was hot, but Calliope… you're unbelievably hot" Arizona sighed

"You know you're not too bad yourself Columbia" Callie replied giving the blonde a genuine smile of adoration.

The two had been dancing alone for around 40 minutes after the red head had left, where she'd gone they didn't know, but with all of the grinding, swaying and subtle touches, they hadn't stopped to care.

"Would you like to go find the others? Hopefully they're with your friend Mark who I'm presuming is flirting with Little Grey" Arizona smiled as she tilted her head up to the PVC-clad goddess in front of her.

"Sure, hopefully Teddy and Christina have sobered up too" Callie stated with a chuckle as she took hold of Arizona's hand, leading them out of the drunken crowd.

They were just a mere step away from the dance floor until a hand came between the two girls situating itself firmly on Callie's ass with a slap.

"Meow" the drunken student dressed as Batman purred, "Baby you are on fire, why don't you come and dance yourself over to here? Yanno, bitta PVC on PVC?" he winked. Holding a bottle of beer in his hand he looked the brunette up and down whilst simultaneously licking his lips.

Reattaching her hand onto Callie's, Arizona cut into the conversation, "Sorry hun, but this one's already on a hot date" she smiled politely before cutting the wannabe Batman off and leaving the dance floor.

Hearing a clearing of the throat from behind her, Arizona turned to see Callie, although she couldn't see her eyebrows, she would have bet her life that Callie was raising her famous eyebrow, accompanied by her side smirk.

"Can I help you Calliope?" Arizona asked sweetly as she began slowly walking over to the booth where she had spotted long auburn hair against green.

Speeding up so she overlapped Arizona, Callie looked over her shoulder back at Arizona, "Note to self, jealous Arizona, is _oh so hot_" she winked as she walked over to Addison's side

"Mark! Oh I've missed you so much!" Callie cried as she sat on the skeleton's knee, bringing him into a tight hug.

"Torres, damn are you looking hot, like mega hot" he said out loud, receiving noises of approval and agreement from the others around the table.

"Speak for yourself, I mean check out those guns, how many times are you even hitting the gym a week?" Callie teased as she lifted herself off of Sloan's knee, hushing him to move along so there was enough room for both her and Arizona to fit. The blonde had just arrived after being momentarily stunned by the wink that Callie had given her, however she hadn't missed the pang of jealousy rising once again through her stomach as she saw Callie hug her 'friend'.

"You must be the beautiful Arizona, who I've heard so much about" Mark greeted Arizona as she sat to the left of Callie in the circular booth.

"That would be me" Arizona smiled as she glanced at Callie, seeing a hint of a blush starting to form.

"Hey I got you guys a drink" Addison stated as she pushed two glasses of double vodka's and coke in front of the pair, "I didn't know what to get you Arizona, so I asked your friends here" Addison smiled as she motioned to either side of her, a sobering G.I Teddy and a drooling clown suited Alex.

"Thank you Addison" Arizona smiled before taking a sip of the extremely strong drink in front of her.

"So I see you have all been acquainted?" Callie smiled as she easily took a gulp from the strong drink.

"Yep, we're settling right in" Mark said as he gave one of his famous Sloan smirks to Lexie, earning a clearing of the throat from Meredith.

Derek, who was dressed as Frankenstein's Monster and Owen as a werewolf took to Mark nicely. The three chatted over only god knows what as the girls and Alex talked about anything that came into conversation.

Callie was half way through her drink, laughing at something that Teddy had said when Arizona placed her hand on her PVC clad thigh. Giving a little choke of surprise and excitement, chancing a quick look to her left she saw that Arizona was still in deep conversation with Teddy and Addison, laughing with her head thrown back as they teased Karev; however the little squeeze that the blonde gave Callie didn't go unnoticed.

"So how long are you two staying for-" Callie began to ask before realisation hit her "How the hell did you guys even get here and where are you two planning on staying?" Callie asked whilst shaking her head slightly in confusion.

"Hey, hey, hey" Addison said with wide eyes, "Questions tomorrow, drinks tonight, all will be revealed in due course" she slurred taking a sip of her gin and tonic. "But yeah, I'm staying with you tonight"

"What? Are you crazy, I can't have sleepovers, do you know where I live these days?" Callie exclaimed, "Plus there's church tomorrow, we have church, and I have the cleansing meeting with Arizona, nope…no… now way. Get a hotel with Mark"

"If I get a hotel room with Mark, with the two of us drunk everyone knows here what will happen, and I ain't going there ever again" Addison stated, whilst giving a smile to Mark to show her jest. Mark who was unfazed by any sort of insult thrown his way, was too busy giving Lexi his side smirk, one that Arizona found herself comparing to Callie's.

"_Calliope's win's… by a clear mile" _Arizona thought to herself with a smile, "Hey, I'm sure Sister Theresa won't even notice if we sit at the back, and if she does, we can say she's a new girl" Arizona shrugged, she wanted to know Callie inside and out, and her two best friends being here would allow Arizona to see the more relaxed and comfortable side of Callie.

Sighing in disbelief at what she was about to agree to, Callie shook her head, "Fine, but Addie you're coming to Mass with me too, don't think you're getting out of that easily AND you're going to have to hide in the bathroom when we get our morning checks."

"It's a deal" the redhead winked, her green sparkly eye shadow glistening from the flashing of the strobe lights on the dance floor.

A couple hours went by before they all knew it was time to leave, none of them could leave it too late for many reasons, one being that the Sister's had their morning prayers around 5am, the other being that they need to actually have some sleep if they wanted to survive Mass in a few hours.

Neither Callie nor Arizona had let go of each other's hand as they existed the club, walking up to the cab queue, Arizona turned to Callie. "Can I get a cab home with you, Yang and Addison?" she asked in a small slurry voice as she adjusted her sequin jacket.

"Of course you can" Callie smiled, removing her mask from her head. Both girls just stared at each other for a few seconds, neither knowing if they should give into their overwhelming urge to kiss and not give a damn about the other students, or play it safe just in case there happened to be a snitch among the crowd.

Their internal battles were brought to a halt as a highly intoxicated vampire, and a highly intoxicated Poison Ivy walked over to their cab, both with each other's arms around their neck, keeping them up. The sight made Callie's mouth drop open in shock, Christina was laughing about something incoercible that Addison had said, whilst Addison snorted loudly her head flying back in delight.

"Do I even wanna know what they're laughing about?" Arizona giggled, leaning into Callie as she tried to stand up straight.

"With those two involved? Yeah, probably not" the Latina added sarcastically.

Trying to get into the Ravengate accommodation halls with three other drunken students had been one hell of a job for Callie. With the contacts of the secret I.T apartments on Christina's cell, she had to keep asking the Asian to re-check her screen a million times, just in case there was a Sister roaming the halls for adolescents like themselves. However, after many stops including a toilet stop for Addison in the bushes beside the gates, or a vomiting stop for Christina right beside the entrance doors, they'd finally reached it outside of her room.

"Addison my bedroom's the one on the left, OK? Oh and if you're thinking about being sick in my room, you better pray that you make it to the bathroom in time" Callie scolded the intoxicated redhead as she opened the door for her and Christina. Receiving only a drunken nod, she let the two inside before herself and Arizona followed.

Once Christina and Addison had successfully made it into their rooms without collapsing, Callie turned around to face the blonde, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, my first secret rule-breaking night out was a success, I could get used to these" she smiled as she stood awkwardly facing Arizona.

"Hmm" Arizona agreed as she took a few steps closer to the brunette, "I really enjoyed tonight, Calliope. Thank you for saying yes" she smiled when her chest was nearly flushed against Callie's own material-clad chest.

Before Callie had even began to tell Arizona that she too had enjoyed the night, and that the thought of ever saying 'no' to the blonde seemed like foreign universe to her, she saw Arizona leaning towards her, planting the softest kiss onto her lips.

The softness of Arizona's lips was something that Callie had never experienced before, along with the slight taste of vodka and coke accompanied by vanilla lip-gloss made the perfect unusual combination

Arizona herself was in heaven, Callie's full red lips had been taunting her all night, and now that they were alone it felt like the right time, and boy was she glad that she'd done it. The taste of Callie's lips was indescribable, the fullness of the pair created the perfect cushion for her own and the unique taste of Calliope spread amongst her skin, past her cheeks, down her neck and through her whole body.

Pulling away, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the biggest smile she'd witnessed so far, standing in front of her with her eyes closed, Callie breathed heavily. Slowly opening her eyes, Callie found that the smile that she must have been accompanying was mirrored with that of Arizona's.

"Wow" Callie whispered, loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"Yeah, wow" Arizona replied back, " I should be going, I need to check on Teddy and get back, but I'll see you in Mass, and in the seminar, kay?" she asked, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Sure, goodnight Arizona" Callie smiled, glued to the spot on the floor.

"Good night Catwoman" Arizona winked as she closed the front door behind her.

"Uuuugh" Callie groaned as her alarmed blared into her right hand side

"Get your ass up Torres" Addison said with a shove of Callie's shoulder

"Nuh-uh, ten more minutes" Callie groaned as she rolled over to face the red head, squinting her eyes she saw that Addison was fully clothed, make-up and hair ready for the day, "You're ready?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and you will be too so get up" she said whilst pulling the covers from the bed, leaving an underwear wearing groggy Latina.

Callie pushed herself up from her bed, stretching she stood up to go to the bathroom for a shower.

"I'll get your clothes ready for you when you're out, you've got 45 minutes Torres" Addison called from behind the bathroom door, "And holy shit did I crap myself when that nun came in this morning" she laughed as she went through Callie's clothes.

"WHAT? DID SHE SEE YOU?" Callie screamed over the noise of the shower in sheer panic. "_Shit, I'm so screwed, shit" _she thought to herself.

"What- no of course not, I had to do the whole roll quietly on the floor and hide under the bed routine, good job I'm a light sleeper and that that nun slams doors like she wants the noise to travel up to the man himself. Hey Cal, where do you keep your shoes?" she shouted out.

"Thank Jesus" Callie muttered to herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, "Bottom of the wardrobe of underneath the bed! And remember for heaven sake we're going to Mass not Milan!" she shouted to her best friend, knowing that Addison would be picking out some not-so-mass-suitable clothes.

Leaning out of the shower to reach for her toothbrush and toothpaste, Callie reminisced about the previous night. Yeah she felt hangover and wanted nothing more than to lie in bed, sleeping the day away. But inside she excitement was also bursting through every vessel of her boy, Arizona had kissed her last night, like really kissed her and today she got to see her.

Rinsing her mouth out with water, Callie stepped out of the shower, engulfing her dripping body with a warm towel which had been on the radiator all night. Walking through to her bedroom she found Addison, wearing her clothes and shoes as well as another pile of her clothes and shoes waiting for her on the bed. It was a good job they were the same height and similar built, but she knew fine well she was never going to see that outfit again. Addison had so many clothes of her own that Callie hadn't seen her wearing the same item of clothing twice.

"Get ready, and take me to Mass, make a holy woman outta me" Addison said in a deep southern drawl, earning a laugh from Callie.

Mass had gone by as it normally did, Addison had sat beside her whispering in her ear how much she was going to kill her once this had finished, Callie had looked around and saw that the majority of students looked worse for wear, she'd even found Arizona and Teddy's faces in the crowd, neither of them noticing her own. The dispersing of the crowd however had made her lose her visuals on the pair, after some frantic searching around the room; Callie decided that she'd see the blonde in her seminar next anyway.

"So, I get that the Mass is bad and all, and the yanno high-tech God watching security on this place, but it doesn't seem to bad here, the campus is beautiful and from last night, your friends are OK too" Addison remarked as they made their way to McAuley 4.

"No see, I thought that too at first" Callie admitted as she walked into the room, "But then I found out some pretty gnarly things" she whispered to her friend, giving the redhead a look as if to say _'I'll tell you later'._

Looking around for a certain blonde, Callie realised that Arizona had yet to arrive… or she was avoiding her. Why had this never occurred to her before? Maybe Arizona regretted the kiss last night, maybe she was just drunk, and Callie was just… there? "_Oh God" _Callie thought to herself, a sick nervous feeling bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. Finding a seat at the back of the classroom, just like Arizona suggested, the pair sat beside one another.

The room was filled with the same students as it always was an atmosphere of defeat and tiredness was overwhelming, Sister Theresa sat at the front, sorting through her chalk collection, obviously debating which one she should write on the blackboard with today. Finally picking a short and thick stick, the Sister finally looked around the room with a smile, "Good morning children, I hope you all enjoyed Mass this evening"

"Yes Sister Theresa" the class answered automatically like robots, Callie also joining in. Addison however looked confused, her facial expressions doing nothing to hide this.

"Oh I see we have a new member of the class" Sister Theresa smiled, her eyebrows burrowing as if she was trying to make herself remember something, "Sorry child, I can't in the foggiest remember reception telling me we had a new member" the nun smiled apologetically.

"Oh that's no problem, sorry Sister. My name is Addison Montgomery, I'll be joining Ravengate first thing tomorrow morning" Addison smiled sickly sweet, earning a nod from the nun.

"Well welcome child… I'm presuming you're in this class for the same reason as the rest of the students here… now tell me, are you an active homosexual or are you repenting and asking for God's forgiveness?" the nun questioned, causing both Callie and Addison to stiffen.

Addison was frozen, if she spoke her mind, that she didn't give a shit who loved who, who married who, what would the consequences be? "Erm…" Addison stuttered, unsure on what she could say with all eyes on her, especially her best friends next to her.

"Sorry I'm late!" A flustered Arizona exclaimed as she burst through the room, saving Addison from the most awkward situation she'd ever gotten herself into.

Finding a seat on the table to the left of the pair, next to an extremely obvious camp boy, she threw her bag under the table and sat down.

"MISS ROBBINS STAND UNTIL YOU ARE TOLD TO BE SEATED" Sister Theresa shouted, causing every soul in the room the jump.

Callie watched Arizona sigh, pushing her chair away from her as she stood.

"Can you please tell me and the class why you are nearly ten minutes late, and why you have disrupted their learning?" the nun asked in a stern voice, her eyes burning holes through Arizona's head.

"Sorry, Sister Theresa, Sister Helena stopped me on my way here to talk to me about my physics essay, she told me to apologise to you on her behalf" Arizona stated in a bored tone.

Callie looked at the blonde, she looked breath taking today, her hair had been straightened, and she had gone for a casual look: a pair of black leggings with a striped navy and white woollen jumper which came just underneath her pert ass. Attitude Arizona was definitely a turn on, and right now she was feeling all kinds of turned on, watching her unfazed by the middle-aged nun.

Sister Theresa, upon hearing Arizona's excuse had realised that she had no argument to make, "Fine, sit down Miss Robbins, and less the attitude or you'll get five on each" she threatened. Turning back to Callie and Addison, the nun shook her head, obviously forgetting whereabouts she had left off. Picking up her piece of chalk, Sister Theresa stood in front of the blackboard and began to write.

"Five of what exactly?" Addison whispered to her best friend, confused about what the hell had just happened.

"Lashings of the cane on each hand" Callie said quietly, her eyes still on the blonde who was currently unpacking her bag onto the desk.

"What!" Addison hissed, loud enough for some students to hear, but not enough for the nun who was currently writing "Reform" onto the board, "What the fuck, didn't they stop that shit in the 1980s or something? How the hell are they getting away with this?" Addison asked, clearly horrified at the situation.

"Addison, do you know whose children come here? They come here because they have the money, or because they parents don't give a shit what happens to them as long as they fit the norm" Callie said as she faced her best friend.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I letting you stay here alone, nope" Addison stated, Callie was about to ask her what the she was mumbling about before Sister Theresa started talking.

"Ok, so today we are going to talk about reformation within souls. You're all here for the same reason, some are further on their way to reform than others, but you will all get there by the grace of God" she stated. "Is there any person here, who feels as though they are on that path, and who are enjoying the warmth within God's loving light?" she asked smiling whilst playing with the gold band on her wedding finger, obviously in pure awe at the mention of His name.

"_Don't use God's name as an escape goat for homophobia" _Callie spat in her head, how these 'Daughters of God' as they called themselves thought they were doing his work by preaching this crap was beyond the Latina.

"I'd like to say something" a voice said from the front of the class.

All eyes were directed to the 2nd year blonde who had spoken out, standing up from her seat the girl looked around the class. Callie was positive she recognised her face from somewhere.

"Hi everyone, my name is Erica Hahn and I'm a second year med student, a former homosexual" she stated, earning a proud nod and smile from the nun slightly in front of her.

"_Yep, knew I recognised her face" _Callie had spotted the girl looking at her a few times, mostly when her and Arizona walked Teddy to her classes, or waited for her to leave. She'd also seen the blonde around campus, sometimes she'd be talking to some students, engaged in whatever they were saying, sometimes they'd make eye-contact when Callie would accidently look at the blonde, finding the blue eye's which were nothing like Arizona's, watching her from across the yard.

"I'd just like to say that, I have seen the right side… the normal, healthy and good side, and you should all too" she stated, with a glance over to Callie. It was obvious that the eye-contact had lasted a lot longer than it should have, as many of the students turned in their seat to see where Erica's vision landed, Arizona included.

Callie however scrunched her eyebrows together, unsure of what was going on, why the hell was this girl looking at her?

Breaking eye-contact, Erica sat back down in her seat, Sister Theresa clapped furiously towards Erica, giving a sigh of content, Sister Theresa looked around the class once more, "Anymore?" she asked, her eyes still glistening over Erica's little speech.

"Yeah, me" Callie heard. A boy, that she knew only as Michael from her Chemistry class stood facing the class. Michael stood around 5ft 5inches, small for a boy of his age, with shoulder length mousey brown hair which curled at the end.

"I think you should all be proud of who you are, don't give a shit what they say to you. Personally I am sick of the treatment against us here, you think you're the only ones in a seminar like this? There's a ton in this year only, never mind the others, and each one is filled with the same people. You're either brainwashed, or you pretend to be" he shouted, obviously getting caught up in the moment. When the room fell deafly quiet, a blush came up from his neck onto his cheeks.

"Michael Fergus, outside now!" Sister Theresa screamed, the colouring matching Michaels face, only instead of embarrassment, it was out of pure rage.

Picking up the cane from beneath her desk, she dragged Michael towards the door by his tie, the anger of the nun clear through the strength she was using.

Just before the Sister twisted the doorknob to through Michael outside and give him a whipping, a voice was heard, stopping them in their tracks.

"HEY! No way are people going to let this happen, Sister Theresa, if you're going to cane Michael for standing up and telling you what the rest of the people in this room probably think, then you should cane me too."

AN: Sorry this is so late, I've been swamped recently. Hope you all liked this chapter; I've already started the next one so it shouldn't be too long. So who stopped Michael from receiving the cane alone? Is Addison stopping around? What's happening with Arizona and Callie? Is Callie just being paranoid, or does Arizona really regret the kiss?

You'll all find out next chapter. Also, the reviews make me happy dance, seriously I do a little happy squirm and everything…sad I know.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them.**_

Just before the Sister twisted the doorknob to through Michael outside and give him a whipping, a voice was heard, stopping them in their tracks.

"HEY! No way are people going to let this happen, Sister Theresa, if you're going to cane Michael for standing up and telling you what the rest of the people in this room probably think, then you should cane me too."

Callie didn't know what had come over her, was it the fact that she was too hyped up on her own paranoia over Arizona, the fact that her best friend was sitting next to her, or the fact that she had admired Michaels courage so much that she felt at least one person had to stand up for him.

"What was that Miss Torres?" Sister Theresa, who up to that point hadn't taken a dislike at all to the Latina who from past seminars had obviously befriended Arizona Robbins, and for that disruptive outburst she blamed entirely.

"I said you should cane me too" Callie said, rising from her sear. Walking over to stand in front of the nun and the boy, who's facial expressions showed both gratitude and awe, the brunette stood in the aisle separating her previous seat and Arizona's/

"Callie!" Addison whispered harshly,

"No, I've been in this school, what? For nearly three month or something, and I can't see me being cured, might as well get a beating for it" she spat, looking straight into the eyes of the fuming nun in front of her.

"As you wish" Sister Theresa hissed, letting go of Michael she took a slight step forward reaching out her hand to grab Callie's wrist. The pulling of her wrist caused Callie to jerk forward, nearly losing her step. With the tight hold of Callie's wrist, the Sister pushed the brunette in front of her so Callie was now standing in the doorway.

"Thanks" Michael whispered genuinely to Callie, receiving a smile form Callie.

A hard push on both of their backs caused them both to fall onto the top of the large stairwell, a loud bang indicating that the nun had slammed the door shut behind them.

"What you two did in there was disgusting, disrupting a healing class, full of souls desperate to make it past the gates of Heaven. You both should be ashamed of yourselves…" the nun spat with utter disgust in her tone and facial expressions, her darky swampy coloured eyes bore a hole through each of their head, "hands out flat" she stated.

Whilst the nun's attention was turned to picking up the cane that had somehow migrated onto the carpet floor, Callie chanced a quick look at Michael, who looked as though he was about to be sick with fear and nerves.

"_Holy shit" _Callie thought to herself, of course when she was younger she got the odd spanking, but it was never anything hard enough to leave a mark, never mind blisters or bruises, but she wasn't scared. Nervous, yes, but the fear that she saw plastered all over Michaels face broke her heart.

"I'll take his" Callie stated in a monotone voice.

"What?" Sister Theresa asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"No-no, Callie it is ok-" Michael stuttered. It was obvious to Callie that the boy had never been in trouble before in his life, he was a good kid, a little weedy for an eighteen or nineteen year old, small and skinny as twig, but he had a good heart.

"I want to" Callie said, smiling with her eyes, too afraid to smile with her mouth in case the nun found it mocking.

"Inside" Sister Theresa hissed in Michael's direction, but her vision never leaving the soulful brown eyes of the Latina in front of her.

Rushing inside with the other classmates, Michael almost ran into Sister Theresa's cane that she was holding.

"So you think you're some sort of martyr do you Miss Torres?" Sister Theresa spat, grabbing hold of each of Callie's hands, flattening them roughly in front of her.

"No" Callie replied, never losing eye-contact.

"Of course you don't, martyrs died for their Christian beliefs, burnt at the stake, tortured, devoured by lions, died for their faith under extreme pain. The abomination that you are standing up for deserves nothing but a reserved seat in hell. You will never experience the true pain of the Saints, but I can sure as Satan give you a taster." With those words the nun brought her right arm into the air and with all of the force in her body brought the wooden cane across the palms of Callie Torres, the sound of the breaking olive skin echoing down to the Reception, twenty times overall.

"Do something!" Addison shouted over to Arizona as soon as Callie and Michael were thrown out of the door.

"I can't!" Arizona shrieked, her voice laced with panic. "Sister Helena didn't stop me for my essay, she told me that I'm under surveillance, one foot out of line and I'm shipped straight out of here, and I have absolutely nowhere to go!" It was taking everything inside of the blonde in that moment not to jump up, take that cane out of Sister Theresa's claws and beat her with it, the thought of Calliope going through what she had went through for years, for even just a second tore her apart.

"Why don't you do it, you're her best friend" a voice called from the front of the class. Addison recognised the face of the girl who had spoken earlier, the dedicated 'heterosexual'_. "Elena… Erica or something?" _Addison thought to herself for a split second

"I fucking can't you little shit; I don't go to this god damned shitty school" the redhead shouted, rising out of her seat.

"So what the hell are you here for" the cold eyed blonde spat back

"None of your fucking business" Addison replied, walking over to the blonde.

Just after Erica had stood up from her chair, challenging the feisty redhead, Michael came running through the door, with a face as pale as a ghost.

"She's- I'm gunna hurl" the small student stated whilst holding his stomach

"The girl asked you a question!" Addison threw at Michael, her attention now focusing on finding out what was happening with her best friend.

Shaken eyes looked from Addison to Arizona, "She's taking mine for m-". The still quivering voice was cut short by the sound that travelled through every Ravengate's student's core when they heard it, the sound of a wooden cane connecting with the palm of a hand.

"Hold still!" Addison shouted at Callie as she sat on her bed applying Germolene and a bandage on both of the brunette's hands.

"It hurts yanno!" Callie hissed through clenched teeth, the pain from her throbbing hands making it hard for her to concentrate on anything.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have been the dumbass who volunteered to get an extra ten lashings, and what the fuck, like seriously. I'm so going to talk to my Dad about this shit, and my Mom, there's no way this is legal" Addison stated as she finished bandaging the second injured hand, "there we go, now keep that on for a week or so, make sure you change the-"

"I know, I know. Change the bandages, make sure it's clean. Yanno I am studying to become a doctor too" Callie smiled, truly thankful of her friend's thoughtfulness and help.

"I still can't believe that bitch did that to you" Addison mumbled.

"It wasn't that bad" Callie lied, trying to make her best friend feel better, the truth was that it fucking hurt, a lot. "So did you see Arizona… or talk to her or anything after I was sent back to here?" she asked, the blonde hadn't left her thoughts, was she ok after what had happened? Was she talking to her? Who even knew at this point what they even were.

"She asked to be excused, saying she was gunna puke, Sister Theresa cut the seminar short anyway. People were shaken up after what happened; I was just dying to get out of that hell hole." Addison said the anger towards the nun evident in the way that she spat her name.

"Oh…" Callie sighed; she'd hoped that Arizona would have come to talk to her by now, even if it was to discuss how she thought their date went terrible, "so anyway, have you heard anything from Mark? He seems to have just disappeared off the face of the earth?"

"Funny you should say that" the redhead snorted, "I got a text this morning telling me he was going 'sightseeing', so I can on imagine who with"

"Little Grey" they both said in union, laughing at the total sluttiness of their best friend.

"Sightseeing through her panty collection more like, the manwhore" Addison said as she stood from the bed to look out of the window, "so we're leaving tonight, which is a shame 'cause I really don't wanna leave you here" Addison said with sadness lacing her voice. "It's such a beautiful campus though Cal, way nicer than Yale… which you would have hated by the way, not a gay bar in sight you big lesbo" Addison winked.

"Whatever, if I could throw a pillow at you I would, but luckily for you, I can't do much with my hands right now" Callie said, also standing from the bed.

"Or unlucky for me you mean" Addison said, earning another eye-roll from the Latina.

"Come on, I need you" Callie stated

"Whoa, you know I was just joking right?"

"Get over yourself, you're not my type. No I need you to come with me to Arizona's room.

"Erm… why?" Addison inquired whilst putting her shoes on.

"'Cause I can't open doors or knock on them, so I need you to accompany me down the hall" Callie said whilst standing at her bedroom door, waiting for the redhead to conform.

"Oh… no problem your majesty" Addison mocked sarcastically before opening the first door of their travels.

"Calm it… calm down, Arizona you'll give yourself a nose bleed" Teddy said to the blonde who was currently pacing up and down their lounge area with tears dripping down her face.

"I should have said something, done something" Arizona said, finally standing still and making eye contact with her best friend who was sitting on the sofa look at her.

"You would have been kicked out of the Uni, then where would you have gone? I'm sure Callie will understand" Teddy said sympathetically, she'd received a lashing only three times in her two years at this school, nothing like Arizona, who had permanent scars over her palms and the back of her legs.

"She got twenty, twenty because she was so brave and such an amazing person that she took that Michaels kid's lashings" Arizona answered, not listening to any consolation that Teddy was trying to give her.

Teddy stood from her seat and walked over to Arizona, taking both her wrists gently in her hands Teddy looked into the blue watering eyes and tried to make her friend see that she couldn't have done anything to have made it better. "Arizona, if you'd have said anything, took Callie's and Michaels canings where would that have left you? I'll tell you, it would have left you with 15 throbbing lashings on each hand? It would have left you with nowhere to live and nowhere to study to become an amazing surgeon one day?"

"True" Arizona sighed, still not a hundred percent believing her own words.

"Well I'm sure Callie will understand too" Teddy said quietly

A loud abrupt sound of someone banging on the door echoed through the room, along with a chastising "Addison!".

"Well go answer it" Teddy smirked at Arizona who looked like a dear in the headlights, "Fine" she sighed.

Teddy walked over to the huge oak door, opening it she found a tall redhead with a shorter Latina who looked as though she was wearing mittens made from bandages. "Ouch" Teddy commented as she looked back at the chocolate eyes.

"Yep" Callie answered, "Hey is Arizona in?"

"Yeah come straight in, how's it going Ivy?" Teddy mused as she let the two in through the door.

"Are you going to call me that every time you see me?" Addison asked cocking an eyebrow at the darker blonde.

"Well it's either that or Red, pick your Poison" Teddy said with an over dramatic laugh, "too funny, I'm just too funny".

"Hilarious" Addison stated as she moved past Teddy and slumped herself on the sofa.

During Teddy's and Addison's teasing, all Callie and Arizona had done was look at each other with sad eyes. Callie offered the blonde a small smile, which just made the blonde feel worse. Dropping her vision to the Latina's bandaged hands, Arizona's eyes widened as she quickly walked over to Callie.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to have a look at them, oh god" she said as she gingerly took Callie's hands into her own.

"Hey, I'm fine, Addison bandaged me up, I told her I didn't even need them but yanno, fiery redhead and all" Callie said with an awkward laugh.

"Calliope" Arizona sighed.

"Why don't we go sit in your room and talk, huh?" Callie asked gently bringing the blonde's hand to lie flatly across her own palm as closing her hands brought her pain she'd never imagined existed

Nodding her head, Arizona led Callie into her bedroom, leaving Teddy and Addison on the sofa, who were currently binging on whatever food they had found in their cupboards.

Closing the door behind them, Callie followed Arizona onto her deep purple satin sheets that she had sat on a hundred times over the past weeks.

"I am so sorry Calliope I-" Arizona began.

"What? No, you're not apologising for something that was not your fault, I was the one who said something, I was the one who took Michaels caning, I'm too stubborn and cocky for my own good" she smiled, using her straight fingertips to brush a piece of hair behind Arizona's lowered head. Bringing her hand to Arizona's chin she gently

"I got cautioned" Arizona said as she looked into soulful brown eyes.

"What?" Callie asked, confused.

"Supposedly some Sisters have mentioned my behaviour or attitude, I don't know, so one more wrong foot out of line, and I'm gone and… and I have nowhere to go Callie. My family hate me, except for my brother who has to pretend to hate me, and Ravengate's becoming a home to me, I have friends who I love, and I have you. So I couldn't do anything today, as much as I wanted to go out of that room and take 30 lashings for you, I couldn't because that would mean leaving you, and for that I am so so sorry" Arizona rambled, a single tear dripping from her eyes to Callie's right hand bandages.

"Hey… hey, it's ok. I wouldn't have let you take them anyway; there'd have been no way in hell Arizona." Callie comforted as she wiped away the following tears, "Will you lie down with me?"

"Of course" Arizona replied as she shuffled down the bed to lie down facing Callie.

They both stared at each other, each wondering what the other was thinking. After 5 minutes of comfortable silence, loud laughing from the lounge area echoed through to Arizona's bright bedroom.

"It looks like those two are getting along" Callie chuckled, earning a half a smile from Arizona.

"You shouldn't have taken them" Arizona stated

Sighing gently Callie placed her left hand gently on Arizona's hip, shuffling closer to the blonde, "but I did, and we can't do anything about it, it wasn't so bad anyway' she said quiet enough to hear the tiniest of an intake of Arizona's breath.

"I enjoyed our date by the way" Arizona smiled, trying to end the gloomy topic, figuring it was best to not linger in the past, but to stop Callie's ass from ever doing that again.

"Really?" Callie smiled widely.

"Of course you goof, why wouldn't I have, you looked breath-taking and the night was amazing all round" Arizona smiled.

Before Arizona could completely close her mouth from smiling, a pair of full lips was placed on top of hers, not gentle but not too rough.

A small moan left her mouth as a warm tongue slid across her bottom lip asking permission, of which she happily granted. The blonde place a hand behind Callie's neck pushing the Latina impossibly close, fingers laced with the long ebony hair with a small pull of enjoyment.

Minutes went by before both girls needed oxygen, finishing with a long kiss they both rested their foreheads on each other, mirroring one another's smiles.

"Wow" Callie whispered.

"Thanks" Arizona replied causing them both to start laughing.

Resting both their heads back onto the pillows, they both looked at each other, memorising the features of the girl in front of them.

"Am I your girlfriend?" Arizona asked quizzically, it was obvious that the two liked each other, but she needed to know what they were exactly.

"I'd like you to be" Callie smiled

"Then it's settled, I'm your girlfriend and you're mine, ok?"

"Fine with me boss" Callie laughed at the formal announcement of her new _girlfriend._

Pulling Callie into a kiss, Arizona couldn't contain her happiness, and by what she could tell, neither could Callie.

It had been two weeks since they had become official, a week since Addison and Mark had left with promises of returning as soon as they both could. Although Callie had felt as though she'd only seen Mark for a few hours on the night of the party and an hour before her two best friends had left her in Connecticut. Lexie had been attached to her cell, a blush permanently spread across her neck and cheeks. That was just like Mark, such a lady charmer.

"Is it weird that I miss Red?" Teddy asked Arizona as they sat in the lounge playing cards.

"Red as in Addison?" Arizona inquired as she took a card from the deck

"No Red as in the colour, all I'm seeing lately are yellows and green… I mean I know she's Callie's friend, but I got along well with her, and it was nice seeing a different face around here" Teddy said with a sigh.

"Are you trying to say you're sick of the sight of my face?" Arizona asked pretending to be offended, but really she knew exactly what Teddy meant. The school had its cliques, and they often didn't mix, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the witty humour of the redhead, or the way that Callie felt so much more at home with her friends around her.

"Blondie I got sick of your face a long time ago" Teddy said, earning a smack on the arm from the blonde sitting in front of her.

The sound of polyphonic chimes interrupted Arizona's card playing mode as she read the text that had just been sent.

"_If you don't see me in the next couple of days, it's because I've died, death by essays. I'd tell you to tell my mother I loved her, but these days she'd throw a 24/7 wake party. Meh I'm feeling sorry for myself, can I come round and feel sorry for myself with you? Xxxxx"_

Chuckling at Callie's over dramatic text, she quickly replied telling her girlfriend that of course she could come round.

"Callie's coming round" Arizona told Teddy, her eyes showing the adoration that she had fpr the Latina.

"Urgh, I hate you happy people" Teddy grunted in reply.

Closing her flat door behind her, Callie pushed the straps of the plastic bags holding the food she was taking over to Arizona's, to the crease in her elbow. Yeah she probably looked like a weirdo as she walked down the corridor to Arizona's dorm, but the palms of her hands still hurt when she put too much pressure on them.

Too distracted by the self-pitying thoughts running through her head, she'd missed the "Callie, right?" from the taller blonde walking down the corridor beside her.

"Huh?" Callie mumbled whilst shaking her head confused, "Sorry I was in a world of my own there" she smiled to the student who she recognised as Erica Hahn, the stalker girl from her seminars.

"I was just saying, you're names Callie right? From Sunday classes?" Erica said smiling at the Latina

"Um, yeah Erica?" Callie asked, suddenly unsure in whether her name was in fact Erica or not.

"That would be me" she smiled doing a subtle once over on Callie's body, her eyes stopping at the bandaged hands that were awkwardly pointing at the ceiling, keeping the bags that she was carrying in place. "Do you need a hand?"

"Nah I'm fine, I'm just going over to my… uh friends flat a few doors down" she smiled as she began to slowly walk as she felt awkward standing in the middle of the corridor. The blonde stayed beside her as they walked down the hall.

"How's your hands healing?" Erica asked with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"Fine… look like, don't you think I'm some horrid homo who needs to see the light of day that you've found?" Callie asked sarcastically, she wasn't in the mood for any interaction with anybody except for Arizona or Teddy right now.

"You intrigue me" Erica stated before once again looking Callie up and down and walking away.

"Creeper" Callie stated quietly

Knocking on Arizona's door gently with her foot, she waited patiently for either her blonde of Teddy to open the door; it was the latter of the two that opened it.

"Score, I'm getting a meal tonight" Teddy said excitedly as she took Callie's bags from the awkward position of her elbow crease.

"Where is she?" Callie asked as she shut the door and the judgmental, creepy and soul-destroying world out of her little bubble.

"Well, I do hope you're talking about me, Calliope" Arizona said in jest as she walked out of her bedroom.

The sight of Arizona in pyjama pants and a white vest elevated Callie's mood instantly, but still she stuck out her bottom lips, threw her head back and whined, desperate for affection.

Callie could practically hear the eye-roll that Teddy had just done as she started unpacking the food from the bags.

"Aw my little baby" Arizona said in a baby voice to match Callie's self-pitying baby antics. Walking over to her girlfriend she put her arms around Callie's waist as she planted a soft and reassuring kiss onto the full lips in front of her. "Come lie on the sofa with me, I'll be big spoon and I'll play with your hair, we'll start in the food later" she offered as she gently stroked Callie's hair.

"Mmm please" Callie replied, still with her playful whiney voice. The offer that she had just received had banished every other thought revolving her crappy day of essay's and stress, there was nothing better than feeling Arizona flush against her as they lay down and relaxed with each other.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll be the single, lonely one over here… spooning the jar of korma sauce" Teddy commented sarcastically as she watched the two girls walk over the sofa holding hands.

_**AN: Thanks for reading and the reviews, I appreciate every last one of you :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm only playing with them.**_

**For those of you who feel as though the story should have time jumps, don't worry, I have an idea whereabouts I am taking it.**

"How's your hands healing?" Addison asked over Skype.

"Fine, the skin has healed over so they're back to normal, I mean it's only taken a month or something" Callie replied with a sigh

"That's good, now you can get your freak on with Texas" the redhead said with a wink, earning an eye-roll from her best friend.

"Is that all you think about?" Callie asked, thanking god that the dim light didn't show the slight blush across her neck, but to be honest she'd thought the same thing for weeks now but now that her hands had healed, it was definitely possible to do so if the time came.

"Look, one of us should be getting some action, these bitches at Yale aren't as sexually frustrated as you Catholic prisoners over there" she moaned

"Exactly, prison. How'd you expect me to give Arizona a full romantic date in a flat whilst getting rid of Christina and Teddy for the night? Then there's the whole having to get up early before room checks, and dodging the nuns and security cameras" Callie asked, her hands waving in the air.

"Callie… hundreds of people was able to sneak out of the_ grounds_, to _a nightclub _and come back, I'm sure you can manage one night, speak to Teddy and Christina"

"I'll see, then again this weekend's our free weekend, shit I'm going to have to buy Arizona a Christmas present, man I wish you were here Addison" Callie said with a sigh and a frown, the little glimpse that she had of Addison being here with her did nothing but worsen the fact that she wasn't here all of the time.

"I know, but hey it won't be long till I sneak my ass back into that retched place to see you, and of course have to sit and chill with Teddy while you two are smacking gums with each other"

"Oh yeah, because you hated that so much… Arizona said that Teddy was asking about you the other day, yanno." Callie stated as she turned to pick up her cell from the bed stand, hoping that Arizona had come back from the library.

"Really? What did she say?" Addison asked in a perkier tone that didn't go a miss from Callie.

"Nothing much, hey I gotta go" Callie said as she read the text that Arizona had just sent her.

"Hey wait, what did Teddy say?" Addison asked frustrated.

"Bye! Love you!" Callie teased with a smile and a wave as she exited their chat, not missing the exhalation of breath and slumping of Addison's shoulders

Leaving her bedroom she walked through the lounge where Christina was lying on her back on the sofa, cell in hand.

"Off to Blondie's?" she asked

"Yep, hey will you come into the city with me on Saturday? Bring Meredith or whatever, I need to get Arizona a Christmas present" Callie asked with her hand on the door handle.

"Only if you cook that chicken piccata thing tonight?" Christina asked in a monotone.

"Fine, but we're running out of chicken so you're going to have to buy some when we're out" the brunette agreed as she opened the front door

"Me? Why me, you buy it" the Asian asked in a sarcastic tone

"Cause you're the one who devours it like a starved animal, so you can buy it, and I cook the damn thing anyway" Callie stated as she shut the door behind her. The Latina had become close to Christina in the months that she had been at Ravengate; the two found that their personalities matched well with one another, as neither of them were 'people's people' so to speak.

Walking down the hallway she gave a smile to every person who had passed her, she was familiar with most of the girls in the dorms as many had knocked on her door to borrow things, and her on theirs, the place was starting to become a strange second home to Callie, and it was a comforting feeling in a weird way.

Stopping outside of Arizona's door she did a brief check on her appearance, it was Thursday so she was still in her uniform from her day of classes. Making sure her collar was down properly and her hair was lying nearly over her chest, Callie opened the door and entered her girlfriend's flat.

Closing the door from prying eyes and ears, Callie walked over to the two blondes who were sitting on opposite sofas chatting.

"Hey baby!" Arizona greeted as she stood from her sofa and welcomed her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey" Callie smiled as they parted, looking over to an unamused Teddy she said hello to the taller blonde, earning a 'Whattup?" from the taller blonde.

Following Arizona to the sofa facing Teddy, she sat at the end of the sofa, placing a pillow on her lap she silently motioned with a pat for Arizona to rest her head, which she did. Running her fingers through the bright hair that contrasted so perfectly against her skin and her own hair, she looked over to Teddy, "so how as your day you two?"

"Well after Chemistry this morning when I said bye to you, I had to go see Sister Alphobitch to see if my behaviour was approving, which apparently it is" Arizona started, "then I went for a walk around campus to de-stress, then I've spent the last couple of hours in the library" she finished with a twist of her head and a smile.

The sight was too adorable for Callie to miss an opportunity to kiss the blue-eyed angel in front of her.

"Well if you want to know about my sad and lonely life, take a pen and write it down" Teddy stated as she turned to lie on her stomach, half of her face squashed against the cushioned pillow underneath her head. "I had anatomy class today, and I thought to myself, I'm gunna sit next to Henry, he's been avoiding my texts recently and because of you two I'm jealous and in need of attention and affection. So anyway, I walked in and sat on the stool next to him, only his friend May comes over, and tells me he transferred a few weeks ago and nobody's heard of him since" she said with a sigh, "so after spending a gloomy hour and a half in that lecture, I came here to eat my feelings, at least food loves me"

"What an ass" Arizona said sympathetically, "well it's probably a good thing you two never got that close, if he was just going to leave"

"Yeah" Callie agreed as she watched her fingers make a fish-tail plait in her girlfriends blonde hair.

After minutes of comfortable silence between the three girls, Teddy was the first to mention the upcoming holiday, "So it's the season to be jolly, huh?" she mumbled, hating the festive season.

Arizona hummed in agreement, "I hate Christmas" she sighed as she turned on her back facing the ceiling, stopping Callie's ministrations in her hair.

"You both hate Christmas? What do they even do around here for the whole amazing birth of the baby Jesus and all?" Callie asked as she laid her arm over Arizona's stomach to hold her hand.

The gesture, although innocent and harmless, caught Arizona's breath in her throat. She had been with Callie for around a month and a half, and her sexual frustration was escalating every time she saw that beautiful face. "Well, at my old school it was spent sitting in a circle on the floor, telling everyone why we're thankful for God giving us his only son. I mean most of the time I just googled something on my cell the period before" Arizona laughed, trying desperately to take her mind off the small patterns Callie was tracing with her finger onto her stomach.

"Well last year, they went all out; decorations everywhere: streamers, trees the lot. It looked beautiful actually, they'll probably be starting this weekend and they grab people from their dorms or corridors to help decorate, so we need to go into the city" Teddy said as she jumped off of the sofa, "an I hate Christmas for the simple fact that I hate everything jolly in this world" she finished as she walked into her bedroom.

The two remaining laughed at their cynical best friend, "You two are the complete opposites, how are you even friends?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"I think she stops me from being too overly happy, and I stop her from being down right depressed" Arizona said with a giggle, "do you wanna Pepsi?" Arizona asked as she got up to walk to the kitchen.

"Sure, we could watch a movie if you'd like? So…" Callie paused, unsure on how to bring up her question, "why do you hate Christmas?" she asked gingerly

"Um… never really liked them," Arizona answered eager to get away from the subject, "Ooooh! I have a better idea!" the blonde shouted in excitement as she stopped in the middle of the room, "Can we make a picnic and sit next to the fountain and eat it? The weather's lovely and there aren't many people outside so we could pass as two friends sitting in the sun, if you're lucky you might get the odd stroke of the arm" she winked at the Latina who was looking at her with a face of amusement, he girlfriend really was the most adorable thing ever.

"Is it Christmas Eve already?" Yang groaned as she stepped into the living area after being wakened by the delicious breakfast smells coming from the kitchen.

"Yep" Callie sighed; this would be the first Christmas that she would spend without her family, sure Aria promised to phone her and if she could sneak a Skype conversation, but still. Every Christmas Eve her and her sister would sit around the sofas watching an old black and white Christmas movie with the big coal fire crackling in the background. They'd then shower and when they came out there would be presents from 'Santa' on their beds, which always turned out to be new pyjamas and slippers. Her mother, father and Maria would each come upstairs to wish them a Merry Christmas Eve before they went to bed.

But this year was different; this year there would be no movie by the fire, no tucking into bed or a huge traditional Mexican Christmas with all of her relatives around the table. Nope, this year she'd be tucking herself into bed, waking up only to Christina rummaging around the kitchen looking for something to eat. Although there was an exception, she had Arizona.

The wrapped up silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant had been under her bed for weeks. Yang had thrown some sarcastic remarks about being 'sickly sweet', but none of them had affected Callie in the slightest. She may not be getting any presents this year, but she sure as hell was going to give her girlfriend one.

Arizona was sitting in the Universities cafeteria with Alex and Owen eating Ravengate's excuse of a Christmas dinner, while Alex was talking about a student in their Bio class, Izzie.

"Karev, just ask the girl out" Owen sighed giving Arizona an eye-roll, receiving a knowing smirk from the blonde.

"Dude, I don't ask girls out, they ask me out" Alex said smugly

"Yeah, and that's why you haven't had a date since we got here" Arizona said sarcastically, earning a grunt from her best friend.

She'd been sitting with the two for a half hour, which had consisted of Karev moaning and Owen checking his cell for a text, from Christina she presumed. However the only thoughts running through her head was whether or not Calliope would like her present for her, were they doing presents? She'd never bought anyone a present in her life. The blonde had never been close enough to a person for long enough to give them presents and after the age of sixteen when she told her parents she was gay, she'd never received any sort of present from them. Tim sent her cards with money in, because a present would be found in the Colonel's tidy regime, and when she was younger she made him presents and he made her presents, it was sort of a tradition between the two.

"What's up Robbins?" Owen asked, he'd noticed the blonde zoning out a few times during Karev's wallowing, and he saw Arizona as a close friend who he cared about.

"Huh?" she asked shaking her head, positive that the redheaded boy had said something to her.

"You looked as though you were lost in your own thoughts, is everything ok with Alphobitch?" he asked

"Oh yeah, she's off my back, I'm just keeping my head low really. I was just thinking about Callie "she smiled

"You two done it yet?" Alex asked as he shoved a piece of chicken dripping with gravy into his mouth

"Karev you're a pig" she said disgusted in her close friends eating habits, "and no, not like it's any of your business anyway'' she sighed

"Why not, you've been together for a while and it's perfectly doable with you both being in the same halls, being girls and that" he said as he gulped down his cola as if someone were about to take it away from him.

"True" Owen added with a nod of his head

"Care to elaborate?" she whispered, intrigued at the possibility of having a special night in with Callie. Pulling her chair in closer to stop wandering ears from listening, she listened as both Owen and Alex simply planned her possible night.

"You want me to what?" Teddy asked in disbelief as she drank from their shared milk carton.

"Teddy! I have to use that with my cereal!" Arizona shouted as she ran over to take the milk bottle from her roommate's mouth, "What is it with me being around socially inept eaters?" she asked out loud to herself.

"Probably karma for asking them to do things that would put them in severe shit" Teddy said as she frowned at the shorter girl who had taken away her drink.

"Come on Teddy, please you know I'd do it for you in a heartbeat" Arizona begged, knitting her eyebrows together and subtly batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, because I have a line of people just waiting to bang me" she said as she flopped onto the sofa, "Arizona if we get caught do you know what will actually happen, you'd get kicked out straight away, Alphobitch and Theresa aw waiting for you to screw up, you know that right?" Teddy exclaimed as she propped herself up by her elbows facing her pouting best friend.

"One night, tonight that's all I'm asking" Arizona asked as she squatted down in front of the sofa facing her best friend.

"Cooked meal every night this week, not by you 'cause you stink, Callie 'cause I'm doing this for her ass too… well you're doing this for her ass. You do the laundry for two weeks and for a month you have to call me 'My Queen'" the darker blonde stated with a straight face.

"Excuse me what?" Arizona asked confused at her friends rambling.

"Those are my conditions, if you agree I'll help you lose your virginity" Teddy said smugly.

"Are you kidding me…? 'My Queen?' you want me to call you that for a month, Theodora you can suck my-"

Teddy coughed dramatically to interrupt the abuse she was sure to get, "Fine so what are we watching tonight, it being Christmas Eve and all, it's a shame it would have been such a romantic night too-"

"FINE, deal" Arizona grunted as she stood up from her spot

"Hmm" Teddy coughed earning an open mouthed picture of shock on Arizona's face.

"I said, fine you've got yourself a deal…" she sighed, "My Queen" she gritted through her teeth.

"Why does it suddenly feel as though all is right in the world?" Teddy asked smugly with a smile on her face.

_Knock Knock_

"Callie! Door!" Christina shouted as she lay on the sofa eating Lucky Charms out of the box and texting Owen.

"Get it yourself you lazy shit!" Callie shouted from her bedroom where she had just changed into pyjamas from a towel. Bending over to towel dry her hair, she was sure she heard Christina shout something about Christmas.

"Urgh" Christina huffed as she put the box down and slumped over towards the door.

As she unlocked the lock from the hinge and opened it she was greeted by an unamused looking Teddy, and a dimple popping Arizona. Looking down she saw that Teddy was carrying a pillow and had a bag strapped to her shoulder.

"Can I help you freaks at all?" she asked in a bored tone

"Move over Yang, I hope you have food here" Teddy stated as she walked into the room

"Hi Christina!" Arizona asked in a cheery voice, "Merry Christmas Eve!"

Mumbling something untranslatable Christina moved over back to her original space on the sofa, grabbing her cereal box from Teddy's hand.

"Calliope, are you decent?" she asked over the huge oak door.

Bringing herself upright, Callie was sure that she had just heard her girlfriend's angelic voice from outside of the room. Her eyes squinted in confusion as she walked over to open her door.

"Hey babe" Callie smiled in surprise as she opened her bedroom door, quickly scanning the living room and the front door she saw that the coast was clear, pulling her girlfriend by the navy Ravengate hoody that she was wearing, she brought the blonde in for a not so innocent kiss.

Sighing in contentment as they pulled away for air, and hearing two distinct groans of disgust from behind them, they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Come in here" Callie laughed as she threw a playful dirty look at the two pigs on the sofa with cereal in their hair.

Turning around after shutting the door her smile returned as she saw Arizona looking adorable in her black leggings and her hands in her hoody's front pocket, dimples on show.

"What are you smiling about?" Callie asked a she walked over to her girlfriend, looping her arms through Arizona's and resting her hands on her lowed back, stealing another kiss.

"Mmm" Arizona hummed as she pulled away, "well I have a little Christmas proposition for you" she said sweetly.

"You do huh?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow.

God that eyebrow made Arizona weak in the knees.

"If it's ok with you, I mean you can say no or whatever, but… I was talking about how I wished we could spend at least one night together, because I really want to fall asleep next to you, and Alex and Owen said it was possible. So I was all like 'how?' Anyway, so the plan is, if you want it to be, is that Teddy sleeps here in your bed, and you sleep round ours, but in my bed, if you want to. Then when we get room inspections tomorrow, Teddy will set an alarm and lock herself in the bathroom with the shower on, so whichever Sister comes in, thinks you're in the shower, and you do the same?" Arizona asked, rambling being one of her nervous attributes.

All day she'd been excited for tonight, and it never once crossed her mind that Callie would say no. What if she wasn't ready, or if she didn't want to?

Of course Callie, who had been looking intently at the blonde in front of her, had noticed that Arizona was getting herself worked up in her thoughts.

"Arizona" Callie soothed in a low caring voice, "I would love to spend the night with you tonight" she smiled, stroking the blonde's face.

"You would?" Arizona asked hopefully, hoping that this was actually happening and her brain hadn't formed a defence hallucination because Callie had just shot her down.

"I would" Callie answered with a wide grin as she tilted her head and pressed her full lips against Arizona's.

_**AN: Thank you to all that are reading, and thank you for your reviews, they're awesome. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know… I know… I'm just going to crawl away into some dark hole. Life's kinda all over the place at the moment and I haven't had time to sit and write.**

**So I've had some questions on the authenticity of the factual side of the story, I'm sorry if I've messed up on some things I'm just a mere teenage fangirl from Britain, and it is **_**just**_** a made-up story. In the case of the legality of the story I'm just making it up as I go along, it's been mentioned a couple times that because of the prestigious reputation of the school, the punishment of the pupils is overlooked and is one of those things that a blind eye is turned. **

**Also, it is not that Callie hates Connecticut she hates the situation that her father put her through by transferring her. At the beginning of the story, Callie's shock of going to Ravengate was because of the irony of being in the same state but not being in Yale. The query of the students not being there of their own accord and how they would have needed to have wanted to study there, there is the case of the student's relationship with their parents. The majority of the students at Ravengate are from wealthy families with high profile parents, I can only assume that by growing up with such scrutiny from other people and the pressure on trying to be successful by making their parents proud could go two ways. In the case of Callie her father is her favourite person in her world and she would do anything to make him proud even if that means transferring from her dream University; whereas Arizona went the opposite way and rebelled from her family (excluding her brother) through actions, however the sheer fear of her father's authority still has her in Ravengate.**

**I hope this has helped with the continuation of the story for people; I have a good idea of what I'm going to do next. Your reviews have been amazing, thank you all for reading, Thank You :D !**

_Shit shit shit shit  
><em>Callie cursed as she burst out of Arizona's room with only a crisp white bed sheet wrapped around her, her bare feet pattering on the laminate oak floor. She'd slept through the alarm on Arizona's bedside table by ten minutes; she couldn't physically pry herself away from the sleeping blonde. In fact Arizona was still asleep, seemingly unfazed by the brunettes sudden departure from the warm bed.

She had just opened Teddy's bedroom door when the two blondes' dorm door began to open.

Slamming the heaving oak door behind her, it took Callie lunging towards the bathroom door to realise that she was naked. Turning around she saw that the bed sheet that had concealed her dignity briefly was jammed in the door, a quick internal debate over whether or not she would risk being caught (naked…by a Sister…)trying to free the sheet was soon decided by a gentle tap on Teddy's bedroom door.

"Theodora child" came the frail voice of Sister Ancina, a miniscule Hispanic Sister of Mercy who was highly fond of Callie. As fond as Callie was of the tiny nun, she wasn't that fond of being caught naked and not in her own bedroom.

Racing through to the bathroom Callie locked the door behind her and quickly ran the shower. Walking over to locked door, Callie placed an ear against the cool wood.

"Theodora, are you in the bathroom dear?" she heard from the other side of the door in a thick Mexican accent.

"Hmmmhmm" Callie hummed loudly in agreement, she could practically hear her heartbeat and she was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the visible steam surrounding her, she would still be breaking into a sweat.

"De nada, Feliz Navidad cosita",

_Oh shit its Christmas isn't it _Callie thought to herself as she wiped her forehead with her forearm, _damn it's hot in here, and I'm too tired for this shit._

"Feliz Navidad a ti también, Sister Ancina" Callie responded mindlessly, immediately bringing her hand to her mouth in regret

"Well done on your pronunciation Theodora, God bless you on this holy day" the nun responded with excitement lacing her voice. Hearing Teddy's bedroom door shutting Callie let out a deep sigh of relief. Shutting her eyes Callie rested on the door, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Feeling the skin on her back sticking to the oak door she gently pushed herself off of the door and turned off the shower. Her heartbeat had returned to normal pace and she was reminded that she was naked when a strand of dark hair brushed against the tip of her breast, sending a slight shiver through her body, it was then that she remembered that her very naked girlfriend was still in her bed, and she was yet to wish her a Merry Christmas. Exiting Teddy's bathroom she walked through her friend's bedroom, which was totally Teddy. Like Christina the mess was everywhere, shelves were cluttered with cardio medical books, national service books and little figurines.

Silencing her movements Callie listened for any sign of movement for the ageing Latin nun, hearing nothing she slightly opened the door, freeing her bed sheet the brunette leant down and once again covered her body. The temperature had dropped dramatically from the steam ridden room to the cold winter rooms. Chancing a look out of the window as she walked over to her girlfriends' room, Callie could see the soft snow falling onto the campus. The sky was still light with subtle shades of blue, pink and yellow it was breath taking, miraculous even, she was used to the sun and heat, she was and would always be a Miami girl but Connecticut's snow was stunning.

Tightening the bed sheets around her, Callie gently opened the door to her girlfriend. Obviously Sister Ancina had barely disturbed the blonde as she was still lying on her stomach with one arm under her pillow and the other spread out across the empty space where Callie had previously slept.

Silently she crept over to the bed and gently got in beside her girlfriend, shedding the white sheet that had been covering her Callie let out a cold shudder. Shuffling beside her blonde she gently tucked a strand of the golden hair behind Arizona's ear.

'Hmmm' Arizona hummed in content, Sister Ancina had in fact woken her up as she had to bring the covers up to her neck to stop herself from flashing to the Sister of Mercy. However her body was spent, she ached everywhere, but a good type of ache, like the type that just wants to make you lie in bed all day with a smile on your face.

"Good morning beautiful, and Merry Christmas" she mumbled, her voice still full of sleep.

"You haven't even opened your eyes, I could be looking horrifying right now and you wouldn't know" Callie said with a chuckle, bending down her lips pressed up against the blondes cheek, "Merry Christmas to you too" she whispered before she completely pulled away to rest her head back onto her pillow.

Opening her eyes she looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes, "See I told you I was right".

"You're such a cheesball, you know that right?" Callie laughed as her arm snaked over Arizona's naked back, trying to gather as much body heat as she could.

"Calliope you're freezing!" Arizona squealed as her muscles tensed under Callie's icy arm.

"Sorry, you know I did actually have to run outside of this room naked, and it's snowing outside" she replied as she feigned a frown.

"Thank you for last night Calliope" Arizona said as she brought a serious tone to their little Christmas bedsit, "I can't imagine anything more magical than me being with you last night, literally the best Christmas present ever" she said with a smile, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment.

"You're welcome, and last night was amazing for me too, I loved it" Callie said with a smile as she cuddled impossibly close to her girlfriend

Flashbacks of tender kisses along her ribs, light feather touches across her collarbones came rushing back to Callie. The feeling of never feeling so complete and fulfilled in the moment that Arizona first slowly and carefully entered her, how she'd never felt so comfortable situated between Arizona's long smooth legs. How she'd never tasted anything as sweet as pure Arizona, and how she'd completely given herself to the blonde as her long caramel fingers glided through long tresses of yellow. The night had in fact been perfect; they had made love and talked to one another all night.

"I have a present for you" Arizona said as she pulled away from Callie's lips, simultaneously pulling Callie out of her reminiscing.

"Wait! I have to go and get yours from my bag" Callie said excitingly as she scanned Arizona's bedroom floor for her trusty 'ole rucksack. _Shirts… yes, bottoms… yes, underwear… definitely. Where the hell is my bag? _Callie thought to herself as she lifted herself from their heat cocoon of a bed.

"I think it's on the sofa sweetie" Arizona smiled warmly as she enjoyably watched Callie's confusion.

"Sofa… ok I'll be two seconds… don't move" the brunette said with a wink as she sprinted into the living area, stark naked.

Arizona watched her girlfriend as her tanned back was caressed by the swaying of her ebony long hair as Callie headed to fetch her bag. The curves of the Latina's body enthralled her, the way her hips lead a perfectly toned trail to her butt down to the legs that seemed to be a never ending path of beauty. For Arizona, last night was beautiful, Callie was beautiful, and everything that happened, that was said was beautiful and she wouldn't change it for the world. She didn't care what the hell she was being taught, how could God, how could _anyone_ hate love?

Callie re-entered the room, as always as confident in her body and unashamed of the body she was given strolled into Arizona's room wearing nothing but a million dollar smile.

A they both got themselves comfortable, facing each other and sitting Indian style on the bed, neither could contain a grin or the blush that was both apparent on their cheeks.

"At the same time or separately?" Arizona asked with a giggle.

"Same time?" Callie answered with a little snort which Arizona found endearing.

Callie swapped her long rectangular present which was wrapped in a royal blue wrapping paper with a deep purple bow, for Arizona's square shaped present wrapped in a rich navy colour and an emerald coloured meshed material ribbon.

"Merry Christmas, Calliope" Arizona breathed lovingly as she leaned forward and gave Callie a deep but short kiss. Pulling back slightly so that they were both touching each other's noses Arizona smiled. Mirroring her girlfriend's smile Callie rubbed her nose against her blonde's, "Merry Christmas Arizona".

"I hate snow" Christina said shivering as the steam from her words vanished into the cold February air. She really did hate snow, it'd been snowing for god damn months and she was sick of the sight of it, it was cold, it was wet, it stuck to her shoes and trailed through to her flat. There was no advantage the thing, yet here she was shivering her ass off watching her friends build their hundredth snowman of the New Year.

"It's not that bad" Owen replied with a smirk as he put his arm around Christina's shoulder and brought her to his chest to warm her up.

"Um, yes it is. What's so great about watching these idiots cream themselves over a snowman, which looks exactly like every other snowman they make on a Sunday night?" Christina whined as she watched snowballs being thrown at each other. "You fancy going inside to Eastbrook Common Room? They've got the fire going and I swear if one of those snowballs comes anywhere near me, I will actually preform a heart transplant, without the victim receiving a new heart."

Owen chuckled at his girlfriend's sourness. They'd been official since January and he was completely smitten with her, and he hoped she was with him too. "Of course, let's go" he said with a chaste kiss on the side of her black earmuffs. "Guys, we're heading back in, getting some hot drinks and sitting in Eastbrook if any of you fancy it?" Owen shouted out to the rest of the group, a few mumbles confirmed that the majority of them were going back inside.

"Torres, you telling me you're backing out of this snowball fight? You too chicken?" Grey eyes flickered with a threatening dare, an arched auburn perfectly shaped eyebrow only adding to the seriousness of the threat.

"Montgomery, you know I'd be kicking your ass if my girl wasn't going to die of hypothermia" Callie replied back, a hand on her hip and a mirrored arched eyebrow accompanied by the Torres glare made Addison's knees do a tiny buckle, but was she hell going to let her best friend know about it.

"Pussy" Addison mouthed to the Latina

"Ladies, come on keep it PG-13" Mark Sloan said with a smirk as he threw a wink over to Little Grey making her snort a little in awe.

A roll of the eyes from Callie and a laugh from the red head broke the playful tension of the challenges, "You guys coming in?" Callie asked in seriousness at the four in front of her.

"Tell Blondie her Queen can handle the cold, and that next week she's getting scrubbed" Teddy said with a wink as her gloved hands smoothed out the snowball in her hands.

Both Mark and Addison had transferred to Ravengate at the beginning of January; Callie told them they were crazy, their parents were ecstatic. They had both simply answered that they didn't like her being here alone, Mark had been filled in with what had happened to Callie by Addison, and he had refused to stay at Yale. Although she was concerned for her friends, being in this hell hole, she was thrilled to have them here. Although she had made close friends here, with the exception of Arizona she never really felt at home. Christmas had been the worst, with only a quick Skype session with Aria and Maria on Christmas Day; she had had no word from her parents or any other family member. After Christmas Mass, Callie had returned to her room with Arizona finding two wrapped presents addressed to her. Both had been from Aria and Maria, Aria had sent over her favourite hoody which Callie stole from her at every occasion, as well as a framed photo of the two of them. Aria's present alone had sent Callie into a flood of tears, however Maria's had sent her over the edge. A hand stitched patched quilt that Maria had made for Callie when she was a little girl was neatly folded and wrapped inside old fashioned traditional Spanish wrapping paper. The quilt was still bigger that Callie at nearly nineteen years old and she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about it until then. Arizona had comforted her, even Christina offered to make some sort of Christmas dinner, but Callie told them she was fine, pulled herself together and celebrated the rest of the day. Until her two best friends had appeared she hadn't felt totally complete without being in Arizona's arms.

"Theodora you come anywhere near her and you'll be getting more than a scrubbed snowball in your face" Callie said, half serious, half-jokingly. "Fine you bitches freeze, you okay baby?" Callie asked, the questioning part of her statement whispered in case there were people around.

Standing at the gate of the tennis court alone, with her button nose glowing red, Arizona stood shivering with her arms folded across her chest. Callie didn't need an answer as she waved goodbye to the flirting foursome and walked over to the blonde. "Let's get you inside before you turn blue, huh?" Callie said sympathetically as she slung her arm around Arizona's shoulder, keeping her as warm as she could.

After the 10 minute walk to the Eastbrook building, on the other end of campus, Callie and Arizona joined their friends as they sat at a wooden table and chairs next to the fire.

"Gimme your coat, and take off your shoes and socks, sit in front of the fir and I'll join you" Callie smiled at Arizona who still hadn't said a word, the cold overtaking her petite body.

Walking past the fire to the table Callie smiled at her friends who were all sitting nursing a steaming hot drink. Squeezing past Alex as she hung her girlfriend and her own coat on the coat rack, Callie let out a satisfied sigh. "How much are the hot chocolates?" she asked Alex who was currently checking out a blonde two tables in front, Isobel or something.

"Free" Alex mumbled as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Huh?" Callie asked with a scrunch of her eyebrows.

"Sister Sofia" Alex said simply

"God bless that woman" Callie said with a smile. Sister Sofia had to be the sweetest, most loving person in the world. She was probably close to a hundred but she had a heart of gold. Giving Arizona a quick glance she saw that the blonde had her hands and feet out in front of the crackling fire as she talked to a girl Callie assumed was in one of her classes. Eastbrook was divided into two rooms, and was separated by a small corridor, Callie and the others along with twenty or so more were in the back part of the separation, and the kitchen and the free hot delicious drinks were in the other. "Right, 'be back in a bit" Callie said as she walked toward the corridor.

She didn't wait to hear any replies as she opened the door to the small lilac coloured corridor. Humming some Johnny Cash song that Arizona had overplayed to death around her, she opened the second door to the next Eastbrook room. Both rooms were extremely large; however this room was the largest by far. Snow lay on the outside of the windows, the dark night sky making the contrast mesmerizingly beautiful through the tall and slim arched windows. Although the heating was probably on full blast in a flimsy attempt to warm the old draft building, people were still hunched around the two grand fires in the room, trying desperately to steal just a lick of a flame.

Walking over to the queue for the hot drinks Callie smiled to those she passed as she joined the end of the short line. Still humming, she leant to the left and peered over the tall boy in front of her to the front of the line, there the precious Sister Sofia smiling away as she poured various hot drinks into deep large mugs for students. The medium height nun rested her right arm on the frame that helped the ancient lady walk, her left arm poured milk from a small jug into a cup as a mature student helped her from behind the counter.

"Need something in you to warm you up there?" Callie heard from behind her, the breath hitting the back of her neck and making her shudder.

"Good evening Erica" Callie replied 0with an eye-roll, not bothering to turn around.

"It is now Callie, hot chocolate or coffee?" Erica asked with a smirk.

"Chocolate, it's too late for coffee" Callie replied in a bored tone. _Fuck off Erica you creep. _Erica had turned into some sort of a stalker, not the flattering kind of stalker, the SwimFan kind of stalker. Whenever Callie was in the library, so was Erica. Whenever Callie felt as though someone was watching her, there was Erica, creeping somewhere in the background. It wasn't as if Erica was braking her neck to talk to Callie though, that's what creeped her out, she was always just… _there._

"Seminar was interesting today" Erica said as Callie took a step nearer to the delight of an old woman, her queuing nearly coming to an end.

"Wasn't really listening" Callie replied, her v0oice still in monotone, how Erica never got the hint to piss of she'd pay to know.

"You should be listening, you're there for a reason, to be cleansed" Erica spat in an annoyed tone, once again stepping forward like Callie as the queue went down.

"Oh and what are you there for Erica? Tell me is it for giggles and laughs, or is it because you're just as 'corrupted' and 'damned' as the rest of us in that room? Callie said with as snort as she turned around to look at the taller blonde for the first time.

"I'm cleansed" Erica gritted through her teeth, not breaking eye contact with the very pissed of Latina in front of her.

"Yeah" Callie sarcastically chuckled, "Is that why you stare at me like you're tempting yourself every chance you can?" the brunette replied with the addition of the Torres glare. _Low blow, but I don't care, what is with this girl?_

The stares coming from each of the two students could have turned a grown man into a baby in seconds, however the frail soft voice asking Callie what she would like to drink brought the challenging eye-match to a close.

Spinning around to the smiling old woman, Callie couldn't stop the smile that came to her mouth, "Good evening Sister Sofia, could I have 2 hot chocolates please? One with cream, the other with cream and two sugars please"

"Of course my child" The nun smiled, turning to the older student behind her and nodding, "How are your classical studies coming along young Calliope?" Sister Sofia asked with a broad smile, her head doing that little shake thing that old woman always seem to do.

"Fascinatingly well Sister, thank you for those novel suggestions, they're amazing" Callie grinned as she stirred the first of the mugs that had been handed to her. A few weeks back she had been sitting in the library going through her medical books when she fancied a change of read. Medicine was in her blood, but mythology was her secret pleasure. With a name like Calliope she had been interested in classical history from a young age, so that day she had wandered over to the history section, where she had found Sister Sofia perched on a cushioned stool. The old Sister had encouraged her to read through her own personal collection, lending the Latina a few books to read in whatever free time she had around science.

"Come your second year, you should take an after classes module in Classical Civilisation, earn yourself a little side qualification for when you're a world renowned surgeon." Sister Sofia winked, giving Callie the second of the hot chocolates to stir.

"I'll come to whatever sessions I can Sister Sofia, but my science revision is taking over my life these days" Callie said with a smile as she took her purse from her jacket pocket.

"You and your bones Calliope" the old woman giggled, shaking her head in laughter, "Oh no my child, it's free… just don't tell anyone" she winked bringing her index finger to her nose.

"Actually sister this is for the charity collection, I forgot my purse in Mass today so if I could, I'd like to slip some money into the collection box over there" Callie smiled as her she motioned over to the box behind the two servers.

"I'll get it" the dark haired mature student said as he brought over the old rusting tin.

Pulling out a hundred and something dollars from her purse she quickly shoved the cash into the tin, trying in vain to hide the generous amount she was donating. She hadn't forgotten her purse in Mass, she donating around a hundred dollars a week to the Church, she had the money and she didn't need it. Even if the Church wasn't exactly being gracious to her at the moment, they were being gracious to the charities that they were connected too, and if it meant helping someone else Callie didn't mind giving what she could.

"Calliope Iphegenia… now don't you be silly" Sister Sofia said in protest, the snort from Erica at the use of Callie's full name not going unnoticed by either of the two women in front of her, earning her a quick stern look from the nun.

"Please…" Callie said with a smile, earning a grateful smile back from the nun in front of her and an eye-roll from Hahn. "Thank You for the hot chocolates, good night Sister" the Latina smiled as she took the mugs in each hand and bid farewell to the nun and not even a glance goodbye to the ice cold blonde.

With help opening doors from fellow students, Callie finally made her way back to the other room of Eastbrook Common Room. Looking around she saw that Teddy, Addison, Mark and Lexie had returned from their snow antics. Addison and Teddy sat beside each other on the table with the others as Mark and Lexie sat opposite each other. Arizona was still sitting in front of the fire, looking thoughtfully into the flames.

Giving a quick smile to her friends Callie cautiously knelt down beside Arizona, shaking the blonde from her thoughts.

"_Oooooooo_ hot chocolate!" Arizona squealed in delight, "thank you baby" Arizona whispered as she took the steaming cup from her girlfriend's hand.

"You're welcome, I see someone warmed up" Callie said with a smirk

"There was one point where I thought I was turning into an icicle" Arizona pouted, "How come you weren't affected by it, no fair".

"'Cause I'm from Miami, and the last time I saw proper snow was when I was younger and we were on vacation somewhere cold" Callie said as she got as close to Arizona as she could without it looking _too_ close.

"So you looked all serious and thinky a moment ago, giving the fire some eyes" Callie said playfully before she blew her drink to cool it down.

"I was just thinking how happy I am these days, I was thinking about the guys, and my studies and you" she smiled, taking a tiny sip of her steaming drink, "I told my brother about you last night" Arizona said nonchalantly.

"You did?" asked Callie, her nerves setting in. She knew Arizona spoke to her brother whenever they had the chance, away from their parent's judgemental eyes, but woah Arizona was telling her brother about _her_ about _them._

"Don't look so worried Calliope" Arizona giggled, "I've told you Timothy doesn't care that I'm gay" she said, whispering the 'forbidden word'. "He asked me who had me smiling like an idiot, and I told him you did" she said beaming a megawatt smile at Callie's way.

"You're a corn dog you know that right?" Callie laughed.

"Why, because I told my brother that I was in love with an incredibly beautiful, intelligent and amazing young woman?" Arizona said softly and quietly, her eyes still locked onto the now wide-eyed brown ones in front of her.

"You love me?" Callie asked quietly, her facial expressions soft and relaxed, but her eyes looked so vulnerable and pleasing Arizona felt herself fill up with emotion just looking into them.

"I do" Arizona confirmed, her smile small and lovingly, her head nodding with reassurance begging the olive-skinned beauty in front of her to believe her.

The two students sat beside each other, slightly angled so they were facing each other. Both had severely warmed up as they had sat in front of the fire, but Arizona was sure that the blush on Callie's cheeks wasn't there a moment or two before. Brown eye's had yet to drift away from the deep blue that were looking back at them, the blue eye's weren't pressurising, they didn't have a hint of anything but love and admiration; and happiness. A lot of happiness.

"I love you too" Callie said ever so quietly, her eyes filling with unshed tears of pure happiness.

"Hey, you guys wanna play Monopoly with us, we're teaming up. We've got like, a couple hours or something 'till lights out", Meredith shouted over to the couple on the rug as she fiddled with the ship figurine next to Derek.

Callie broke their eye contact as she stood from in front of the fire, taking Arizona's mug from her hand and placing them both on the table behind them. "Sorry guy's we're taking a rain-check we're tired, and Arizona's still cold. Mark, you get the dog for ONE game this time, 'cause you know he's mine" she said with a smirk as she took Arizona and her coat from the rack, the two still damp.

"How the hell can you two be cold you've been in front of that fire for-"Alex started before earning an elbow from Little Grey. "Oh" he said with realisation, his own smirk growing across his face. "Yeah Torres you look after my best girl, yeah? Keep her warm, I don't want her getting a cold"

Giving Alex a wink she brought the two coats over to Arizona who had just finished putting her winter wellie's on her feet.

"We're going I'm guessing?" the blonde smiled as she fastened up her coat.

"You're coming back to mine and Christina's flat, I left the radiators on full blast … in my room so we can… watch a movie or something" Callie said with a smirk as she pulled her hood over her head, eager to get back to her dorm with her girlfriend… who loves her.

"Or something huh?" Arizona said, cocking her head to the side with a risen eyebrow.

"You two better have finished that 'movie' by the time I get back" Christina shouted over to the two who had begun walking to the door, earning high fives and giggles from the rest of the table.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, causing the blonde to flush crimson as she walked into the snowing night. The door shut behind them both and with a quick clear san of their surroundings, Callie linked her arm through Arizona's. "I love you" Callie said as they walked back to central campus, the steam from her breath trailing behind her as their pace quickened. Arizona never knew if they were walking at warp speed because of the coldness, or because of the pending pleasure that was awaiting her, but either way they were practically running.

"I love you too Calliope" she said breathlessly, chancing a look at the Latin. Callie's furry hood of her winter coat blocked her face, except for the rosy red lips peeking through and the tip of her nose; and Arizona couldn't wait until she could shower them with love kisses.

**AN: Once again, sorry for the lateness! In other news the next chapter will also contain time jumps. Also, I had another fic-inspiring dream last night! Might start that one next week when I'm free. Thank You for all of the reviews and all of you for reading, seriously you're all awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am soooooo sorry. I've had this saved for forever but I've literally had the worst six months of my short existence. Hopefully I'll be able to get this story completed soon though! Once again, so so sorry!  
><strong>**_I own nothing, just a bored student that should be revising. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm merely playing with them._**

"Texas, get your ass to the sleep"

"Your connection's bad"

"You're lying"

"I don't care, I miss you" Arizona grumbled as she sipped her hot chocolate. It must have been at least 2 am maybe even closer to 3 am but she didn't care. Although she was exhausted, any time Skyping with her brother was precious, and it was only at stupid hours like this that Timothy could plug his headphones into his laptop and sit in his en-suite bathroom.

At nearly twenty-three years old, Tim was three years older than his sister, however even with the slight age difference they had been inseparable their whole lives. In Arizona's eyes, except for her father Tim was the strongest male figure in her life. Standing at over six foot tall, he had recently finished a degree in mechanical engineering and was now currently waiting for his acceptance into the US Marines. Of course her brother was joining the Marines;every male in her family had served in the Marines. Tim had wanted to join as soon as he had left school, but their mother Barbara had refused to let her oldest child go through life without a certified qualification. Heaven forbid some other upper class snob pointed that little fact out in one of their little tea parties.

"How's your revision coming along?" the male blonde asked his sister. Their similarities were uncanny, they shared the same colour hair and dimpled smile, however the oldest Robbins had green eyes with splashes of brown.

"Soul destroying… I have my first exam on Wednesday, and I'm nowhere near prepared. "Arizona sighed, her voice laced with tiredness and her eyes heavy.

"How many hours of revision have you done?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow down the camera.

"Hours? Try months"

"Exactly you're totally prepared. Anyway I'm going to let you go sis, you're practically falling asleep on me here" Timothy laughed quietly.

"Talk to you tomorrow, maybe?" Arizona smiled sleepily as she got under the covers of her bed.

"You know it, take care ok? Try not to get pregnant and stay out of trouble" he said with a wink.

"I can't see that happening any time soon, goodnight older brother of only three years and not thirty" she replied back with a smile as her brother gave her a wave down the camera.

Maryland seemed like a total other universe, in the past three years she'd physically seen her brother once, and boy did she miss him. Sure they'd text, called each other and talked through the internet, but she missed hanging out and being a tomboy with her sibling. However, she wouldn't give any part of their relationship up for the world; she didn't want to think about where she'd have been now without the support from Tim. Letting out a content sigh, Arizona shut her eyes and smiled, she always felt so relieved and happy after talking to her brother. She only had a few weeks left until all of her exams were completely over and her and her friends' summer truly began.

xxxxx

The staircase walls leading up to the campus library were beautifully decorated with historical images, however when one finally reached the huge archive more recent culture images such as modern art, posters of new books, events, upcoming theatre shows and places of the world became a beautifully contrasting bubble for students who wanted to immerse themselves into something new and different. The whole building had that crisp smell of books and knowledge that the brunette wished she could bottle up, but for some reason Callie Torres felt uncomfortable in the campus library today. The uncomfortable feeling that she had was making her both nervous and unwell and she didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. The east-wing had always been Callie's wing of choice; it was the wing that contained the history section; and today she had really needed a break from organs, veins, nerves, blood and anything that involved the human body.

One of the many things she loved about Ravengate was the campus buildings, they really were spectacular and the library was no different. The historical buildings were modern yet still had original features such as fireplaces and stained-glass windows, and Callie had currently been staring at the colours on the dark carpet radiating from the windows because of middays bright sun.

_Eurgh what is this feeling? Nothing is wrong at the minute, Addie and Mark are here and I have an amazing girlfriend. Maybe its exams, I just need a break._

"I know how you feel" she heard a familiar voice say. Dragging her attention away from the beautiful colours for the first time in what seemed like forever, Callie's line of vision went from black flats, denim jeans, a navy camisole and short blonde hair. _Short_ blonde hair.

"Hello Erica" Callie said half-heartedly, sitting up straight and putting 'The Odyssey' down onto the table in front of her armchair sofa, beside her opened laptop.

"Don't worry, first year's a doddle' she said in a tone which Callie was positive every person in the world would have found condescending but Erica.

"I'm just tired I guess" Callie said shortly, not interested in a long heartfelt chat with the outspoken homophobe.

The blonde looked at Callie and for a moment Callie thought she saw pity flash through her expression, turning Erica grabbed a nearby computer chair and sat at the opposite end of the Latina's private desk.

"Here's the thing" the older student started, "I don't do friends, I don't do company, and I don't do caring about what other people think of me. However… you intrigue me. Not many people give back the crap I give them, but you did and I like that".

The brunette stared at Erica as if she had just sprouted three heads, "What, you're trying to tell me you want to be friends or something? So… even though you're an avid hater of parts of my life that I'm not willing to deny, you want to what…?" Callie said in a tired tone, she didn't care much for the blonde, she had been nothing but hostile towards her and she didn't trust her for as far as she could throw her.

Erica visibly tensed at the reminder of the reason that they were both here in Ravengate, "Whatever, look I'm just saying, you're revising, I'm top of my class, I can help you" she offered in a non-committal tone.

Brown eyes inspected the offer in front of her, it was a good offer, and her first exam was in two days' time, there'd be no harm in a few hours of revision.

"Sure, but I've only got a few hours" Callie said as she shifted her things to the side to make room for Erica's books.

"Right, so where do you want to start?"

xxxx

"I got caned in my first week for eye-rolling at Sister Alphonsis" Erica snorted as Callie flung her head back laughing. The pair had taken a break after a few hours of intense revision, and were now sharing stories to give their minds a rest.

Callie had found that Erica really wasn't that bad. They both had their legs crossed underneath them and sat comfortably facing each other with a cup of hot chocolate from the only decent vending machine in Ravengate. The Latina had found that their personalities were quite similar, and although she didn't trust the blonde as far as she could throw her, in that moment of them not thinking about their exams was doing her good.

"Well you're a braver woman than me, she scares the shit out of me" Callie laughed as she took a sip from her nearly empty cup.

"Hey don't get me wrong she scares the hell out of me now, I make sure I keep eye-contact to the absolute minimum" Erica chuckled as she repositioned her leg into a more comfortable position.

"Erica I think that's you and every other soul in here"

"True story" Erica said with a smile and a head tilt, "you're not bad Torres".

"As in I'm not bad for someone who's in your cleansing class? Ha, I'll take that one as a compliment" the brunette replied before finishing off her drink and sitting up straight.

"Something like that" Erica replied as she looked at Callie as if she were assessing her, "Anyway, I've gotta go, hope the revision helped". The blonde stood from her chair and gathered her things, readjusting her strap on her bag Erica smiled and turned away from Callie and left the library.

_Talk about a bizarre day_, Callie thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly she also packed away her things and exited the building and headed towards her best friend's flat.

xxxx

It was a few hours before lights out when Christina came barging through the flat door, making both Callie and Arizona jump out of their skin.

"Jesus, Yang!" Arizona said after she caught her breath.

"I'm more of a God Blondie" Christina said as she walked over to the kitchen, "Callie, did you make anything tonight?" she asked as she rummaged through the cupboards.

"No, me and Arizona made some pizza an hour or something ago, there's things in the freezer" Callie said as she drew patterns on her girlfriends palm.

"Too much effort" Christina whined as she grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and stomped into her room.

"I still can't get my head around how you can live with Christina" Arizona chuckled as she snuggled into Callie.

"You kinda get used to it after a while, don't ask me how though, 'cause I have no idea" she said as she rested her head on top of the blonde's, inhaling the scent that she had become accustom to. "Hey, you wanna go cuddle in bed, this sofa's hurting my back"

"Yeah, I bet it is Calliope" Arizona sniggered as she kissed the brunette on the cheek before walking over to Callie's room.

Standing from the sofa, Callie stretched, making her back audibly click.

"Eww that was gross!" Arizona squealed as she opened the large wooden door.

"I told you! Those library chairs are only comfy for the first hour or so" she pouted before walking through to her bedroom behind her Arizona.

Taking off her jeans, Arizona got into the crisp fresh sheets in her white vest and girl boxers; leaning over to the Callie's left hand side drawer she borrowed one of the black hair ties to pull her hair into a messy bun before getting comfy under the covers.

"So how was the library?" the blonde asked as she pushed a stray lock of black hair behind Callie's ear.

"Eurgh" she snorted in response.

"What?"

"The strangest thing happened to me, enough to potentially stop me from stepping foot in their again" the brunette replied as she contently shut her eyes.

"What, you didn't find an eyelash in your hot chocolate?" Arizona chuckled, earning a gagging sound in response.

"Nah, I had an amicable conversation with Erica Hahn"

"Wow, and how did that go?"

Opening her eyes she looked at Arizona whose eyebrows were scrunched in disbelief.

"Surprisingly… not too bad. I mean don't get me wrong I don't trust her in the slightest and there's something that's not quite right with her, but she came over to me and was all like 'let me help you with your revision', then we just talked about this shit hole" Callie said waving her hand around her room in gesture.

"She wants you so bad" Arizona replied

"What?! Erica Hahn the most homophobic gay there is? Besides, she's 'straight' now remember? She's been cleansed from our disgusting disease" Callie said with a laugh poking her girlfriend in her sides making the blonde squeal and squirm.

"Yeah, whatever" Arizona laughed, "I don't think you're _that_ disgusting"

"Wow thanks that's so sweet of you" Callie replied sarcastically

The two lay in bed laughing and enjoying each other's company until Arizona's grin turned into a pensive look. Sensing the change in the blonde's demeanour Callie shuffled impossibly closer.

"You ok?" she asked, stroking Arizona's sides through her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just… I skyped with my brother last night and I miss him that's all" she said with a small smile, "he'd like you"

"Of course he would, look at me" Callie said with a laugh earning a a smile and an eye-roll in return, "I know how you feel, I miss Aria too, I even miss my parents a little"

"Oh God no, I don't miss mine, just Tim. One day I'm going to get out of this hell hole, start afresh, apply to a University I actually want to go to and become something" Arizona replied with a calm voice and in that moment Callie knew that that was exactly what she was going to do.

"I believe you"

"You do?"

"I do" Callie replied in a soft voice, leaning in to give her girlfriend a slow kiss.

Pulling back Arizona smiled and looked into the dark eyes before her, "Good, 'cause you're coming with me".

xxxxxx

"I have my cleansing class in like…", looking at her watch her eyebrows shot up, "five minutes Addie! It takes that long to get to the freaking building" Callie exclaimed picking up her pace and dragging the red head with her, "Talk and walk Addie, talk and walk."

"Calllliiieeee" Addison whined, "I'm so confused these days and you're too busy swanning off with Arizona and Mark's too busy trying to get into Little Grey's pants and I'm just here… no one will listen to me either"

"That's because half the time you make no sense so people tune out half way through" Callie snorted.

"Hey!" Addison mocked offense, hitting Callie's arm.

"Ow!"

"Well stop being mean!"

"Fine ok, but you've got approximately two minutes and 15 seconds before I get to those doors over there and run to cleansing class so shoot!" Callie said, her voice jumping due to her walking speed.

"I hate it here. I hate everything about this place except for our people." Addison said looking around in disgust, "I hate their principle, their warped sense of God and religion, their treatment to students is just… Eurgh."

"Join the club sister" Callie snorted.

"Ew, don't call me Sister, if my calling for God wasn't here before, it sure as hell isn't here now" Addison said, pulling her blazer around her middle.

The two finally go to their destination, Callie swirled on her heels and faced her best friend, "That makes no sense as to why you're confused though?" she stated scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. Looking at the nervous features of the redhead in front of her she let out a sigh. "I tell you what, tonight we'll hang out in the common room, get all of the guys to come and we can chill and talk, how does that sound?"

"Fine" Addison replied in a tired smile, "Enjoy being told you're going to hell" she said as she walked off to her Chemistry class.

"Always do!" Callie shouted to her before taking off up the stairs. She finally reached outside of her classroom, panting and flushed face '_damn I really need to hit the gym' _she thought to herself before checking her watch. 'God damn, Addison!" she hissed as she saw she was three minutes late.

Tentatively knocking on the door, she squeezed her eyes shut as if she was about to endure a sting of pain, which inevitably she was.

"If that is one Calliope Torres, you can wait outside until you're called in. If you insist on being late and holding up your peers and myself, than I, Miss Torres will hold up you" she heard a booming voice of Sister Theresa from the opposite side of the door.

"Great." The Latina huffed; this was going to be fun.

Callie had been standing outside of her classroom, aimlessly looking around the old Victorian building for fifteen minutes before the door that she had been leaning on snapped open, causing her to nearly fall on the perpetrator.

"Did your parents never teach you how to stand Miss Torres, a lady is not supposed to 'slouch' or 'lean'" hissed Sister Theresa, emphasising with disgust her view on Callie's stance.

"I'm sorry Sister Theresa" Callie replied sneaking a quick glance around the room, all chairs had silently turned to view the scolding that Callie was about to endure, catching a quick look at Arizona she found knitted eyebrows and a sympathetic look being given to the brunette.

"You will look at me when I am addressing you!" Sister Theresa screamed into Callie's face. The scent of black coffee forced itself onto Callie's face, causing her instant reaction to move her head backwards ever so slightly. But of course, 'ever so slightly' was a big smack in the face to the nun in front of her.

Leaning just an inch closer Sister Theresa locked eyes with the wide-eyed Callie Torres and in a whisper filled with such venom she opened her wrinkled thin lips to reveal her coffee stained teeth, "You will come into my classroom, you will sit silently and give your full attention towards me and the chalkboard, you will stay behind for the minutes that you missed or so help me Miss Torres, you'll get eight on each. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand" Callie replied, not losing the slightest bit of eye-contact. Was she scared of Sister Theresa? Fuck yes. Was she going to let Sister Theresa know that? Fuck no.

"Yes I understand what?"

"Yes, I understand. Sister"

It always seemed strange to Callie how Sister Theresa was the same height as her, at first she put it down to the little heels she had on her loafers, yet even with those on she was at least a few centimetres taller than her. Around ninety five percent of the nuns around Ravengate were 5ft or under with a few exceptions, yet Sister Theresa stood eye-level staring into Callie's soul waiting for the hint of a quiver to feed the superiority complex that she seemed to live on. Slowly turning into the classroom the nun slowly made her way to the front of the class, of course every other set of eyes had already turned facing the board appearing to be oblivious of what had just happened. Callie managed to catch Arizona's eyes, widening her eyes in communication. "I know", Arizona managed to mouth before turning her attention back to the front.

Today's class focused on the side effects of homosexuality; HIV and AIDS played a huge role in the lesson. Of course they were not taught how sharing items such as needles, razors or anything that could exchange infected blood with non-infected blood, heterosexual sex with one infected person and no protection or any other justified reasons could cause the spread of HIV and AIDS. Nope, just homosexual sex, that was it. You have homosexual relations, even thoughts and BAM, you've put yourself on a path of disease and death.

Looking around her class, Arizona saw a few horrified faces. Obviously the indoctrination that had been forced into their face for over half a year was making them crack; even causing them to believe the crap that was being fed to them. Every time Sister Theresa turned and picked up her chalk to write on the board or turned and picked up the eraser to clear her warped perceptions from the board, she would chance a look around the room: so many young nineteen and twenty year old students being forced to come to such a University without a choice. Sure, a lot of the University was filled with pompous and ignorant students who came here because they believed in the same ethics as Ravengate, or came to suck up to their parents, but the people in her class right now and in other cleansing classes around Ravengate were there because of the same reason, and that reason was because of who they were.

Arizona looked over to her girlfriend who was currently sitting slouched with her chin rested on her propped up right hand, causing her face to ever slightly be faced to the left of the room where she was sitting. Her long hair was tousled from her rush to get here nearly an hour ago yet it still framed her face beautifully. Looking so intently at her face she saw the slightest smirk and raise of eyebrow, she'd been caught staring. Arizona had never met someone as fearless as Calliope, if Sister Theresa were to turn around right now and see the slightest hint of a smirk on her girlfriend's mouth Callie would be done for, and yet she didn't give a rat's ass. The Latina was so honourable and everything good in a person and that scared the hell out of Arizona. The fact that a father and a mother who had raised such a beautiful person could disown said person because of who they choose to love was beyond her. Callie was a born troublemaker, not in a bad sense, one glance into those brown eyes and you saw a fire sitting right behind them and god did she love that fire, but that fire was going to bring nothing good for the Latina in this hell hole.


End file.
